Axis Powersヘタリア 2gen
by CerberusLoadout
Summary: Taking place in the Modern Day, the nations of the world are in peace now after saving the World from the Picto Aliens. Now, their children are off, seeing the world their parents stand for and journey to discover their own Nations! Implied Mpreg, implaied male x male pairings, Mild profanity
1. Chapter 1

[Axis Powers**ヘタリア** **2gen**]

(Cue _Hetalia _intro theme!)

_"Nation's from around the world gathered together at World Meetings whenever possible to solve the world's problems. Normally, the meetings went fine, if guns blazing and fights breaking out every second is 'fine' then yes. They went Fine."_

_ "Once the nation's successfully saved the world from the 'terrible' Picto aliens, things were calm once more. Soon, even the meetings themselves were calm and civil. However, many nation's soon noticed how many of their brother and sister nation's had gone missing and had not returned. Granted, they weren't the most important nations, but still, you gotta' have a heart somewhere to care!"_

_ "Since no new problems in the world had surfaced, they decided to deal with the great 'Missing Nation' problem. England, being the more 'magical' and more 'thoughtful' of the group, thought it would be a grand idea to use his magic to solve this. He's a total dumbass."_

"It _was _a good idea, you Wanker!" England shouted.

_ "_Sure_ it was! Now, back to what I was saying, because it was more important. England's magical idea _did_ solve the problem, though nobody knew it at the time. It took a while, and since there were no new problems, the meetings ceased. While the nation's now rarely met with each other, none of them knew of each other's new secrets."_

_ "A new meeting was held a year later, since everyone wanted to meet up for old time's sake. Many noticed the lack of a few key player's however; Italy was missing, along with England, China and Canada. Their 'partners in crime' shrugged it off and ignored the questions of their whereabouts."_

_ "This new meeting was over an old subject, the Missing nations. This was brought up by America, who claimed to have a solution. Germany, Russia and Prussia claimed to have the solution also. Everyone agreed."_

_Hetalia! _

_ "__It has been 15 years since, but since Nation's don't really age or notice time the same as human's, it didn't feel long at all! Since the agreement on the 'solution' fifteen years ago, now a few nation's had sent away their very future. To Japan."_

_ "The solution was explained by America. England's magic had worked, all righty. He had given (the nation's that wished for it dearly) children. Once this was explained, the other nations understood the lack of Italy, England, Canada and China."_

_ "Their children, once grown, would represent the missing nations. They weren't found like the other new nation's would've been, but they can represent them without trouble."_

_ "Flash-forward Fifteen years later, and the teenagers needed some education. The other nation's agreed that the children of such 'powerful' nations needed only the _best _education possible. America offered to take the children and teach them, but it was struck down. Next was France, but he never got a word out, he just stood up then everyone yelled at him. Poor pervert France."_

_ "Japan said that the children could come to his nation and be educated there, which all the nation parents promptly agreed to. Now they sent their children away to a foreign country to be taught in the best ways possible."_

_ "Italy and Germany's daughter was happy to explore a new world. Both nations' were best friend's with Japan, so they had no fears about letting her go. Italy, however, couldn't sleep the night before she left, and the morning of he wouldn't stop crying. However crying couldn't stop him from making pasta to send with her. The pasta was rather soggy."_

_ "Russia and China's daughter was headstrong and ready to face the world. China was indifferent about this, but Russia just gave her happy words and encouragement. Along with a shotgun and a bottle of Vodka. (China took away the bottle, since she wasn't old enough to drink.)"_

_ "England and America's son was happy to explore, something he got from his dad, but England was most defiantly not ready to let his 'chick out of the nest'. America wanted England to let the boy have his freedom, and that made the British nation very…pissed off."_

_ "Canada and Prussia's daughter was just like Canada. She was ready to go where she had too, but was not happy about leaving her mother's country. Prussia just told her to man up, whereas Canada told him it wasn't possible since she was a _girl. _Prussia didn't hear him."_

_Hetalia! _

The airplane she had been booked onto was first-class, flying right to Tokyo, Japan. She stood at the beginning of the isle, looking forward at the rows and rows of seats. She walked slowly, looking down at her feet as she walked. Lifting her head, she saw a window seat in a row that was unoccupied. Making her way into the seat, she relaxed.

She had long, reddish brown hair that was mildly feathered. A distinctive curl jutted out from the side, and as smaller one drooped onto her forehead. She had sky-blue eyes and very light skin. She was wearing soft navy-blue cargo pants and a green military style tank-top.

Sighing, she looked out the window. Boring. Then she leaned over and pulled out an MP3 player from her bag and began listening to it.

Another teenage girl walked into the row in front of her and slumped down loudly, dropping her bag the same way. The brown-haired girl was trying to ignore her, until the other girl popped her head up over the seat and watched her with purple eyes.

This new girl had blackish hair and bright purple eyes. She wore a long soft coat with very short ripped up shorts and sneakers. The only thing out of place was a long off-white scarf around her neck. That sure looked familiar…

"What'cha doin'?" the scarf-girl asked. She had a semi-thick Russian accent.

"Listening to music." The other girl answered. She accent was light Italian.

"What kinda' music?"

"…Instrumentals." The brown-haired girl looked up a bit.

"Cool!" the other girl bounced around until she was in the seat next to her. "What's your name?"

"M-Maria." The brown-haired girl smiled nervously. "Maria Adele Vargas."

"Vargas! Heeeey, isn't Mr. Italy's name Vargas?" The purple eyed one tipped her head slightly.

"Y-yes! That's my Mamma!" Maria giggled, then she looked at the other girl "What's _your _name?"

The black-haired girl sat up proudly "Nadiya Braginski!" she grinned hugely "Daughter of the great Russia!"

"So _your _Mr. Russia's daughter? Nice you meet you!"

"Likewise." She leaned back in her seat next to Maria, looking around then speaking "Who else's kid is flying to Japan with us, Do you know?"

Maria shrugged "Not really…well... -No, I think two other nation's children are here…I'm just not sure who."

Nadiya stood up quickly, then grabbed Maria's arm "Then let us find them, Comrade!"

_Comrade! _She sounded just like her father, but her face had her mother's likeness. A miniature Russia roaming freely around an aircraft? That could go either way!

Nadiya led Maria around the isles, looming over everyone around. Nadiya was like her father in ways she knew not of how to be rude. She would snoop around peoples suitcases, looking for the name 'Jones' or 'Kirkland' but found nothing.

"Hey—Look!" Maria caught her attention and pointed in the direction of a familiar blonde curl poking up from one of the seats.

Both slowly approached, then slowly looked into the row. It was empty, except for one seat close to the window. The boy sitting there was wearing an almost perfect copy of the Bomber jacket America always wore. He wore glasses like America, too. The hair with the curl, the glasses, the jacket—all from his dad. Except one thing, or rather two; his eyebrows were exactly like England's. That caused both girls to giggle.

The boy shot a glare from over his glasses. They thought he was reading a book, but really he was messing around on a handheld device. "What'da two wankers want?" he had a light British accent.

"Being a little hostile, Da?" Nadiya giggled.

"Sorry…we just thought…" Maria began, looking innocent "…maybe you had rat's eating your face, but then we saw it was just your eyebrows!"

That comment caused only an outraged response from the boy, a wordless, open-mouthed response. Nadiya was meanwhile on the floor of the plane laughing uncontrollably.

"That was uncalled for!" the boy finally huffed. Maria grinned sheepishly, lowering her head. "If my Vati had heard me say that, I would've been punished."

Nadiya raised her head, cheeks still red from laughing "You'd be in deep shit, Da?" then she began laughing again. Maria just shrugged "Ja." then looked at the boy again "Uhm…What's your name?"

The boy just glared, then sighed and let his shoulders droop "_Albert_." He mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry…what? I couldn't understand you." Maria smiled slyly for a moment.

"Albert!" the boy hissed, proverbial ears pinned back "Albert Kirkland-Jones."

"So you _are _America's kid! Thought so," Nadiya was now off the ground and leaning over the seat in front of Albert, reaching out with a hand to poke his hair-curl "That curl is just like Mr. America's!"

"Please don't mess with my hair. It took my mum forever to fix it!"

"Your mom _fixed _your _hair?" _Maria droned "it looked like it'd never been brushed!"

Albert just sighed "Yeah, he said I got it from my Dad…-"

"Naw! Comrade," Nadiya leaned on her elbows "I've seen pictures of your mama, and you've got Brit Hair!" Now both girls were giggling.

"Great." Albert just grunted.

_Hetalia! _

The trio got off the plane at the same time, since they were all heading to the same place. Tokyo International Airport was _huge_. People were everywhere, zipping in and out of space. The three Chibination's stood in a huddle, afraid that if they moved, they'd lose one another.

"This is fun." Nadiya commented. She was standing on the outside of the group, looking around. Maria was huddled between Albert and Nadiya, staying away from the crowds. She hated crowds. Albert, meanwhile, was focused on his hand-held device. It looked like an iPod.

Suddenly, a blonde girl stepped out of a moving crowd, with a suitcase in hand, and walked up to the group. She looked like someone they'd met before. Her hair was the same color as Albert's, but her eyes were a bright red. A small twirled curl jutted out from the side of her golden locks. She smiled shyly and bowed slightly "Hello, Albert!"

"Emma! I didn't know you were coming!" Albert walked forward and gave her a hug.

"Who's she?" Nadiya crossed her arms, tapping one foot. Albert turned and glared "Don't be so rude!"

"Oh!" Maria piped up, and then she smiled brightly "Cousin Emma!" she walked forward and embraced Emma with a big hug.

"Wait…She's your cousin?" Nadiya tilted her head, her scarf dragging on the ground.

"Ja! She's my cousin! Uncle Gilbert is her dad, so she's my Cousin!"

"Wait'a second. She's my cousin, too." Albert stood beside Emma protectively.

"That's right. You are both my cousins." Emma spoke, she had a quiet voice, but it was louder that her mom's. "My mom is Alfred's brother, and my Dad is Uncle Ludwig's brother."

"Neato! So…You're all Comrade's?" Nadiya skipped to Emma, grabbing her hand and shaking it wildly.

"Emma, why didn't you tell me that you had a cousin named Maria…?" Albert folded his arms.

"Never came up. Besides, I only saw her a few times. We live across an ocean, you know." Emma smiled shyly.

"Yeah…That's right. I met you when we were like…ten!" Maria giggled and clasped her hands together. Emma nodded "That's right. It was dad's birthday! You braided my hair for me," she reached up to touch her shorter hair "I never got to say thank you."

Maria smiled "It's ok. Your hair was longer then…" Emma and Maria were chatting, while Nadiya and Albert looked at each other, then looked away in disgust. Nadiya stood up on her tippy-toes, looking for a familiar head in the crowd. Albert looked the other way.

"Aha! I see 'im!" Albert called out to the group. Emma and Maria stopped talking and turned in the direction Albert was looking. A familiar man wearing a white suit and had black hair walked up to them, bowing formally.

"Konichiwa." Japan now faced the group of Teens. All of them smiled.

"Hello Uncle Kiku!" Maria skipped forward and hugged the elder nation.

"I'm glad you all made it safely." Kiku smiled, then looked at each young nation, smiled warmly "You are all so much older now, than when I last saw you."

"How old was I?" Albert piped up, tilting his head slightly.

"Ah, you were still a toddler," Japan then laughed "Your mother had to bring you to a meeting but you drove him crazy, so I held you while he spoke. You were a very calm child when you were around me…you acted different when you were around Arthur."

"How old was I?" Nadiya sprang forward, wiggling like a yorkie.

"You weren't born yet. Your mother came to his last meeting, which was around four months before you were born. All the other nations scolded Ivan for letting him come."

"Awh." Nadiya shrugged her shoulders "My dad can't tell my mom 'no'!" She then gave a hearty laugh.

"Do you ever think before you speak?" Albert questioned dryly.

"Do you ever _not _speak, Comrade?" Nadiya mocked his tone.

"Enough, now. Grab your bags and let's head home." Japan turned and led the way through the crowds.

"Home? How big _is _your home, Uncle Kiku?" Maria questioned, holding both her bags in each hand.

"Large enough to house four teenagers and myself." He answered without looking back.

"Vonderbar!" Maria yipped. Albert and Nadiya looked at her like she was crazy, then looked at each other as if questioning each other silently on what that phrase meant,

"It mean's '_Wonderful'_ in German." Emma added, making all three look at her for a moment, she just smiled back at them and kept walking.

_Hetalia! _

"Welcome to the Honda Residence." Japan opened the large doors to his house.

It was three stories tall, and very much Japanese style. The floors were wooden, and the doors were sliding doors made of fine wood and paper. The first floor held the kitchen, sitting room, dining room and an extra room for the World Meetings (since he held it at his house sometimes) and last was Japan's room itself.

The second floor had seven bedrooms and only one bathroom. Each floor had a bathroom, but if you know teenagers, they'll scramble for the closest bathroom and stake a claim.

The third floor had an attic and two extra rooms. Japan said he never went up there, so they wouldn't either.

The teen's slipped out of their shoes and left them on the rock tiles by the door, because Japan said that it was the custom manners in Japan to remove one's shoes before entering the home.

"So…The bedrooms are upstairs…?" Albert shuffled around slowly, his hands in his pockets very casually.

"Yes. There should be enough for all of—"

"Dibs on the biggest room!" Albert shot off like a bullet, followed by Maria, Nadiya and Emma. All stampeded out of the room and upstairs, their feet stomping and shaking the entire second floor. Yelling could be heard, arguing.

"—You." Kiku finished his sentence a few seconds too late. He looked at the stairs, and slumped his shoulders "They act like their parent's do at world meetings; 'Dibs on the next landmass!' 'Dibs on the next planet landing!'" Kiku just sighed and rubbed the side of his head with his fingers "Oi…"

_Hetalia! _

"Git'outta my way!" Albert shoved Nadiya from a doorway, trying to find the biggest room, while Emma and Maria walked normally, looking at the room's the duo had turned down. Emma quickly staked a claim on the room beside the bathroom. Common sense would tell a person that if there's going to be a race to the bathroom in the morning, you'd better be close to it if you want to win. Maria picked the room across from her.

"Ahaha!" Albert laughed at the top of his lungs. His laugh was just like Alfred's, only…British. "I got the best room! I own you, Bee-atch!"

Nadiya just glared a death glare, then sweetened up her face and smiled "No hard feelings, Comrade." She picked the room across from his and next to Maria's. Her tiny little grin looked familiar to Albert, but unfortunately for him, he'd never know whose grin that really was. Dun dun dunnnn.

Meanwhile, Maria opened her two suitcases and unloaded her things. First she hung her clothes, then she put away a few items she'd need; perfume from her mother, a few German treats from her dear father, and a stuffed horse from Uncle Antonio and Romano. She put away other items, then opened her other bag. Inside…oh boy…

She pulled out a few posters and worked quickly to hang them up. When she'd heard that she'd be moving to Japan for who knows how long, she'd done her research. She had listened to music, watched Anime's and played numerous games from japan. Needless to say, she was now obsessed with anything Japanese.

Her posters were simple of her many interest's. One was a poster of a guy holding a huge sword with spikey blond hair, the next was of a guy wearing a red cape, holding a gun with black hair. The next was a poster of a few school-girls; each had a colorful shade of hair and looked very chibi. She then pulled out a game system and put it beside her TV in her room. Next came a few action figures and last was her laptop, a lovely light-blue laptop with stickers of her parent's flags and a picture of the black-haired guy stuck to the front.

Last, she pulled out a gold framed picture and looked at it. She smiled warmly, then pulled it up to her lips to kiss it, and then she set it on her bedside table. A picture of Feliciano and Ludwig, both smiling. She was told this picture was taken shortly before she was born; maybe that's why they were so happy.

She flopped down on her bed and soon was in a deep sleep.

Across from her, Emma was setting up her room; Posters of Hockey players and Canadian rock-bands. One poster was a moose, though _someone _went through and painted a tiny yellow bird on its antler and painted on glassed and silver hair. Sloppy words '_Awesome Moosen!' _were written above it.

She next put a few framed pictures on her dresser; one of her, her mom and her dad, standing somewhere tropic. Both she and Matthew looked happy, while Gilbert looked annoyed. The next was that same people, but in somewhere snowy. Again, only Gilbert looked annoyed. Last was in a museum, where only gilbert stood in front of a bomb replica and looked like a kid in a candy store. She then pinned up a small Canadian flag, threw a few plush animals onto her bed and then sat down with her laptop and surfed the web contently.

Next door to Maria, Nadiya was unpacking her things too. Her coats and scarfs were shoved into the closet, next were her hats. She pulled out a whole load of Manga's that her mother had bought her, and carefully put them one by one onto a shelf. Next she pulled out some framed pictures of her and her family in Russia. Her mom often few back and forth between the countries, so he was not in many pictures, but in a few.

Finally she pulled out a huge blanket with the Russian flag on it. Pulling it around her body, she walked over to the TV, pulled out a DVD and popped it in. She then shuffled back to her bed and snuggled her huge panda-pillow-pet and watched the movie, ironically it was Anastasia.

Across from her, Albert was settling in perfectly. He had put away his clothes' like his mother had taught him to do. For a week before he left, Arthur was giving his son tutorials on how to do things properly. For example, how to properly put away his suits in a closet without wrinkling them, how to make up a bed and how to _eat _properly. Alfred, on the other hand, told him two things; No buying Japanese porn and no skipping out on meals to play games. He agreed to both.

After all the important things had been put away, he pulled out his laptop, headset, a library of games and collection of books. He set up his 'gamer's station' with ultimate care, arranging everything perfectly. Next he arranged his books nicely on his shelf, and then he put away his games in the same fashion.

Once he was done, he pulled out two framed pictures; one of the three of them, Arthur, Alfred and a young Albert standing in front of their house in London. The last was a picture of a younger Arthur and Alfred. Arthur looked annoyed, while Alfred looked extremely happy.

Once he was done with _everything, _he walked over to his desk, put on his headset, and began his gaming.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Kiku sat cross-legged at his heated table, reading glasses on, busy reading some papers. Slowly he raised his head and mumbled out loud;

"There are four teenagers in my house…" he slowly took off his glasses, then flipped out "How am I going to feed four teenagers?"

**ヘタリア** **2gen**

_+End+_

_(ROLL CREDITS!)_


	2. Chapter 2

[Axis Powers**ヘタリア** **2gen**]

[Episode TWO]

_(Cue Hetalia intro theme!)_

"_The four children-nation's had successfully made it to Japan and were now living in the Honda Household. However, lucky for Japan, the peace within these young countries was not going to last long. To be exact, less that an hour."_

_Hetalia! _

Fierce glares were thrown across the table from Nadiya to Albert as the group ate breakfast. Albert tried his hardest not to notice or to ignore her 'stares' but it was not working as well as he'd hoped.

"_geeee~" _Nadiya whispered between bites, her eyes kept watching Albert as he tried to shovel another spoonful of rice into his mouth "_geeee~" _

"Stop that!" Albert finally hissed, sending rice flying.

Maria and Emma just grabbed their bowled and sunk lower into their chairs, trying to avoid confrontation just as their parent's had looooong ago. They _still_ did.

"Enough. No fighting while eating." Kiku mumbled, not looking up from his paper.

"She keep's staring at me and makin' weird noises!" Albert whined, slumping his shoulders.

"Crybaby." Nadiya mumbled, a slight grin spreading across her face.

Albert returned the comment with a deep growl, and glared at the small Russian. She happily returned the glare with her famous 'stare' that her father had tought her. The tension was boiling and causing a rift in the table. This made even Kiki mildly weiry, but luckily for everyone, Emma quickly turned all attention to a new question;

"When do we start school?" Her voice was quiet, but again, louder than her mom's.

"Yeah! What'll our school _be _like?" Nadiya added. All eyes now went to Kiku.

"_Er…_Well, your school will be quite large. You will all have many classmates but only one homeroom. More homework…"

That comment made Albert groan. Maria just snickered while Nadiya made a snide comment "Stupid American, used to being lazy and not doing work."

"I heard that, you git!" Albert snapped. Again, peace lasted no less than ten seconds. Japan face-palmed.

"You think your _soooo _smart! I bet you're not half as smart as you _think _you are!" Albert mocked, while Nadiya looked completely outraged. She took a long breath, then spoke with a tone that of a…something evil.

"You think I'm not smart? Well then,_glupyĭ, _let's test that shall we?" Nadiya clapped her gloved hands together and smiled that little U shaped smile, "What's the most _intelligentistic_ game you know?"

"Two word's _Com-rade; _Pocket Monsters."

Japan face-palmed.

_Hetalia! _

The phone on the bottem floor rang and Japan walked to answer it. From the other side of the line, he could hear the voice of many people, gunshots and sobbing. He was wondering if they had the wrong number, until the person actually spoke up.

"_Kiku?"_

"Arthur-san! What's going on?"

"_Chaos! The meeting is going as it normally does."_

"Who's crying? I hear sobbing."

"_Guess."_

"Ahh. Poor Italy-kun, he does hate confrontations."

The two laughed at the background noises, until Japan cleared his throat and asked as kindly as he could "Why did you call?"

"_Ah! Sorry—Forgot why I even called. I just wanted to check that the kid's got there all right. They…did, didn't they?"_

"Of Course, Arthur-san. They're perfectly fine and completely at home here."

"_Ah well—" _Arthur could be head clearing his throat "_That's very good. Tell Albert that….H-his father misses him."_

Japan nodded, though England couldn't see the gesture. It took a few long moments of silence before Japan figured it out. "Do you wish to speak with him?"

"_Ah-..Y-yes, I suppose." _Arthur tried to hide the majority of his voice by speaking quickly. No doubt about it, _He _was the one who missed his kid.

"Albert! Your father is on the phone!"

A muffled yell and groan could be heard, then some stomping followed by Albert's voice "_WHICH ONE!"_

"Ha-Ha. Very funny. Come here." Japan signaled Albert to come down the stairs to answer his call. Once he made it down, he was handed the phone and reluctantly spoke into the reciver

"Dad?"

"_Albert!" _Arthurs voice could be heard in a lighter, happier mannor now. However, even as he spoke the child's name, all noise in the background died instantly.

Albert looked at Japan with a look of '_Dear god help me please!' _Japan just chuckled and watched what happened.

"H-hay dad!" Albert tried to sound enthusiastic. He failed epicly.

"_How've you, baby?"_

"Stop calling me that! I hate that!" Albert hissed at the phone, he face flushing red.

"_Fine, Fine. How'd Japan so far?"_

"Quiet, stiff and boring…-Oh! You meant the _Country." _Kiku just looked annoyed now. Arthur could be heard scolding his child through the phone. "Yes yes, sorry. I meant no offence."

"_Well…Anything new?" _

"Pop, it's been three days. But yes, I started a war."

"…_A war? Really?" _By the sound of it, Arthur was jumping with joy "_I'm so proud! With who!"_

"Russia's daughter."

"_Nice! Beat the communist!" _Arthur hissed into the phone. He needed to remember that Russia was in the same room.

"I'm trying too right now-..Hold on." Albert took he head away from the phone as Nadiya walked up beside him. "Are you lying to your dad? Your not winning, I killed off your Sawsbuck. Your _loosing, _Comrade." She then walked away giggling.

Albert sighed then pulled the phone back up "Dad? I'll have to talk to you later…I'm loosing the war right now…She ended up killing my Sawsbuck. I am out of defences…-"

"_ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT POKEMON!"_

"Well, Yeah…What else has a 'Sawsbuck' in it?" Albert visabley shrugged.

Arthur we fuming by now, spitting out every curse known to man away from the phone, but everyone could still hear it. Alfred could be heard laughing from the phone.

Albert just looked at the phone, then sighed and gave a side-long stare at Japan "I don't think I'll be using this anymore. Here'ya go." We handed Kiku the phone and walked back upstairs, grumbling the whole way.

Japan tried to hear what was going on from the other side, but the line went dead. Either Arthur hung up or he was walking around raging so much he hit a dead spot.

"So much for world peace." Kiku sighed.

_Hetalia! _

"_It had been around a week since then. School was starting in a few days and was keeping the young teen's on their toes. Anxiety was knawing away at everyone. However, Japan got a call late one night, and was ready to leave the following morning. All four teenagers pulled out their weapons to keep him their; whining."_

"Your going to a world meeting! Can I come!" Nadiya was jumping up and down, alongside Maria who was also jumping around. They wanted to see their parent again.

"No, I'm afraid—"

"Pluh-l_eeeeeese_? I miss my mamma!" Maria whined, giving her best pouting face.

"I miss my Mama too!" Nadiya whimpered. Emma walked up beside them and cuddled her little polar bear plushie. She normally did this when she missed Canada.

Albert was the only one to not be whining. Japan stared at him for a moment before Albert answered "I don't care…I don't miss 'em."he turned his head and looked at the floor. Liar.

"No, you all are not countries. I'm sorry—"

At that moment, Maria started crying like a two-year-old. Nadiya and Emma went and hugged her, whimpering like puppies. Their plan was working.

Japan sighed, and all six pairs of eyes looked up at him, all big and sad. Japan sigh again, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger.

This was not going to end well.

_Hetalia! _

Everyone was sitting around the heated table in the living room, smushed together, all surrounding a laptop with a webcam on top. All three girls were fixing each other's hair, making sure they looked presentable, while Albert just straightened his tie. Japan was right in the middle of it all, waiting oh so patiently until the meeting could commence.

Suddenly, a tiny window popped up '_Hero_luver would like to begin a webcam chat.' _Japan moved the mouse to click check, but gave a look to everyone, making sure they were ready. They _were _about to be on a webcam in front of the entire world. Literally.

"Ready?" Kiku asked nicely, all the girls nodded along with Albert. Japan clicked '_OK'_ and a large window popped up giving a good view of the entire conference.

Everyone was watching the laptop, on the edge of their seats. As soon as everyone saw eachother, a few moments of silence. Then, as if on cue, sound erupted from one end. It came from Italy, he squeal happily.

"_Maria! La Mia Bambina! I've missed you so a'much!" _He was almost jumping out of his seat to go hug the screen, but Germany had a hand on his shoulder to keep him still.

"Mama! Mi sei mancato!" Maria squealed with glee. Only as few inches from the screen, Maria waves to her Dad "Hallo Papa! Ich vermisse dich!"

Germany blushed, then smiled and waves "_Hallo, Maria_." Maria was wiggling around like a puppy, while Nadiya noticed her parents close to the screen. She moved forward and gave a huge greeting

"Eĭ! Mama i Papa!" She flailed her arms around. Russia grinned a huge grin (not the scary kind) and waved back

"_Hello Little odin!" _Russia squeaked, while beside him, China smile warmly and held up a hand covered by a sleeve "_Hāi, wǒ de bǎobèi!"_

Emma managed to squeeze her way to the front, scanning for the blonde and albino. Spotting one, she waved sweetly "Hey mom!"

Everyone at the meeting looked around to where she was waving and noticed Canada. Matthew raised his hand sheepishly and waved back "_Hello Emma_!" Beside Canada, Prussia's voice boomed far over his husbands voice "_Emma! My strong little girl!"_ He stuck his head into the webcam's view. "Hey dad."

"_Did'ja beat anyone up yet?_" Prussia laughed his normal _pepepe _laugh, until Canada hit him with his elbow to make him shut up.

Arthur's voice could be heard talking to Alfred behind the computer '_Where's Albert? Why hasn't he said anything yet?'_

On Japan's end, everyone looked to Albert, who just shrugged and scooted to the front and waited to see his parents, though very unenthusiastic about it.

"_Oi! Albert! You look so much like yer' mom!_" Gilbert's remark made Albert blush slightly, while again the Prussian burst into laughter. Suddenly, the Meeting's laptop was turned around to face those who where working it; Alfred and Arthur. Arthur looked a little annoyed, while Alfred looked positively ecstatic to see his son.

"_Albert! Kiddo, how'ya doing?" _Alfred's voice was full of spark and joy, just as normal.

"Eh, can't complain. I can't find a hamburger place, though. I may just go crazy." Albert responded with a dry sense of humor. Alfred, however, was laughing his head off. Arthur just glared at him _'it wasn't that funny, you git.'_

Alfred wiped his eyes and calmed himself "_Well…Hey—Here's your mom! Say hi!"_

Against him will, Arthur was pulled in front of the webcam. Both parent and offspring stared at each other in silence. Not one bit of emotion showing. Finally, Albert spoke up.

"S'up." Albert nodded his head upward. Arthur just looked even more annoyed.

"_I'm not talking to you unless you use proper English." _

"Awesome. C'ya." Albert got up from his spot and walked into the kitchen. Everyone just watched, jaws dropped, as the kid walked away from a world meeting. They looked back to the screen and Arthur…oi.

Noone could tell if he was about to cry or kill someone, he face was twisted with mixed emotions. Quickly, he stood up from his chair and walked up in the same manner as his son. Moments after, rage yells could be heard outside the meeting room.

"_Well…uh…Japan, I think that's enough for one day…er..—"_

"I agree, America-san. We will continue the meeting once I return."

"_Perfect! Well, G'night! Bye kids!" _Alfred waves to the three girls all positioned around the laptop. "Bye Mr. America!"

Once the webcam session closed, everyone moved away and went to bed.

_Hetalia! _

Albert was walking through the hallway to his room. It was rather late, but he'd been up walking around the house. He didn't sleep well when he had a lot on his mind. As he passed the Italian's room, he heard quiet voices. The door was slightly ajar, so he peeked inside…

"….I know…that was weird…" Maria's voice talked in a low tone. Albert heard another voice come from the phone she was holding. It was a quiet tone too, but one he'd heard tonight.

"_Si…I wish I knew what was wrong with England…" _Feliciano sighed.

"Maybe they're just…sad because they're so far apart…" Maria giggled half-heartedly.

Albert moved closer to the door, slightly pressing against it. It moved slightly, but he grabbed the handle lightly to make it stop. He listened carefully…

"_Ve~ maybe that's it!" _Feli giggled then sighed his normal sigh "_Mi bambina, I miss you, you know?"_

"Mamma, I know that! You told me tonight, remember?"

"_Ve~ It was so long ago, though!"_

"Ma, it was less that two hours ago." Maria laughed in a hushed tone.

"_Still, I miss my bambina. Your Vati misses his bambina too~"_

Maria smiled and giggled, the whimpered and brought a hand to her eye to wipe something away.

"_Ve~ Maria, Mi bambina, please don't be sad. We'll see each other again soon, Va bene?"_

"Si, Mamma. Ti amo e papà entrambi!" Maria whimpered, before Feliciano murmured something that sounded like lyrics to a lullaby and they both said their good-byes in Italian. Once he heard the click of the phone, Albert quickly walked to his room.

**ヘタリア** **2gen**

_+End+_

_(ROLL CREDITS!)_


	3. Chapter 3

[Axis Powers**ヘタリア** **2gen**]

[Episode 3]

(Cue _Hetalia _intro theme!)

_Hetalia! _

"_Being new into Japan, all the 'world's children were told of its greatness by Japan himself. They tried they're hardest to understand, but failed because they were teenagers and being educational facts, it was boring."_

"_They were all there for one reason, to begin their first-class education. When the day would finally roll around, they would be ready. Or would they? That day drew closer, while all four teenager's prepared in the only way they knew; warfare."_

Albert was the first up that morning, besides Kiku, who was already awake and making steamed rice for breakfast. He was groggily and half-asleep already, so he slumped his way into the bathroom. He had no knowledge of the person following behind him.

Once out of the bathroom, he walked over to the stairs and stopped at the edge. Something seemed…off about the stairs. His sleepy eyes scanned the steps, but saw nothing that has changed. Even with his glasses on, he noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

He was just about to walk down when a leg jutted out from beside him and tripped him. No reaction time at all, he just fell down the stairs loudly. The thundering sound of a body falling down was enough to wake up Emma and Maria, and bring Kiku out of the kitchen quickly in search of what was wrong.

A voice boomed with triumph from the top "Hunger Games, Bitch!" It was Nadiya.

Kiku walked over to Albert and simply asked him if he felt any broken bones, where as Albert just responded with whining about how mean the Russian was.

Maria and Emma walked to the edge of the stairs and looked down

"Al, you OK?" Emma asked in a quiet voice. An arm poked up from the limp body at the bottom and gave a weak thumbs-up.

Maria gave Nadiya a side-long look and muttered "You could've killed him, you know that?"

Nadiya just looked back at her friend in total shock and a questioning gaze "Da, your point?"

Both the Canadian and Italian looked at each other before Maria sighed "Never mind…"

_Hetalia! _

All five people sat at the _kotatsu _table, all silent except for the _klinking _of their utensils on the bowls of rice. The silence at the table was making the young Italian very uncomfortable; she was used to noise while at the table. She lived with Feliciano, so it was rarely ever quiet. Emma was partially used to the quiet, but Gilbert lived with them and he knows not of the meaning of 'Silence'. Albert could care less; he was glaring a glare at Nadiya that would make…that could…well, it was just a bad glare.

Maria notice and quickly looked away. She never liked making eye contact with angered people, she learned that much from her father. Kiku must've noticed too, because he set down his bowl gently and cleared his throat

"Nadiya, is there som'sing you'd r'ike to say to Albert?"

Nadiya looked up innocently, looking from Kiku to Albert who was still glaring harshly, but not setting down his food. She gave a thoughtful face, then smiled sweetly, leaning against the table on her elbows "So, I heard your dad's economy is crap—"

Albert slammed down his rice bowl and kept his glare. Kiku sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, then spoke.

"Nadiya, you could've killed Albert today. You must be more car'ful."

"CAREFUL! Bloody wanker, You've gotta be joking!" Albert jumped up and yelled right at Japan, and since japan was short, Albert towered over him. "I could've fu—"

Maria grabbed his arm and jerked it downwards. He fell flat on his butt and shot a look at the Italian, who in turn was glaring right back at him. He forgot, she hated profanity, just as her mother did.

Albert just cleared his throat "I could've died today."

"I never meant for you to die, I just…wanted to get back at you." Nadiya crossed her arms.

"Back at me! For what?" Albert was passed angry now, he was just plain confused!

"The. Room." Nadiya huffed in her thick accent. It was thickest when she was angry.

Albert widened his eyes and leaned closer into the table, blinking a few times to try and understand what was just said. Then he fell back and laughed that 'American' laugh.

"You are angry because of _that? _A friggin' _bedroom!"_ He gasped put between laughs.

"Yes! I wanted that room! You play dirty, your taller than me and pushed me outta the way!" Nadiya jutted out her lower lip and made a face…a strange face.

"Naw, come'on! Be a good sport! I won that room fair and square!"

Kiku just sighed into his hands, very annoyed by this point. Maria just slid to his side and tapped his shoulder for attention "I have an idea to stop the fighting!" she whispered.

"Eh? What?"

"We could create…" she leaned close to his ears and whispered "A miniature Berlin wall from pillows and concrete."

"…No 'Rikey."

_Hetalia! _

"Does this outfit make mien butt look big?" Maria turned around in front of Emma and Nadiya, all were dressed in their Japanese school uniforms. Both girls shook their heads. "Naw, Look's fine!" Emma gave her a thumbs up.

"I hope it does, Uncle Kiku took like…fifty pictures to send to our parents! I don't wanna look stupid."

"I didn't know our parents _wanted _that many pictures…Aru…" Nadiya was lying on her back on Maria's bed and made that onomatopoeia sound that China normally made.

Emma just shrugged as Maria finished doing her hair, which took forever. She inherited her mother's hair color, but her father's way of hair care.

"Guys, you ready yet?" Albert's voice rang in from the hallway. All girls turned as he swung the door open using his foot. He looked very…annoyed. He was dressed in the boys' school uniform. "Seriously, we need to go. The faster we go, the faster today can be over with."

"Don't you looks just precious?" Nadiya remarked snidely from the bed, making Emma giggle. Albert just grabbed a pillow from the chair beside him to throw at her "Shadd'up."

"Are you all ready?" Japan's voice called from the first floor. "Ja!" Maria answered, skipped over and grabbed her bag and went downstairs. Both girls followed her lead, taking their new schoolbags and going to their 'uncles' call.

Albert just slumped his shoulders and sighed.

"Today's gonna suck."

_Hetalia! _

"_Normally, the students would have different classes by age or gender, however Japan arranged for all four of the children to have the same class. This would be perfectly fine, if not for the constant War between Nadiya and Albert. One could call it a World War, but they didn't know their countries yet, so they just stuck with 'War'."_

Emma sat at her desk, swinging her legs back and forth. The teacher was going to walk in any second, so she was excited. Her mommy told her to be nice and respect the teacher and to make a good impression. Her daddy, on the other hand, told her to never bend to the will of the 'gas-bag' teacher and to become supreme ruler of the class. She ignored that…

Maria was seated next to her, and Nadiya was a few chairs behind. Albert was seated on the opposite side of Emma and two chairs back. This kept him away from Nadiya and any future confrontations. The other students were 'human' so the four were told to by Japan;

"Please refrain from referring to your parent's by their countries."

They nodded, but in truth, it went in one ear and out the other. It was only common sense to keep their parents a secret, and hopefully it would stay that way.

All the students were chatting it up with one another, when the classroom door slid open. In walked the teacher who none of the students knew. Excluding the four Chibicountires, who recognized the teacher _right _away.

"Good Morning, Class. I am Mr. Eduard Bock."

All four leaned back in their seats and stared. Maria turned to Emma and mouthed

'_OMG is that Estonia!'_

Emma nodded quickly and mouthed back

'_Why is a Nord here? OMG!'_

Estonia cleared his throat and got everyone's attention "We will be learning World History in this class. A sly grin passed over his face and quickly disappeared. He looked rather chipper. Probably because he was away from Russia and Poland for a long while during his teaching time. He must've been recruited by Japan to teach, because Estonia was rather smart.

"Now class, our first assignment will be a project! I will assign you all different countries to research and make a five page essay over their national history, origin and current events."

He began walking from desk to desk passing out papers with the names of the Nation's each student was assigned. When she reached Maria, she was handed '_Canada_'. She squinted at the paper, then turned it to show Emma, in which she received a thumb's up.

Emma was expecting to get a German country, because he father used to be a German country and that would be easy. But instead she was handed '_Southern Italy'_.

She nearly gawked out loud, but instead showed it slowly to Maria. At first, the Italian's face was happy, then turned to an 'unsure' face. Maria answered with a faint shrug and thumbs up.

Estonia walked to Nadiya's desk and set her paper face down and quickly walked to the next desk. She flipped it over and openly shrieked. '_North America'._

So much shock on her face…it would be funny, if not for her known outburst and knowing her father's outbursts, it could be fatal.

Finally, he handed Albert his paper. No surprise to everyone else, it read in happy print '_Russia'._

No emotion passed over his face and gave nothing away. That's never good. Slowly he lowered his head to his desk and sighed.

"I'm so screwed."

_Hetalia! _

Japan speed walked down the hallway. It was after school, but None of the kid's came home and as Kiku waited patiently, slowly moving into panic, his phone rang;

'_Is this Mr. kiku Honda?"_

"Yes, This is him. Who is this?"

"_This is the Highschool. Your nieces and Nephew got into some trouble and their teacher's would like to speak with you."_

Japan let his shoulders fall, then answered formally "_Hai, _I understand, thank you."

Once he hung up the phone, he let out a shriekish yell

"How could they all do this the first day!"

_Hetalia! _

Japan was outside the classroom, with Maria standing beside him. She looked crestfallen and he just looked serious. What could she've done to look this guilty?

He walked into the Science classroom and sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the teachers desk. Maria seated next to him and faces the Science teacher; Latvia.

"H-Hello Mr. Japan…I'm sorry I had to call you…but…" he tilted his head towards Maria who sunk lower into her seat.

"Greeting_s, _Ravis. What did you do wrong?"

"W-Well, She…er…" Mr. Latvia looked down and cleared his throat. Japan looked behind him and noticed the lap section of the classroom was closed off by a sheet. This made Kiku wonder…

"Is that what happened to the lab…did She do it?" Japan motioned to Maria who was now freighted. Latvia looked up in shock then laughed "No No, Mr. Japan, she didn't do _that _to the Lab. That was a different student. No," Latvia bent down and pulled out a bunson burner and a metal bowl full of…something. Kiku took the bowl and examined inside; Noodles.

"Maria here…she tried to make Pasta during Lab. The burner burnt it. It never caused a fire, but I just wanted you to be aware of her…intentions."

"Intentions?"

"Y-Yes. She seems to have the same obsession Mr. Italy does…She needs to refrain from cooking during our experiments!" Latvia was always nervous, and being a science teacher and trying to keep the peace was…rather difficult.

Japan took a moment to register this information. Then nodded and smiled "_Hai. _I'll make sure she understands."

Kiku walked Maria and out put a hand on her shoulder "No more cooking, Ok?"

"B-But—I love to cook!" She looked shocked and scared. Japan realized what he said and decided to re-word his sentence. "Ok, no more cooking _in class._"

Maria smiled and nodded "_Ja_! Ok!"

_Hetalia! _

Nadiya walked into the classroom with Japan, the same classroom He'd just left from. Mr. Latvia smiled sheepishly then gave Nadiya a sour look. She just walked to her seat and sat down sweetly.

"Hello, Mrs. Bravinski." Latvia spoke in an unusually even tone. Japan looked from the nord to the girl, highly confused. She nodded curtly then looked to Kiku "Are we done yet?"

"Japan, that sheet—" Latvia pointed to the sheet from before that closed off the Lab "_That _was Nadiya's doing."

"W-What!" Kiku was extremely confused and angered by this. He tried to get Nadiya to look him straight in the eyes, but she looked away and sunk into her seat.

"W-What did she do!"

"Well…" Latvia placed both hands on his desk and clasped them together. "Our class was doing a special experiment over Nuclear power and such…influence on the environment." He held up a page with steps on how to use leaves with bits of chemicals to test that "Well…Nadiya was working with her own group. While away from the table…she decided to...How did you say it, Nadiya?"

Nadiya wiggled then sat up straight "Chernobyl."

"Ah yes, Chernobyl. She wanted to see what Chernobyl was like."

Japan's face was priceless. "S-She blew up…the LAB!" Japan looked like he was ready to faint, thinking of the cost of replacing lab equipment.

"Not really, just one quarter of it." Nadiya added, she smiled sweetly.

Latvia shot her a look, a glare, but a sheepish one. "Still, I've had to close off the labs for a week because of the chemicals."

"Nuclear chemicals?"

"No, household chemicals, but still harmful."

"I will pay for anything that's needs to be replaced. She is my responsibility—" Latvia held up his hand and gave a small smile "No no, Don't worry. Mr. Japan, I owe _you _for getting me this job and…" Latvia cast a glance at Nadiya who was off in la-la land, then leaned closer to Japan "..getting me away from Mr. Russia. Thank you!" he whispered sharply.

Japan nodded and stood up, bowing slightly "Thank you."

"No, Thank _you _Mr. Japan."

_Hetalia! _

The next stop for Japan was the Home Ec room. Albert stood outside, leaning against the wall. As he saw Kiku walk up, he sighed "Well, better go inside. Teacher's waiting."

As both walked inside, they were greeted by Mrs. Ukraine. She was wearing an apron that was loose, except over her…_upper _half. She smiled and waved "Hello, Mr. Japan! I've been waiting for you." Japan bowed nicely and greeted her "Hello, Mrs. Katyusha."

She walked into the Kitchen and immediately Kiku's nose was met by the mixed smell of burning and death. Soon he realized it came from one of the ovens. Ukraine bent down and pulled out a pan of…scones.

"Today, our assignment was to cook a family recipe." She looked over at Albert, then to Japan "Albert…decided to cook his Mom-…Mr. Arthur's Scones."

Japan took one in his hand and tapped it against the counter. Rock hard. He held it up to sniff and it smelled just as bad. He looked at Ukraine with a confused look "I don't understand."

"Well, everyone was required to try each other's food…" she sighed "Almost the entire class got food poisoning and had to go to the nurse's office."

"Ah." Japan sighed "That's understandable. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, I offer cooking class after school! I can teach Albert how to cook…so this won't happen again."

Albert glared "I can cook just fine! My mom taught me how!"

"That's my point." Ukraine answered matter-of-factly.

_Hetalia! _

"Gym class? How do you get in trouble in _Gym Class?" _Japan was standing beside Emma in the Coach's office. Mr. Denmark turned his chair around, holding his prize axe and cleaning it gently.

"Emma here…she was playing dodge ball and nearly killed someone!"

"Emma…!"

"I'm sorry! My dad taught me how to play ball! He told me to always throw it has hard as possible!"

Danmark and Japan both looked at the girl in shock, then the Nord sighed in understanding "Prussia…she never be a teacher." He pinched the bridge of his nose "Especially Gym class."

"Ok, so what's the damage?" Japan sighed and was ready for fork out any amount of payment to keep this a.) Quiet and b.)from getting worse. And for the student's injuries, always for the students.

"Eh?" Danmark straightened his posture and the gave a loud laugh "No money! Just tell her to never play like that again, 'kay?"

"_Hai_, Thank you Mr. Denmark!"

Both Japan and Emma walked out of the office. Emma smiled and remarked "I really feel bad for this one guy I pelted with a ball. I hit him right…-" she cut off as she noticed Kiku giving her a strange look.

"Never mind…Lets go home."

**ヘタリア** **2gen**

_+End+_

_(ROLL CREDITS!)_

_Bonus Time! _

_Because of the lateness of this Chapter, and it's shortness, the next chapter (Chapter 4) will be *hopefully* in two parts. I don't wanna say WHEN I'll have it done, nor will I accept any annoying texts/emails/messages ect about previews and whatnot. I'll get it don't when I do. _

_However, I'll tell you a tiny bit what to expect;_

"_Japan finally gets to go to a real World Meeting, but he gets an unexpected surprise!"_

_Also, If you are a fan of this or just read it, and have interest in having your art for it be in a video, I'm planning on making a trailer for this series to put on YouTube to get more fans! I plan to have it done by the time I make chapter 5. Please, Help and contribute!_

_Hasta-la-Pasta~_


	4. Chapter 4

[Axis Powers**ヘタリア** **2gen**]

[Episode 4 – *Special* "Meeting of Minds"]

(Cue _Hetalia _intro theme!)

"_After the first few weeks of school passed on without a hitch, everyone become accustomed to the new lifestyle Japan was offering them. The projects over the nations was due at the end of the year, so each student had a long enough time to work out everything for the presentation."_

"_Since they all had enough time, they all took their sweet given time. Now, the summer break approached, and the four children looked forward to…whatever they could get planned. Each had their own idea, which led to a very…interesting late-night meeting…"_

"Ok, good. We're all here." Maria sat cross-legged on her bed. Beside her sat Emma and Nadiya, leaving Albert resting his arms on the desk chair next to the bed. Nadiya was leaning against the wall, snoring lightly. Emma fought to keep her eyes open, whereas Albert was asleep. Just dead asleep.

"Why're we all here, again…?" Emma asked groggily. Maria turned and handed her a stick of gum "To discuss the Summer break plans, of course!"

Emma took the offering and chewed it, slowly letting the sugar wake her up "Ok…so…?"

"We all need to butt heads and come up with a plan, otherwise this'll be a _very_ boring fall break."

Maria turned and tapped Nadiya on her shoulder with the stick of gum. Nadiya took it without even opening her eyes, and chewed it slowly, still looking asleep. Next, she threw a stick at Albert, which it hit him right on the head "Albert! Wakeup!"

"_Nughh!" _In return Albert made a squeaky whiney sound. "Whaaat?"

"Wakeup! We need to discuss this planning stuff!"

Nadiya was awake by now, leaning forward to look right at the Italian "…Did you drink coffee or something? Because your waaaaay to awake…_aru._"

"No no…No coffee for me!" Maria squeaked happily. She looked high or something.

"How much gum did you chew…?" Emma took the pack from Maria's bedside and examined it. It was missing only three pieces.

"I chew no gum, silly-billy!" Maria rolled over and _tee-hee'd _herself silly.

"Ok, then where's the speed? Cocaine? Marijuana?" Albert huffed groggily. He was now very annoyed.

"I ate like…three bowls of Pasta! I'm wide awake!" Maria bounced up and around the room to point at the empty bowls sitting on her dresser. All three teens stared in….confusion.

"Wait, Comrade. A normal person would be dead _asleep _after two bowls of pasta. You eat…_three_ and are _wide awake_?"

Maria jumped back onto the bed and nodded vigorously "_Ja, Ja Ja!"_

"Ok…Calm down, Pasta freak. If you wanna discuss stuff, now would be great since we're all awake…" Albert sighed, shifting positions in the chair to where he faces all three girls.

"We need a vote. Someone suggest something, and we vote on it." Nadiya huffed. She waited to sleeeeeep.

"Beach?" Albert sat up a little more straight. Emma just glared at her cousin "No beach."

"Let's go to Olive Garden!" Maria pulled her head off the pillow in front of her. Her eyes were shut and she had that…face. That face Feliciano normally had. Total bonkers.

"…For the entire Summer break…you want to go to Olive Garden…? For summer break…?" Albert stared at the Italian with annoyance.

"Yus!" Maria then giggled herself silly and fell back against the bedding. Albert just face-palmed. "We are getting _no'vere!" _Nadiya growled.

No one had noticed that Emma had gotten up and walked to the door, head poking out into the hallway and listening to something…someone.

"Em? What's up?" Albert called out to the girl, but she just held up a hand to shut him up. "_Shhhhush_."

"Hey!" Albert whined, while Nadiya jumped up and ran to the Canadian, following her lead and listening to whatever she was listening to.

While both girls listened, Maria sat up and beckoned Albert over, a fearful look on her face. A bit confused, he walked over just for her to pull him onto the bed, holding him close. "Did you hear it…?"

Albert struggled, highly confused and annoyed by now "hear what!"

"It's…it's a…" Maria looked around the room, following an invisible something.

"What…?"

"it's a _winkey." _Maria squeaked out.

Albert slowly turned his head and stared at her like she was crazy, then pushed her away "Get off, Crazy git!"

Once he was free from the crazy girl, he joined the other two at the doorway. Just down the hall, Kiku's voice could be heard on the telephone. Emma held a finger to her lips in silence, then slowly crept along the wall. Both Albert and Nadiya followed, leaving Maria to take a few moments then follow.

When the group reached the room where Japan slept in, they could hear a little more clearly now…

"…When?" Japan's voice was hushed, but he was talking to a friend, they could tell by how he spoke to them. They waited a few moments before he spoke again "Next week? A'right. The children will be on break by then…-"

The _children _looked at each other, then anchored their attention back to the conversation. Japan was walking back and forth on the wooden floor "Yes….yes. I can get Heracles to watch after them…-..No, I trust him…hey!"

Whoever he was talking to, they must know him very well.

"Yes…Yes, thank you. Goodnight." The click of the phone and the sound of footsteps made all four teens freeze in place. They were all glued to the door of the room, waiting to hear what happened next. None of them expected Kiku to open the door, sending all four teens to the ground at his feet.

"EH!" Japan jumped back in surprise. Nadiya stared up at him and gave a goofy grin "Betch'a this looks funny, Da?"

"Not one bit," he crossed his arms "Get off the ground, now!"

All four stood up and bowed their heads. They'd been caught up this late and spying on a phone call that was most likely meant to be private. Emma stepped forward a bit and sheepishly apologized

"Mr. Japan, we meant no harm…! We just heard you talking and got curious," she looked down at the floor and mumbled "Who were you talking too? Are you leaving…?"

Japan was caught off guard at the question "L-Leaving…?"

Each of the teen's raised their heads and looked very distressed. They didn't want to him to leave them; they were already so far away from their family, they needed someone there with them.

"No…well, not yet." He walked around the room slowly arranging random items "Mr. Prussia called and informed me that they would be holding a world meeting a week from today. In America."

Suddenly, Maria looked excited "We can go too…?" She clasped her hands together and was bounding a little.

"Eh-…No. I'm sorry, but none of you are nations. You're not allowed to come to a meeting—"

"Tell them to let us come!" This time, Emma stepped forward and pled, she looked desperate

"We haven't seen our family's in almost half a year!" Albert added. All four pairs of eyes looked to him "Why do you care?" Nadiya questioned.

"Well, I'm bored, and a trip will give me something to do." Albert leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and looked away.

"Pleeeease? Please Uncle Kiku?" Maria shuffled up to her 'uncle' and grabbed hold of his sleeve, giving a pouty face he'd seen her use on Ludwig time after time. It always worked.

Japan sighed, letting his shoulders droop a bit. This was a quite large request, one that will take lots of talk and planning, but it just might work. He looked at all four teenagers, then crossed his arms "Do you understand what exactly you are asking me to do?"

"_Ve, _Your gonna ask Mr. America to let us come, yes? Not too hard!" Maria smiled, tilting her head.

Kiku shook his head "No, what your all asking me to do is ask permission to break a tradition that had been going on for centuries. Only true nations do attend meetings, and by all counts, you are all just normal teenagers."

"But we're _not _normal!" Emma giggled. She was right. They were all born of two…_guys. _Nation's at that. Normally nations don't have children, same goes for two men not having children the 'Natural way'. They were breaking many laws that should not be able to have been broken. So why not break a small, teeny tiny rule?

Japan again sighed. He was by the phone already, and he knew the person he could talk to was awake by now…

"Alright. Just make a few promises;" Japan held up his hand. All four teen's stood straight and was ready to listen.

"One; You must contain yourself here for the week _and _while we're in America. Please." All four nodded eagerly. Japan continued "Two; You will spend school time learning and not planning for the trip. Once you all get home, I want home assignments done _before _planning."

"Three; Respect everyone at the meeting. They are all nations, while you are a tiny speck to them. Understand? You are privileged to be there, so act like it."

All three girls jumped together and enveloped themselves in a group hug. They were beside themselves with joy. They would get to see their family's once again. Still, Albert could care less.

"Alright, you all got your answer. Now please, everyone go to bed." Japan waves his hands towards the door, signaling for them to depart. All four bowed and left quickly. The girls decided to have an impromptu sleepover in Maria's room to discuss the trip in a week's time.

_Hetalia! _

Japan held the phone to his head, the ringing tone continuing for six times before it was answered by a very familiar voice.

"_Yolo?"_

"Ah, Mr. America! J-Just who I wanted…to talk to." Japan tried to keep calm, but he knew the trouble he was getting just by asking.

"_Eh? Reaaaally? Why would that be? Why would Japan be calling little ol' America?" _Alfred's joking voice mocked Kiku's trouble with calling.

"Alfred. Be serious. We have a problem."

Alfred stopped joking and got quiet. Japan rarely called other nation's by their Human names. "_What kind'a trouble?"_

"Well…My phone conversation with Prussia was overheard by the four children. They insisted that I ask if they…" deep breath, "…may attend the meeting."

It was very quiet. Granted, Japan loved the silence anywhere, but not during this very moment. No, this silence was beginning to scare him. "_Attend…the World Meeting…?"_

"Y-Yes…!" Japan began fumbling with the phone cord "They…they miss their—"

"_HELL YES!" _Alfred yelled so loud Japan was afraid everyone in the house could've been woken up. He pulled his head back to the phone, shaking slightly. He didn't like how these western nations acted.

"R-Really? You think they'll be Ok to come…?"

"_Yeah! I'll send the memo; 'Family World Meeting'"_

"Don't you mean 'World Family Meeting' Alfred-san?"

"_Yeah, yeah, Whatever. Well, if I'm gonna get this new message out, I'll need to let ya' go and begin calling people!" _

"You do know it's quite early in the other nations…right?"

"_Oh pish-posh. Don't dawdle on details! Gotta fly! G'night Japan!" _Click.

Japan slowly went and hung up the phone. Once that task was done, he sat on his bed and sighed, placing his head into his hands. What had Alfred said? He'd tell _everyone? _That meant…

Kiku's head shot up and finally realized what exactly that would mean.

"Everyone's going to attend…?" he murmured "_Everyone _and their _families._" Japan smile slightly. That sounded alright to him.

_Hetalia! _

"_With the world meeting only a few days away, everyone was rushing to finish tasks that needed to be done before flying away to America."_

"So…we'll go to this place first, then we'll go here…then we'll can get lunch before we continue…" Nadiya was pointing out a map of the city. She pointed to different shops nearby.

"Lovely, we can do that! We can go shopping right after school lets out!" Emma smiled.

"I don't think so." Japan was standing in the doorway. He'd just returned from the store and walked in onto the three girls planning a shopping trip.

"W-Why…?" Maria turned in surprise. Japan set down his bags and crossed his arms, the way he normally does when he sets a new rule. "Because, three teenage girls running loose in the city, shopping no less." He shook his head "Not a chance. I can't trust you three with any money, either."

"What if we found someone to come with us…?" Nadiya leaned forward, hopefulness filled her very being.

"What exactly would you be shopping for?" Kiku raised an eyebrow

All three girls looked to each other and giggled, then Emma spoke up "Well…it's gonna be Summer… Uncle Alfred called me and told us that the meeting would be held nearby a beach…so…"

"Swimsuits." Nadiya finished nonchalantly.

Japan looked at each girl, then shook his head "In no way am I going shopping for swimsuits with three teenage girls. Sound's like an anime…"

"You like anime, though. I saw your collection!" Maria giggled, making Kiku blush slightly. He had good reason, most of those Anime's he owned should not be seen by young eyes.

"I'm not going. Sorry." He leaned down and took the bags of food he's bought and walked into the kitchen. Just as he left, Nadiya turned to Emma and pointed at her "Call your dad. We need a number from him."

"Uh…O-Ok!" Emma did what she said and called her father. After around ten minutes of Prussia's expert version of Q & A, she got the number and hung up.

"This who you wanna call…?" Emma handed Nadiya the paper with the number. She took the paper and pulled out her phone "_Da. _Perfect…" She typed in the number and called.

_Hetalia! _

"Helloooo, Japan!" Hungry skipped through the doorway, carrying one suitcase and her purse. She was wearing a lovely sundress skirt and a frilly-looking tank-top, adoring her head with blingy sunglasses. No surprise with how much money Austria spends on her.

"H-Herro Hungry-san!" japan bowed swiftly. She walked quickly around the living room, examining what could be seen. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Nadiya and the girls called me up! They asked if I would like to go shopping~" She swooned at the word. She'd grown up as a true tomboy, looking more towards fighting than how she looked. Once she got older, she realized she'd missed out on more feminine things. Now Austria would spoil her by letting her buy various things that she thought made her look pretty.

"They called…_you?_" He leaned in, not understanding the lengths they'd gone too for one little shopping trip.

"Yes! I couldn't turn down the offer, so I packed, told Rodrich that I'd see him at the meeting, and flew down here!" she giggled and spun around.

"Ah. I see…" Japan walked to the kitchen and returned with some freshly brewed tea. "I understand your trip must have been very tiring. You may use the bedroom upstairs, the one opposite from the bathroom."

"Thank you. Where are the girls, anyway?" She held the tea in her hands, speaking than taking a drink.

"They will all be home from school in…" he turned to the mounted wall-clock "Around half an hour."

"I can't wait to see them all! I especially can't wait to see Albert. They say he looks just like Arthur!"

"Don't mention that to him. He…he's indifferent about his parents right now."

Hungry nodded slowly and sighed "Well, their teenagers…what can you expect?"

Japan laughed for a moment then stood up "Would you like to help me with preparing dinner?"

"Sure!" Hungry stood up and bounced her way into the kitchen.

_Hetalia! _

"Lets look over here!" Maria pointed over to a smaller section with soft earthy colored swimsuits. She liked earthy colors.

"Ne, let's look at those!" Nadiya pointed to bright colored swimsuits. She liked bright colors. This seems that there were to be an impasse here.

"Girls, let's make a decision." Hungry sighed. Emma walked beside her, quietly looking at her cellphone. They had just arrived at the store, looking around for less than ten minutes. It would seem that this could take forever, but it would not have taken as long if not for a small surprise—

"…Why is there a polar bear walking around with a Starbuck's cup…?" Maria pointed at the small bear, standing on two legs, wearing a scarf, and drinking from a Starbuck's portable cup.

Emma looked up from her phone for a moment, looked back down, then did a double take and make a scared face "K-Kumajiro…!"

The bear instantly looked at her, lowering the cup, and began to waddle to her and snuggle onto her leg. Hungry, Nadiya and Maria looked at her for a moment. Nadiya smirked slyly "So you're the…er…Bear Whisperer?"

"N-No! This is my papa's bear!" Emma smiled shyly, then kneeled down to his level "Kuma, where's Papa?"

"Who?" The bear chirped before latching onto the straw of its cup innocently.

"Canada." Emma huffed nonchalantly.

The bear ignored her question and just looked around. Like talking to a two-year-old. Emma sighed gruffly, slumping her shoulders. "Well…This is fun."

"Wherever the bear is, Canada is, right?" Hungry tilted her head slightly. Emma answered with a slow nod.

"Well, we can't leave him here. Might as well take him along…" Hungry sighed. All the girls agreed. A cute little bear following them around would not be that bad. Would it?

The group just walked on, when suddenly Kumajiro darted off in another direction. Emma looked around quickly in distress "Kuma! Little Bear!" she whined. Maria skipped over and stood on her toes to look for the little white fluffy bear. "I don't see him!"

"Oh Maple! I-I lost my papa's pet! This is worse than the time I accidently vacuumed up Gilbird!" Emma wailed and stuffed her face into her hands. Maria patted her distressed cousin's back, hoping this would not get any worse. You'd think it would, right? You are very wrong.

It went perfectly. Fun.

"I see him." Nadiya spoke up, looking in one direction. Her face looked…shocked.

"W-Where!" Emma jumped up and went to the Russian's side. Nadiya pointed to the end of one isle.

There he was, fluffly little Kumajiro, hugging on the leg of Canada, who was leaning down slightly and petting the bear's head. Emma's eye's looked like they were ready to pop out of her head. She rubbed her eyes with her hands, before speaking with a surprised, squeaky voice

"P-Papa…?"

Canada looked up and smiled sweetly "Hello, Emma!"

The teen ran over to her dad and embraced him with a huge hug. The group followed behind. Hungry just cooed and took in the cute sight, Nadiya stuck out her tongue in a gagging motion. Maria skipped over and hugged Matthew warmly. She'd missed seeing her uncle…or was it Aunt? Prussia's her uncle…Hmm…

"What are you doing here?" Emma giggled, tilting her head ever so lightly.

"I called Japan and he told me you all were kinda stumped in preparing for the meeting…so I decided to come help, eh!" Matthew smiled.

"Y-You…Flew…from Canada, to Japan…just to help us shop!" Nadiya spoke up for the first time in…minutes. She received a not from Canada.

"Well, I wanted to help. Plus I wanted to see my little maple leaf." Matthew smiled warmly at Emma before hugging her again. Nadiya made a gagging gesture with her finger from where she was. She hated this 'lovey-touchy-feely crap'.

"What about Dad?" Emma questioned. Canada just laughed quietly "He'll see you soon. He's at the house with Japan."

"He come _with you_!" Maria gasped, a smile forming on her face. Matthew nodded eagerly.

"_Woooooopieeeeeeee!_" Maria jumped up with glee then skipped over to Kumajiro, grabbed his paws, and began to ring-around-the-rosie.

Nadiya just sighed "Why are you so weird…?" Hungry just tapped her on the head with her hand. The little Russian then just groaned. This was gonna be _loads _of fun.

_Hetalia! _

"_Oiiii! _It's my little _nichte_!" Gilbert stood up from where he sat just in time as Maria ran over and jumped into his open arms. She favored her uncle Gilbert the most because he spoiled her when she was little. Plus her daddy and uncle get into fights and she finds it funny.

"This is so fun! I'm so happy your all here~" Maria giggled. Emma laughed alongside her "So am I!"

Hungry elbowed Nadiya, who grunted and smiled falsely "Yeah. So happy. Woopie. Where's Albert? I need to his something…"

"Young Albert-kun is upstairs in his room. He was here when Mr. Prussia arrived and left shortly after." Japan explained evenly.

Maria sighed "Why is he some antisocial all the sudden?"

"Sounds like his mutti! Always antisocial, a stuck in the mud!" Gilbert added, earning him a slap to the back of the head by Matthew. "_Kesesesese~_"

"Well, when he wants to, I suppose he'll make an appearance." Mrs. Hungry sighed and went to put away the shopping bags.

"Did'ja buy what you needed to?" Gilbert looked at his daughter, smirking slightly.

"Yep! We bought the perfect swimwear." Emma grinned like her father.

"I hope its acceptable to wear around other people…" Kiku muttered.

"I think they look awesome!" Nadiya fist-pumped enthusiastically. Gilbert laughed then put an arm around his waifu "Did _you _have fun, _lieben_?"

"Kumajiro should not have been subjected to that…" Matthew sighed, blushing slightly.

"Eh! Swimsuit's too pervy for ya!" Gilbert mocked then laughed his head off, making Canada blush even worse "I-I said nothing like that! And that's our daughter your talking aboot!" In which he promptly smacked gilbert over the head with a pillow.

Emma, Nadiya and Maria just laughed an enjoyed the antics. They would get much more of this in a week's time. They were not prepared for what was going to happen, though. Not prepared at all.


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

[Axis Powers**ヘタリア** **2gen**]

[Episode 5 – (_Part Uno__)_ *Special* "World Meeting"]

(Cue _Hetalia _intro theme!)

"_Ok, so let's recap. Maria was sent to Japan with Nadiya, Emma, and Albert. Nadiya met Maria who then found and annoyed Albert. Emma found all three at the Airport in Japan, where Japan found all four shortly after. Japan took Maria, Nadiya, Emma and Albert to his house to live there. Nadiya and Albert fought over a bedroom and Albert won. Nadiya held a grudge and tripped Albert who fall down the stairs. All five saw the World Meeting over a webcam and it was super awkward. Maria, Nadiya, Emma and Albert then started high school in Japan, where they all got into trouble on the first day. After a few weeks of school, Summer Break was coming close and they made plans. Hungry was invited down to go shopping. Hungary, Maria, Nadiya and Emma found Kumajiro at the mall, then Canada found them. They all found Prussia at home waiting for them with Japan. They all decided to go to the Summer Family World Meeting together."_

"_Are you caught up enough yet? 'Cause if your not, I'm sorry. Anyway…"_

"_Now, it was only one and a half days until they all took a flight to the United States to attend the World Meeting. Nadiya was busy chattering Kiku's ear off about all the things she's going to do with her parents, Emma was busy with Prussia and Canada. On the other side of sanity, was Maria. She was bent out of shape and nervous about the Meeting. Who knew she had Romano's personality when she's nervous?"_

_Hetalia! _

Nadiya was standing in the hall bathroom brushing her hair just as Canada walked by "..eh Nadiya, have you seen Maria?"

The Russian turned and smirked "She's in here room," and Canada turned to go to the little Italian's room when Nadiya called out "I wouldn't go in there…if_ I_ were you."

Matt turned "…W-Why not…?"

"Because," Nadiya pointed her brush at the blonde "She's nervous. When she is nervous she does two things; eats pasta and paints like crazy. Plus, she pulls off this crazy attitude and bark's at everyone"

"B-Barks…?" Matthew tilted his head in worry.

"Not like…_dog _barking, but like…snappy yells and she gets annoyed easily."

"Oh. Alright, I'll be careful." Canada bowed and walked to Maria's bedroom door. He reached for the doorknob, but then paused. He pressed his ear to the door and listened. From inside, strange German rave music could be heard in a muffled way, like from headphones.

Slowly, he turned the knob and looked in with extra caution.

Maria was there, sitting on the floor with a couple un-finished paintings around here. She was currently sketching out a tall figure like a mad-woman, huffing and growling as she erased imperfect lines. The headphones she was wears was the culprit for the music, which was loud enough, apparently.

He knocked on the doorframe "M-Maria…? Japan wanted to know…what you would like with your Ra—"

Maria tilted her head up sharply and glared, kinking her eyebrow just like a certain someone. Picture if you can a mixture between Germany and Romano glaring at you, and there's Maria's glare.

"…men…" Matthew finished his sentence quietly. However, the Italian just took off her headphones and sighed loudly "Wurst." She muttered.

"..Eh? Come again?" Canada asked nicely, since he couldn't hear what she had said.

"Wurst! I said wurst you _dummkopf_! Could you not hear me!" she spat. Her voice scared poor little Canada so much, sounding just like her Father…if he were Italian.

"Y-Y-Yes! I'll t-tell Japan…!" Quickly, he backed out and shut the door, standing there for a moment to deal with the outburst. Unaware she was standing there, Nadiya was leaning on the doorframe, snickering. "Told'ja, comrade."

Once he regained sanity, he walked slowly downstairs, shuffled into the kitchen and sat down beside Prussia. He looked down the whole time.

"Did Maria-kun say what she wanted…?" Japan asked nicely.

It took Canada a few moment to register what he said "W-Wurst."

"Eh? Wurst!" Prussia huffed "Where can ya' get German food in Japan…?"

Canada twitched and lowered his head to the table. Prussia took notice, however, and poked his husband on the arm "Eh, what's the matter, Birdie?"

"She yelled at me." Canada whined in that whiney voice he made when someone would forget his name…again.

"She yelled at you? Maria…daughter of Feliciano, who never yells…she yelled at you…?" Prussia spoke slowly. Canada just nodded, his hair ruffling against the table.

"Maria-kun never yells." Japan added, looking rather worried.

"I'll go talk to her." Prussia sighed and walked upstairs. He knew how to talk to her when she was like this, because he was around her a lot. He was her favorite uncle (besides Antonio) and told him stuff that she never told her parents. He was like another kid to her, mostly because he acted like one.

Matthew just sighed "I hope he knows what he's doing…

It took only a few minutes before both men heard muffled cursing and yelling in…German.

"Why am I surprised…?" Canada muttered. It sounded like they were arguing, or having a very bad disagreement about something. Japan was getting worried, so he untied his apron and was about to set it down when the door slammed open and Maria's voice yelled out

"Hey! _Bringen Sie__das zurück!__Nein!" _her voice sounded angery, then she growled and slammed her door shut again. Loud footsteps were made coming down the stairs, then Gilbert walked in looking rather pleased with himself. He dropped her MP3 player down on the table and smirked.

"She can't get angry without her angsty musik. _Kesesesesesese." _He laughed to himself as Matthew picked up the headphones, put them on and pressed play. His ears were suddenly assaulted by loud, rave music in German.

He took them off quickly and set them down, then pressed his hands to his face

"M-My ears…They've been raped…" He whined quietly. Whereas Prussia was left dumbfounded,

"Oi, Prinzessin… your ears are not your vital regions!"

Japan…facepalm.

_Hetalia! _

"_It was the night before the flight. Everyone was trying their best to relax and get a good-nights sleep. Well…almost everyone."_

Elizabeta walked to Albert's doorway, knocking softly to get his attention. He was sitting on the floor, sifting through a few videogames. He looked over his gasses at her and grunted in reply.

"You know, we have to leave at five'o clock in the morning…shouldn't you be in bed…?"

"Once I get all my games together." Albert mumbled.

"Eh…I don't think you'll need this many games. You'll be with family, so won't you be busy…?"

"These are for when my mom yells at me, _again_, and I just wanna be alone." Albert huffed, setting aside two more games, then going through another stack.

"Albert, you think your mom's going to yell at you…?" She walked over to his bed and sat down, folding her hands over her lap. She tilted her head slightly down to listen for an answer.

He slowly lifted his head, then looked at her "Well, yeah. It always happens. I know _why _and I know _when _it happens."

"You know why your mom yells at you…? Why would she, then?"

"Because…My mom hate's how my dad raised me in America. Claimed I'm not _'Gentlemanly' _enough." He tightened his accent to sound identical to Arthurs, only younger. When she looked at him, he did look like Arthur, a very young version of him. The only thing out of place was the little Nantucket curl; it was not a curl, but a 45 degree angle. Then the glasses, which looked like Alfred's old glasses.

"Wait…you have Arthurs accent, but you were raised in America…?" Elizabeta tilted her head again, trying to get as much backstory as possible from the teenager.

"Yeah…when I was a baby, I guess I was born in England…Anyway, I was raised there in London until I was six or seven, then I went to America with my dad. He asked me 'Tell me when you get homesick and Ill bring you back to London.' But the thing is…I never did. I never missed London. Everything…every_one _was strict there, and strange. In America, everyone was cool and everything was so…_free_." Albert sighed and looked out the window longingly.

Hungary reached forward and brought his face to look back at hers "You know…you may not want to tell anyone else that." She smiled sweetly.

"Eh…Why not…?"

"Because…" she sighed "You were born there, you were meant to be there. Don't say you'll never miss your home, because you'll never know what it feels like until you don't have one."

Albert was taken aback slightly, then sighed "Is that…how Mr. Prussia feels…?"

"Yes." Elizabeta answered bluntly

"Alright…well…Sorry. I've gotta pack. See'ya." Albert got up from the ground and went over to his closet and began to pull out clothes perfect for the summer.

Next was Emma's room. Elizabeta stopped right outside and looked in. Emma's door was open and showed that she was lying in bed, reading a book silently. Seemed simple enough

"You have everything packed?" Elizabeta asked sweetly. Emma set down her book and nodded, her red eyes glittering. So much like Gilbert's…

Hungary waves good-bye and walked to the next room. Maria was laying on her bed, facing her laptop and watching something on the screen.

"Hmm? What are you up too?" She leaned on the doorway as Maria turned her head to face her "An Anime…Why?"

"Well, you need sleep. Put that up."

Maria jutted out her lower lip and pouted as she put her laptop under her bed and covered up for sleep. "_Buonanotte_!" she chirped from under her blanket. Hungary smiled and murmured "Sleep tightly!" Maria reminded Elizabeta so much of the little Italy she watched grow up.

The last room to check was Nadiya, whom, when she opened the door, was sound asleep. Full on snoring. She quietly closed the bedroom door to keep her from waking up. When she was gone, Nadiya sat up and pulled out a few manga's. Then she pulled out her phone and used the light on it to read the books. Last, she pulled out a box of strawberry Pocky and emptied the box. She was not going to sleep anytime soon…

_Hetalia! _

The alarm clock woke up Gilbert first. He hated early mornings, he really did. However, he what he hated more about early mornings is when he had to _do _something that early. Like go get everyone up, get dressed and get onto a place. At five in the morning. Lovely.

Grunting, he slid out of bed and flopped onto the floor. He would've sat there with his back propped up against the bed forever, until the alarm was shut off by someone. He felt like he was being stared at…

Looking up he saw Kumajiro. The bear tilted It's head and stared at Gilbert, who stared back with equal force.

"Vhat are you looking at, fur ball?" Prussia muttered. The bear responded by reaching out with it's paw and patting the albino's head a few times. Until the fifth pat, Gilbird popped out of his hair in protest to his rude awakening and bashing with the bears paw.

"Fine. Lets go…" Gilbert growled as he stood up and went around to wake everyone up.

The first was Emma, who he woke up sweetly as he could by letting Gilbird fly onto her head and peck her ear until she woke up. She looked up groggily at her father and glared her red eyes.

"Prinzessin, Vake up." Prussia whispered nicely.

"_nyeghhhehhg." _Emma answered. She really never like mornings either, but she would have to deal with it.

Next was Albert room. Instead of going and waking him up, Prussia stood at the doorway, god a book from the table next to him and threw it at the sleeping form.

_Thwak!_

Albert lept up in surprise and turned to glare at the Prussian "WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

"Time to get up~" Gilbert made a…kind of singy-song voice. It sounded like a butchered chicken…

Third was Marias room, who he just pulled the sheets off quickly and walked away. She knew that meant 'wake up' because when her parents would go out of town, Gilbert and Matthew would baby-sit her. On school mornings, Matthew would send Kumajiro to wake her up, but Prussia decided that was being too nice and would pull off her sheets to wake her up. Cruel, but effective.

Last was Nadiya's room. Gilbert opened the door and called out "Yo, Wake up! Time to wakey-wakey…"

He walked over to the lump and poked it "Oi…Gettup." The lump known as Nadiya wiggled then stuck out a hand to swat his arm away. He stepped back, and before he went to pull off the covers, a hiss escaped from the bed. "Fine. You'll have to deal with Lizzie if you don't wanna get up." And he promptly exited the room.

_Hetalia! _

Emma was already in the bathroom brushing her teeth as Maria shuffled in with Nadiya shambling behind her. Each girl took their time doing their hair, brushing teeth and what not. Maria was pulling a camo-ribbon around her ponytail when she glanced over at Nadiya, who was barely away and brushing her teeth very slowly.

"Eh…You Ok there, Pal-o-mine?" Maria giggled.

"Bug off." Nadiya mumbled. Maria just tilted her head "What's wrong?"

"I got…less that thirty minutes of sleep last night. I'm not happy." Nadiya growled.

"W-What? Thrist minutes?"

"_Less than_ thirty minutes." The Russian corrected.

"Ohmygosh! Why?"

"I…stayed up watching anime's on my phone…reading manga's…stuff like that." Nadiya waves her hand around lazily as she explained.

"You did that all night? Did you forget how early we were leaving?" Maria scooted closer, bending down to look in Nadiya eyes which were red and had dark circles underneath.

"I did not forget, I chose to ignore." She put matter-of-factly.

Maria sighed and went back to tiring her hair back neatly. "Fine. You'll be sorry later…"

"Sorry? How would I be sorry later? I'll sleep on the plane."

"You could try. But when we get to the Beach, no one will leave you alone for five seconds to sleep. Sorry." Maria grinned sweetly and finished her task. Now she put off of her make-up, brushes and hair stuff into a blue bag and left the bathroom.

Nadiya peeled one eye open to make sure Maria had left, then sighed "Peace and quiet."

Then Matthew walked in, a bag in his hand, most likely to do his hair or shave or something. "O-Oh…Sorry…but may I use—"

Nadiya just snarled and that was enough. The little Canadian ran downstairs. The Russian just snickered.

_Hetalia! _

The plane ride was Fun. Their plane was private, so no normal people to deal with. Japan picked one of the front seats, relaxing in a peaceful section. Prussia and Canada chose seats next to each other of course. Hungary sat across from the children while they took up around one fourth of the plane. They all wanted their own 'personal space' or in code; enough space to put all my crap.

It would take a few hours to arrive, so that gave them all plenty of time to do stuff. However, once they ran out of that stuff to do, they decided to bother the adults. That would be fun.

"H_eeeeeeeee_y Uncle Gilbert?" Maria was leaning over the seat in from of Canada and Prussia. Canada was busy reading a book in peace while Prussia was dealing with a DS fighting game, moving it around in actions like a ten year old would.

"Hmm?" he grunted in response, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Uncle, what could get your attention?"

"_Mgrh_…n-nothing. Please go away, I'm busy."

"But you need to pay attention to me."

"_Hgmnm._" He grunted again as he twisted the DS to one side, acting in reaction to the game

"Well, what if I told you the plane's wing was on fire?"

"_Hgm_—WHAT?" His head looked out the window, Freaking out a perfectly calm Canada beside him out and sending him onto the floor in surprise. "WING ON FIRE?"

"Just kidding. I was just getting your attention." Maria giggled. Gilbert just turned his head slowly to glare at her. She was just like West at times, yes, but at other times, she was _just like Italy._

"Why. Do. You want my attention? 'Cause you have it!" Gilbert sighed gruffly as he sat back down, casting a glance as Matthew crawled back into his seat and tried to recover from the surprise, picking his book off the ground.

"Well, I was gonna say that Emma lost your bird, but you seemed more interested in the game than your bird..—"

"My bird…? Wait…Gilbird!" He reached up and poked the spot in his hair were the little yellow fluffball normally sat, but it was empty. Franticly, he ran to Emma's seat and stared at her, which caused her to almost burst into tears

"ImsorryIlostgilbirdI'msos_orrryyyy_!" she was about so start sobbing when Prussia knelt down and set a hand on her shoulder.

"it's K'. Just tell me where he was last, Ok?"

Emma sniffled and nodded and pointed around Hungary's side of the plane. Gilbert stood up and walked over, making a strange kissy-noise to attract his little bird friend. Once he got next to Hungary's seat, she gave a sidelong glare

"You know, flirting in that manor is rather useless."

"Huh? No you stupid. I've lost my bird. "

"If bird is code for your brain…"

"Nope! Gilbird; small, yellow, awesome. Seen him?" Prussia held up his hand and showed her how small Gilbird was.

"Hmm. Nope, sorry~"

Maria walked up behind Gilbert and stared at Hungary's hair, then pointed "Uh, Uncle? Is that Gilbird?"

Looking to where she was pointing, he noticed the little yellow dude on Hungary's headband. He was sleeping.

"Ah! There you are!" Prussia reached forward and took the little peep and placed him back on his head "'been worried sick, dude."

"Oh! I guess that explained the strange snores I've been hearing." Lizzie tilted her head cutely.

_Hetalia! _

The plane finally landed in the grand ole' United States of America. It took who knows how long. It felt like forever. Once everyone got off the plane, they took a car to the location.

It was so beautiful. There it stood, a huge beach house mansion of sorts, two-stories tall with a perfect view of the beach, a huge deck outside and enough space for everyone to be happy.

Nadiya's eye's grew huge as she looked at the vast amount of space and the perfect ocean. "Albert...you never told me you lived in such a cool place~aru!"

"I don't. This is my dad's summer place. We lived in D.C. before I came to school." Albert said with no real emotion. Maria ran and tugged on his arm "Come'on! Show us around!"

"N-No…I think we should wait for someone." Albert looked around. The place didn't seem empty. Standing outside, there were a few cars, but Albert had yet to see his parent's car. They weren't there yet?

"_Hola!" _a voice from behind them spooked Japan and Canada. Maria turned around quickly, a huge grin on her face.

The boy standing there was the same age as Albert and just a but taller. His hair was blackish-brown and his skin had a darker completion. He smiled brightly, just like someone else… His eyes were bright golden. He looked like someone Albert had seen before. Maria giggled and waved, like she…knew him from somewhere. Then he noticed this boy had a curl from the side of his hair. Ah.

"Ciao!" Maria giggled, running and launching herself into the boys embrace. He laughed and patted her head, then his attention went to the group. "Hola, Amigos!"

"Ah!" Maria let go and turned to face her friend "Carlos, these are my friends Nadiya, Emma and Albert."

Carlos, as he'd come to be known, waves politely at them. Nadiya said nothing, she just stared, her mouth open slightly. Emma looked at her for a moment, then back to Carlos. She smiled

"Hello, Carlos. These are my parents," she ran over to stand between Canada and Prussia "Matthew and Gilbert!"

"Si, Si, I know about them! My Padre tell's me all about the World Meetings!"

"World Meetings? So, your parents are Nations too?" Albert finally spoke up. His tone was normal, not hostile at _all. _

"Yup!" Carlos just nodded. Albert turned his head and sighed. Not the answer he wanted "So, who _are _your parents?"

"Oh! Yeah, you'll meet them inside." With that, Albert face-palmed. Yes, he definatly was related to Maria.

"Guys, Carlos is my Cousin!" Maria giggled excitedly, hugging his arm.

"How nice! You say your parents are inside? I suppose they knew we were coming…?" Hungary looked at Japan who nodded "Yes."

"Alrighty then, Come along, muchacho's!" Carlos waves to the house and began to march military style, Maria copiing him step by step until Nadiya caught her arm and made her turn around.

"Hmm?" Maria faced her friend and smiled.

"_You never told me you had an…_attractive_ cousin._" Nadiya whispered. Maria tilted her head then giggled. "I guess it never came up!"

Nadiya facepalmed. Again.

_Hetalia! _

Once inside, they all set down their bags, Japan looked around in wonder. "American house's are so huge…I never understand the need for such large houses."

"Everything is big in America." Albert sighed. He seemed rather annoyed at this face, though Emma held back a gigglesnort at his innuendo.

Maria was chatting with Carlos the whole time, until he remembered _why _they had come inside the house. He looked around, then hollered out

"_Madre, gli ospiti sono arrivati !" _in perfect italin. If that was not a huge clue as to who his mother was…

"_Abbassa la voce, per favore!" _a voice from the kitchen answered gruffly. Romano walked out, looking down as he wiped off his hands on his cooking apron. "_Tutto che è grido, tu e tuo padre sia." _He muttered before looking up at the group. "Oh. Hello."

"Uncle Lovino!" Maria cried and ran to his and hugged him. Romano just sighed and gave a half-assed hug back. "Hello, Bambina."

"Ohhhhh….So he's your mom." Nadiya spoke before she thought of what she was saying. It sounded rather insulting. Romano just looked up and glared "I know exactly who _your_ father is."

Nadiya just looked surprised by this, not really understanding what he implied. Russia had a big mouth and no filter, so did Nadiya at times.

"_madre, _Where is Papa?" Carlos asked brightly. He always seemed happy. It annoyed Albert already.

"He's not outside? Stupid bastard, I told him to stay outside and wait for all of you." Romano growled. Carlos walked over to his 'mom' and put a hand on his shoulder "I'll find him! Don't worry!"

Maria suddenly yelled out. And scaring everyone mind you, "Uncle España!"

Lovio covered his ears his sighed "Just like having another Veneziano in the house." He turned and walked into the kitchen to resume his work. Just then, the door opened and Spain walked in, a shoulder bag carrying the ever-present Tomato's.

"Ah, Hola everyone! Sorry, I was tending to my garden." Antonio laughed.

"You have a garden here?" Gilbert asked, half laughing

"I brought a miniature one with me! Home-grown tomato's are the best!" Spain smiled, but then a few seconds later he was being hugged to death by Maria, squee'ing loudly. She missed her family~

"Hola, Maria!" Spain laughed and hugged her back

"I missed you Uncle Toni!" Maria released her death-grip and bouced in place "Where're mom and dad?"

"Oi, they're not here. Alfred and Arthur had to go to the store for a few more things, and Germany had to go and drag Italy with him…poor guy was a nervous wreck. He was too excited about everyone coming." Spain chuckled, where as Maria slumped.

"When will they all be back?" Canada asked quietly, fortunately for him, Spain heard him.

"Don't know. You never know with Arthur…" Antonio sighed, smiling "Alfred probably wanted to race shopping carts and caused some sort of attention deal…"

Albert just sighed loudly and hid his face in his hand. He was always embarrassed by his parents. Always.

"Oi! Everyone, come eat this shit I made. I wasted my time on this, come eat it!" Lovino called out from the kitchen. Everyone listened and piled in quickly. Everyone sat at the table outside on the deck, the kids sitting next to eachother while the adults chatted on about different things. The rest of the world was not there yet, so there was Calm before the Storm.

**ヘタリア** **2gen**

_+End+_

_(ROLL CREDITS!)_

_Bonus Time! _

_Woo! Chapter 5 part one is OVER!3_

_I loved writing this, but it took for-ev-er! _

_I was busy reading this new fanfic (Seven little Killers go read it.) It made me sad, scared and now depressed. FML. It could not write for a day and a half after reading it because I was afraid to write about these characters at ALL. Fffffff—_

_Oh well. NEXT CHAPTER; EVERYONE ARRIVES._

_You know that feeling on Thanksgiving or Chirstmas where everyone in the world (I wish ;~;) arrives at your house to speand the holiday? Yes, imagine that. That's what I'm basing this around. I've had so many "WTF" family gathering moments, I'll stick them in the next part. Also, There will NOT be a part three. There will be a chapter 6 part one and two. After 6 (hopefully) I'll finish this section I've fondly named 'Summer'. So each section will be called a season, ex; Summer, Fall, Winter, Spring. _

_Also, do you guys like Carlos? I came up with his name last night! I need to upload his ref -_-'_

_Also, If you are a fan of this or just read it, and have interest in having your art for it be in a video, I'm planning on making a trailer for this series to put on YouTube to get more fans! I plan to have it done by the time I finish making chapter 5. Please, Help and contribute!_

_Hasta-la-Pasta~_


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

[Axis Powers**ヘタリア** **2gen**]

[Episode 5 – (_Part Dos__)_ *Special* "World Family Meeting"]

(Cue _Hetalia _intro theme!)

"_Hmm…Nothing much to recap! Haha…How enjoyable!"_

_Hetalia! _

Emma laid on the couch within the living room, laptop sitting in her lap, blanket around her shoulders and a cup of juice in her hands. She was watching intently at the screen, scrolling down every few minutes.

Maria sat by the window, watching the sun set over the ocean. In her lap was a sketchbook with noting drawn with and a pencil ready in her hands. She was staring out, lost in thought.

Meanwhile, Albert and Nadiya were arguing again, Carlos was watching from the hallway. He found it funny how those two would fight over anything.

Lovino was walking through, carrying a basket of what looked like freshly cleaned and pressed bed sheets, enough for all of the guest bedrooms. He noticed his niece sitting by the window as she sighed longingly.

Setting down his task, he walked over and crossed his arms, watching her for a moment then he spoke up In a quiet voice "Something wrong?"

Maria turned and smiled faintly, though sad "I'm just thinking…" she shrugged then giggled "I wonder when everyone will be getting back, huh?"

Lovino nodded and sighed "They seem to have taken their sweet time. My stupid brother probably bought every kind of pasta known to man." Then ended with a huff.

Maria giggled "You're so funny, Uncle Lovi. You hate my mama so much, yet you still meet with him every chance you get!"

Romano sighed gruffly and leaned over to pat her head "Yes, we are familia." he smiled briefly, the walked back over to the laundry basket "Don't stay there too long. No matter how late they are, you all need to go to bed at a reasonable time." And with that, the grumpy Italian was off.

Maria nodded though he was already gone, then she set down her paper and pencil and walked over to Emma, who was reading something. She watched over her cousin's shoulder until the Canadian noticed her reflection in the monitor and quickly shut the laptop.

"Can I help you?" she asked nicely, but deep inside, her inner German was annoyed at the nosiness.

"I was just thinkin'…what if we all hid and scared them when they got back from the store…?" Maria asked quietly.

"…Scare your parents _and _Albert's parents? I don't know…seems risky."

"It'll be fun! Come'on, hurry and lets get Albert quickly!" Maria skipped away to retrieve the American from another fight.

She and Emma met Carlos leaning against the wall, watching the scene play out. Albert was pointing a finger in Nadiya's face, whereas Nadiya had her face turned away and was mocking him with her hand.

"This is something. They do this all the time?" Carlos leaned to ask Maria. She nodded in reply. "Well, that's just not healthy. Maybe they need a little love, Eh?"

Of course, Carlos's dad _was_ the nation of Passion. But…for these two, Passion was exactly _not _what they needed. They needed shock collars.

"When will you mind your own bloody business?" Albert yelled at the Russian. He was extremely fed up by now, fuming.

"I was _just looking_! Gosh…You act like a stole something! I just _looked!" _Nadiya replyed heatedly. She normally found these fights enjoyably…for her. She liked when people were pissed off at herm but now she seemed to have had enough. This was a sign that a truly important line had been crossed, apparently.

"Al right, Alright, _calmarse._" Carlos walked between those two, holding his arms out beside him. This would get bad. Not could, but would, if someone did not stop it. "Albert, why—"

"Oi! Hide Pronto!" Gilbert came in quickly and grabbed Maria's arm. "They just pulled into the driveway!" Maria gave him a thumbs up as he made a mad dash for downstairs. Maria got everyone to follow him, turning off all the lights behind her.

Now, they were all hiding in the living room or in scattered rooms. The kids were mostly in the gathering room, along with Gilbert, who kept snickering.

"_What are we doing!" _Albert hissed impatiently. He was pressed up against the back of a couch, across from Nadiya who refused to acknowledge his presence in the room.

"_We're gonna surprise our parents!" _Maria giggled childishly. Albert blinked then shook his head. _"You're crazy, you know that?"_

"_She's Italian and German! What surprise's you that she's crazy?" _Nadiya huffed from her hiding spot. Emma was hidden well, almost inside an open-sided coffee table. Canada had taught her how to basically disappear. It worked wonders.

"_I was not asking you, Red!" _Albert hissed, glaring. That little nickname made Nadiya furious, ready to kill him "_Why you little…!—" _

The front door opened and voice could be heard entering the house. Everyone pressed themselves closer to the hiding spots, trying to keep hidden long enough….

"I am never going shopping with anyone ever again." Arthur muttered as he walked into the kitchen, setting down a few shopping bags full of groceries. Behind him, Ludwig followed silently and did the same. The last two in were Alfred and Feliciano, who were giggling uncontrollably.

England quickly shot them both a harsh glare, causing Italy to shut up and run to hide behind Germany. Like he normally did. America, however, stood his ground but stopped laughing. "Come'on Artie, it was not that bad."

"Ha. Ha. That's funny. Stop your killing me." Arthur muttered in a monotone even voice. Not amused. A very not so amused Brit. "pardon me, but I find that if my husband were racing another down the store in shopping carts, then fighting with fake Thor mallets and Nerf whatever's…If you find that 'funny' then you. Are. Insane."

"It was funny though! I never knew Feli could shoot worth a crap until he picked up that Nerf gun!" Alfred added cheerfully. Ludwig just turned and gave the little Italian a sidelong look f 'WTF?' Feli just shrugged.

"That was no way to act in public. Never do that again…" Arthur looked down and sighed before looking right back up at Germany and giving that 'not amused' look. "Aren't you going to scold him? At all?" he was motioning to Feli who'd gotten to work putting away groceries.

Germany looked at Feli, then back to Arthur "No. What good vould it do?" Arthur face-palmed.

"You know, if you keep doing that, you'll have a permanent bruise on your face." Alfred pointed out in a worried tone. Arthur glared, again, "If I do end up with one, it's all your fault."

Meanwhile, none of the four nation's knew of the hidden eavesdroppers that lay right within the Gathering room. The sun had set by then, causing the room to be vary dark, only lit by the light streaming in from the kitchen.

From her spot, Maria made hand gestures and began to belly-crawl closer, staying hidden. Nadiya just stared in a moment on confusion, then stared at Emma. Nadiya then flailed her hands around her face and head, stopped, and shrugged at Emma. Emma shrugged. Everyone shrug when someone does not understand a thing. That, or do what uncle Gilbert does; as a toilet.

Crawling to the entrance hall, it had a doorway that led to the kitchen from the side, and that's where she was headed. Going slowly, making sure not to make one noise, she made it to the doorway unnoticed. Everyone was still talking in the kitchen. She stopped to listen to make sure she was ready in case a hasty retreat was needed.

Arthur and Alfred were putting away stuff, Ludwig was cleaning the kitchen like he normally does and Feliciano was making coffee. She was going to move again, when Arthur spoke up

"I wonder when the kid's will be here…" he sighed, he sounded quite worried.

"Speakin' of kids, where's Carlos and Lovino and Antonio?" Alfred questioned.

"Fratello said he and Toni were planning on going out for ice cream. I guess they took Carlos with them." Feli answered from the pantry, located in the arched doorway coming from the entrance hall. He was putting away cans of tomato sauce and assumedly soup when a can slipped his grip and rolled into the hall. Perfect.

Maria watched from the shadows as the can rolled close to her feet. The group in the kitchen were unaware of this and were still talking. Feli, however, whined as the an rolled away and quickly shuffled to retrieve it. Crawling on his hands and knee's out into the hall, he scanned to see the can just at the edge of a cast shadow.

Just as he was going to reach for it, someone rolled the can back to him. Slowly he gripped the can and slowly stood up, tilting his head, the curl bouncing. "Chi è?" he whispered.

"Un gattino che perde la madre." A tiny, whispering voice answered. Feliciano tilted his head more and made a cooing sound and slowly walked forward "I know that voice…"

"You do. I know your voice, Mama. I hope you didn't forgot mine." Maria giggled quietly. She stepped out and hugged him tightly. Speechless, Feli returned the hug, not making a noise which was rare for him to do.

"Feliciano, did you find the can?" Ludwig's voice came from the other room. Feli pulled away from the hug, a tiny glimmer of a tear at the side of his eye and he answered "_Si! _I found it…" He turned and smiled at Maria. "Follow me." He whispered.

Italy walked his daughter into the kitchen, this was unnoticed by Germany though because he was not facing the doorway and was instead focusing on putting away newly cleaned dishes. Alfred elbows Arthur lightly to get his attention and pointed at Maria. That meant one thing; Albert was here, too! Oh happy day!

Instantly, Maria launched herself at her Father's back and hugged him tightly, this however, did not go over well with Ludwig who knew not of what was going on "_Was zum Teufel!"_

He flailed around until Maria let go and he turned to face her. Only took a moment to register, but then he swept her into a hug. Rarely was he mushy gushy, but with family, it was permitted. Feli joined in the hug. Alfred watched as this cute scene unfolded, not noticing Arthur was stalking away in search for his child. "Artie…? Hey! W-Wait for me!"

_Hetalia! _

Albert was still in hiding, listening to Maria talk to her parents 'oh I missed you' 'blah blah'

He whispered across the room to Emma "_do you see my parents?" _

"…_No. I think they left the kitchen…Albert?" _Emma looked back to where Albert was, but was now gone. She was a flash of his hoodie as he rounded the corner to the bedrooms. Emma looked to her father who just shrugged._ "I guess he'll do anything to avoid his parents, eh?"_

Just as she stopped talking, Arthur walked past the dark room and made his way into the bedroom hallways. Alfred followed in a slower pace, but still followed behind. Prussia wiggled in his spot then sighed "_How long do we have to stay here?"_

Arthur snooped around like a drug dog, searching for what he'd 'lost' not too long ago. Alfred followed close behind, looking in rooms that has already been checked, but he might as well look anyways?

The last room they went to was most defiantly Albert's room. His suitcase was off to the side, his bed was left a mess, and Arthur could…smell him.

"You can smell him…?" Alfred asked from the doorway, watching England snoop around in the dark.

"Yes. I know my son's scent." He answered in a matter-of-fact way, like it was not really a big deal.

"That just went from strange to crazy—" England shot a glare. "…Silly. I said silly." England hated being called crazy. Since he saw the fairies and the mint bunnies, he was always called crazy.

Alfred sighed "Iggy, he's not here. Let's check somewhere else or just give up for tonight. He's obviously hiding for a _reason."_

"No…" Arthur looked at the bed, then slowly walked over and leaned down. Waving Alfred over, he pointed to the bottom of the bed, the underside. Leaning down almost completely, Arthur pulled back the sheets and looked under and lo and behold, there was Albert, laying on his back on the floor. Under the bed.

"Hey mom." Albert sighed. He didn't move, but looked their way.

"Hullo." An even tone. Alfred tapped Iggy on the shoulder "How'd you know he was there?"

"Simple. When Albert was little, he'd run and hide from me when I'd been away for a few days. I'd go and find him and everything would be Ok again." Arthur smiled.

"Oh…"

Albert slid out from underneath and sat on his knees, facing him parents. Yes, he'd been found. Everything should be Ok again. No matter denying it, he'd missed them and they missed him. While thinking of the deeper meaning to all this, Arthur lean forward and hugged him. He…wouldn't let go.

"Mom…you killing me…!" Albert gasped.

"Awh~…you act just like you did when you were two…ahh…" Arthur was off in la-la land again. When he got nostalgic, he went off to la-la land. That happened a lot.

Alfred just laughed and made it into a group hug. Both parents were happy and secretly, so was Albert.

_Hetalia! _

Nadiya was now not hiding anymore. Instead she was sitting in the kitchen whist Maria introduced her to her parents. Italy was jabbering the Russian's ear off with questions when the front door opened up.

"I told you not to throw the GPS out the window Aru~"

"Not my fault. It was telling me what to do."

Nadiya's eyes were as wide as plates now, she knew who those people were. Unfortunately, So did Feliciano, who grabbed Maria and his behind Germany.

"That's what GPS's are supposed to do aru~." China grumbled as he put down a suitcase.

"Now GPS is one with road, Da?" Russia chimed in gleefully.

"I'm one with stupid, aru." China mumbled under his breath. Just then, Nadiya sprinted out of the kitchen and jumped at Russia, grabbing onto him and hugging as hard as she could.

"I found our daughter." Russian smiled. Nadiya growled "No, I found you."

"Aiyaa, Nadiya!" China gasped and ran forward and make a group hug possible. Russia just stood there as Nadiya was latched onto his front, while China was hugging Nadiya's back. A very dysfunctional group hug, but whatever works.

"Hi guys! How've you been? _Vse khorosho?"_ She asked in English then Russian. She knew her father loved it when she spoke his language, because he said she had a very pretty voice in Russian. However, this made China often sad because she rarely spoke his language at all.

"_Ochenʹ khorosho." _Russia smiled as he answered. When was that man not smiling? This is good, but most of the time, it was just plain creepy.

"Aiyaa, Nadiya, why won't you ever speak Chinese, Aru?"

Nadiya looked at her mother innocently and pursed her lips "_Qīn qīn wǒ de pìgu." _

"AIY_AA_! _Rúhé bù guāngcǎi! Rúhé wú lǐ! _I thought I raised my daughter right!" China was baffled by what she said. Was it bad? I don't understand Chinese. Nadiya then lept off the hug and stepped back "I remembered, I wanted you both to meet my Comrade, Maria!" she started to the kitchen then turned quickly, pointing a finger "Stay." Then she went into the kitchen.

She walked up to Maria and smiled "Dude, come meet my parents!" the she grabbed the Italian's arm and pulled her out of Italy's grasp, leaving poor little Feli to whimper "Maria's gonna be eated by mean Russia!" Germany just gave him a comforting pat on the head.

Maria was now standing in front of Russia and China. "Maria, These are my loving parents; Russia and China." Russia just looked down at Maria and smiled that…smile. Whereas China looked at her up and down, making out every detail of the girl. Maria shifted uncomfortably, she never liked being the center of attention for any reason, except around her parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is my comrade Maria. She helped me when I declared war on Albert." Nadiya puffed out her chest proudly. Russia just patted her head "Silly, you are just a baby, you can't declare war. Your too small and weak." You hear that? That's Nadiya's self confidence falling out of the sky in flames.

"Ivan! Don't be mean, Aru!" China walked forward and hugged both Maria and Nadiya. "Russia can be so rude and mean sometimes, aru."

Maria could swear she heard Russia whisper something, but shrugged it off.

_Hetalia! _

Everyone was now snuggled up by their families in the living room. Though it was past eleven o'clock at night, they didn't seem to care. Everyone was talking between one another or to other nations beside them. It was like a very nice world meeting, however not everyone was there yet. The Nordics, France, Austria and Greece were all on the same flight (That must've been fun) so they would arrive there tomorrow. Soon, Maria noticed that Emma, Canada and Prussia were absent. So never said anything, but she turned and noticed all three walking along the beach in the moonlight.

She smiled as Italy tapped her arm lightly "What're you smiling at, Bambina?"

"Emma's out on the beach with Uncle and Auntie. Look's peaceful, doesn't it, Mamma?"

Italy nodded and sighed, leaning his head on Maria's shoulder. She was shorter than him, but he did this anyway because he wanted to. She liked it so it never really mattered.

Soon, the three outside reentered the house and all sat down in the living room. Canada and Emma were talking quietly to one another about something funny apparently. Prussia just watched and smiled warmly, much to the Notice of everyone. Russia decided to speak up.

"Why are you so happy, Prussian?"

"Shut up, Vodka breath." Gilbert snapped with a smirk. Russia just tilted his head and smiled. Creeepy.

Matthew turned to Gilbert and whispered something to him that was amusing. Prussia leaned forward to cast a glance at Emma, who just nodded her head and giggled.

"Everyone?" Canada spoke up, but alas, no one heard him. Prussia growled "Hey! Shut your pie holes and listen to my mate."

That shut 'em up. Canada looked at Emma who was to address everyone "Since this is a meeting of sorts, I have some very new information about a nation."

Everyone leaned in slightly, eager to hear about this. Information on a nation? Anyone could use that as an advantage in war, but who was thinking of was right now? I mean, besides Russia.

"I have this information given to me just recently. It will affect us all in a way, I guess." She took a deep breath and smiled "I'm gonna be a big sister!" She giggled gleefully.

To sum up all the reactions at once; America was shocked, England was speechless, Albert was…happy, Russia still had that creepy smile, China was happy, Nadiya was…something, Germany was surprised, Italy was very happy and Maria ran over and hugged Canada.

The congratulations went on long into the night, but no one seemed to notice how late it was until people started falling asleep right and left. Soon almost everyone was asleep. Little did they know they'd all be waking up there the next morning. That must hurt the back a lot.

**ヘタリア** **2gen**

_+End+_

_(ROLL CREDITS!)_

_Bonus Time! _

_That was fun! Not as long as I wanted it to be, but whatever. Be happy. Yes, Canada is pregnant. Don't understand? Read the prequel! I have chapter one out now to explain a lot of crap going on before this even takes place. It'll answer the questions (hopefully.) Everyone we love will be in chapter 6! :'D Woo! Can't wait! But your all gonna have to because I'm gonna be writing chapter 2 of the prequel. I'll take turned between the two stories! Only two chapters left for this until 'season' one is over! WOO!_

_Also, If you are a fan of this or just read it, and have interest in having your art for it be in a video, I'm planning on making a trailer for this series to put on YouTube to get more fans._

_Please, Help and contribute!_

_Hasta-la-Pasta~_


	7. Chapter 6 part 1

[Axis Powers**ヘタリア** **2gen**]

[Episode 6 – (_Part 1__)_ *Special* "World Family Meeting"]

(Cue _Hetalia _intro theme!)

"_Well, nothing much to recap. Like anyone want's to hear about some lousy family gathering at a boring beach. Bleh."_

"Someone's sour about not coming."

"_Yeah, whose Idea was that to not invite me? Eh! Who? I'd like to know who was in charge of emails and invitations! I demand to speak to the manager!"_

"Shut up and get on with the story. No one cares."

"_Fine. Whatever. Like, everyone is a fan of my commentaries, so don't complain when I quit."_

_Hetalia! _

Emma, Maria and Nadiya all sat in one of their rooms, laying about in their pajama's and chatting about stuff. Normally, they would gather in the main room to watch a movie or tv or just hang, but alas, as the families were down there and it was too loud and annoying. Lovino was cooking in the kitchen, bitching about every single thing possible while Antonio tried to help him whereas Luddy, Feliciano, Gilbert and Matthew lounged in the main room, chatting about who knows what.

"What do they even talk about, eh?" Emma was lying on her back, looking up at her phone.

"Uhm…Like, Probably about when we were babies and stuff. Nostalgic shit." Nadiya muttered. She sat next to Maria on the ground, flipping through a manga. "Jeez, Maria do you own any _good _manga? These suck."

"Hey! I bought those with Uncle Kiku. He'd only let me buy those." Maria pouted, though she knew better.

Nadiya held up the manga, looking at it boringly "'Cat-Maids of Japan?' this is not very interesting, plus it's perverted as hell. Who would think teenage girls would wanna read _that?"_

All three were silent for a moment then Emma giggled "Japan."

Maria playfully swatted at her cousin "Stop, he's nice enough…" she then leaned back and sighed "Well, since you guys are _sooooo _bored…" Maria leaned under the bed and pulled out her suitcase. She unzipped it while Nadiya sighed loudly.

"Wow. A suitcase. What're we gonna do? Dress up?"

Maria giggled darkly "Not even close."

Emma flipped over and looked over the side of the bed, worried "Dude, Maria's never giggled like that before. This could be dangerous," Emma pulled something out and handed it to Nadiya "Take this and be safe, mien freund." She held out a small bottle of…parmesan cheese.

Nadiya just glared at the bottle "I don't think that's gonna be useful, comrade."

Both were silenced at Maria pulled out a black portfolio that was locked with a tiny lock. She pulled a chain from her shirt that they thought was her necklace, but had a key attached to it. Using this, she unlocked the back case.

"What's so important that you have to lock it away?" Emma murmured, head tilting slightly. Maria pulled out what was inside. Comic's. She slid one to Nadiya whose eye's went huge and she blushed red. "That. That's really friggin important." Her voice quivered.

"What is it…I don't—" Maria held up a very….ahem, interesting manga in front of her.

"Doujinshi. A very _special _doujinshi." Maria grinned evilly then turned around, hunched over and began reading her own copy. Emma picked it up with two fingers and leafed through it, until she finally started reading it.

_What doujinshi's are they reading? Well, what kind of doujinshi do otaku fangirls normally read when they are bored?_

"This is the best yaoi I've ever read." Nadiya murmured, her eyes never leaving the booket. "Maria, where'd you get these?"

"Well, one day after school when Uncle Kiku sent me to the store, I noticed a small manga store that had advertisements of a con. So, I went in for a few minutes and bought these." She held up three more different copies.

"Wait, Hold on. How'd you get them past Uncle japan? He would've noticed you wasted your shopping money on Manga." Emma looked over her book at Maria, who just grinned.

"I bought him a kitty-maid manga to keep him quiet. As long as he realized I used my money for, quote 'Good things like manga.' It's all g_ooooooo_d."

Nadiya looked up from her doujinshi, her face still blushed "Japan is easily bought, in't he?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, and went back to reading. It was quiet and calm for around two more minutes when the door burst open and Gilbert belly flopped onto the bed and just…laid there. The girls quickly hid their books and watched him closely.

Emma poked him on the head, the he moved his head to look at her "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Awh, I was bored. I wanted to hang with you guys." He made that stupid little smirk of his. However, this didn't work on them. Not even close. It worked even lesser so on Emma, who just sighed as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh…we were just talking, that's all." She shrugged it off. Nadiya looked at her skeptically. What exactly was she doing?

"Talkin' 'bout what?" Gilbert arched one eyebrow. Emma closed her eyes and shrugged, then just said in an even tone "Menstrual cycles."

Now, one could swear there was an albino in the room just seconds before, but suddenly he was gone, only leaving a hint of a breeze In his wake, and a slammed door behind him.

All three girls suddenly broke into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Maria fell onto her back and was cackling like a hyena, meanwhile Nadiya hiccupped out a few words in between laughing

"Why…would you…say that…to your…_Dad!" _she looked at Emma with one eye open, her face still red from holding in laugher. Emma giggled as she tipped back and forth on the bed "Because, I just knew it would get him away. When we're at the store, he avoids the women's hygiene section like the plague!" the she fell back laughing.

A few words could be made out of Maria's laughter "What if he tells our parents…?"

Emma sat back up and held her chin in a thinker-sort-of-way "Well, seeing as our 'moms' were once girls before we were born, they'd understand. I think…"

"No, because my Papa said that mom was already pregnant with us when they were turned female. They doesn't happen when you're pregnant." Maria now sat up, wiping stray tears from her cheeks, slightly giggling. Nadiya threw a sock at her.

"Dude! TMI. We weren't really talking about it! We have precious guy-love to be reading and enjoying and were wasting it by talking about girl problems." Nadiya pulled her book out from it's hiding spot and resumed her reading. Emma and Nadiya looked at each other "She's right." Then they too continued reading.

Meanwhile, Gilbert was currently twitching uncontrollably. Poor fella.

_Hetalia! _

That night all the children were called down for dinner. Midway down, they heard some chatting of a new voice. Everyone looked at each other and slowly peered around the corner.

"Albert, whose that lady your madre is talking to?" Carlos whispered, while he said this Albert went to beat his head against the wall quietly "That's not a lady. And for the record, I would like to give up on life now. Please." Carlos must've found this funny cause he giggled, but Emma tilted her head a little more to get a better view of who this person was.

"Yep. He's right, that's not a chick!" everyone grouped around and looked. Hair like a girl, body language like a girl, and yet it was not? Guys who are girls and girls who are not girls? Is life not confusing enough?

"Kids! Get all your happy asses down here now or so help me I will hang myself with dinner." Lovino yelled at the stairs, unaware of them being so close, close enough to have hurt eardrums by all the yelling.

"Ow." Maria whimpered as she rubbed her ears, then led the assault downstairs for food. She ran to the table, followed by Nadiya who was racing her to the best seat. Carlos walked along, Albert trying to hide beside him. Nadiya beckoned both to sit by her, mostly Carlos, in the spare seat to her left.

Albert though he'd made it safely to the table, but he thought too soon.

"Oh _mon Dieu!_ Is 'zat wee Albert?" that oh-so gleeful voice, thick accent, looked like a lady from the back-side. Who else.

"Ah! Albert, come say hello to Francis. Don't be rude." England instructed, and Albert walked or rather shuffled, half-heartedly to his mum's side, looking at the ground.

"Ah, 'ze wee Albert 'as grown so much!" Frace beemed. Albert looked up sheepishly and put on a good ol' fake smile "H-Hello, uncle Francis." France wasn't really his uncle, nor did he have any real relation to him. In all defence, he'd only met him once when he was three and that was at a quick meeting. Ever since, he was afraid of the man because he was always…happy.

"_Mon dieu, _you remember me, non?" France smiled, and albert nodded his head. Yes, yes he did. His cheek was red for a week after Francis was done pinching it for the first time. Albert looked to England "May I be seated now, sir?"

"Yes, you may, smart arse." Arthur sighed, and Albert skipped off faster than ever. He was almost back in the dining room when he saw someone. A girl, around his age if not a year younger, stood there looking at her phone. Long golden hair that reached a bit past her shoulders, bright blue eyes and an almost perfect figure. But seriously, who the hell is that?

It took him a few moments to regain sanity before he cleared his throat and walked up to introduce himself "Hullo, Ma'am. My name's Albert Jones. What might your name be?" He bowed like a gentleman, and smirked like an American.

She looked up from her phone at him, looking rather unamused. "Belle. Now please, go away. Your Américain ways are boring and that smell of d'Angleterre cooking is making me sick. Shoo." She waved her hand in such a manner and walked away smoothly, leaving a very confused and let-down Albert in her wake.

"…Tha' Bloody hell was that!"

_Hetalia! _

That night they all sat at the family table and ate peacefully, chatting amongst themselves. Albert was seated next to his parents, and right across from France and that girl. She ate and never once looked up at him. He kept glaring at her, though he never noticed he did until Alfred elbowed him slightly "Dude, your glaring. Quit that before Iggy see's."

"S'rry." He mumbled and shoved a huge meatball into his mouth. Lovino was in charge of tonight menu and what did he make? Spaghetti and meatballs with extra tomato sauce, Of course. He was silent in thinking his own thoughts when the silence was broken my France speaking.

"Ah, mon dieu! I almost forgot to introduce ma' sweet Belle!" France slid an arm around the girl. This was apparently his…girlfriend. Or something of the sort, though Albert.

"I was wondering when you'd remember, Papa." Belle giggled as she set down her fork. Albert nearly choked on his food but said nothing.

"_Tout le monde, _This is ma' fille, Angel Belle Bonnefoy." From his side, the girl Smiled brightly. Now Albert saw it; she was a complete copy of France, only a teenage girl. Everyone spoke their greetings and nice comments to her and Francis while Albert just stared and grit his teeth.

Arthur spoke from Alfred's side "Albert, aren't you going to say something…?"

Then he noticed everyone was staring at him. He was the only one who hadn't spoken a word of a greeting or anything. Well, that _they _knew of. He looked at Belle expecting her to say '_Oh I've already met this fine young lad!_' but she just smiled and tilted her head "'Tis a pleasure to meet you' Albert."

She smiled and looked kind, but Albert could _see _the coldness behind her eyes. She was making a fool out of him! Damnit.

"H-Hullo, Belle. A pleasure to meet you too." He tried his best to speak nicely, but it was not working. Hopefully no one would notice. And they didn't. How lucky for him?

_Hetalia! _

After dinner, Albert found himself going outside to enjoy the summer ocean breeze. As a child staying with his father, he'd rather enjoyed that familiar ocean mist. Now, it seemed like a distant memory. By growing apart from both of his parents, he had no one he would willingly turn to. Sliding open the glass door to the outter deck, he walked on the normal wooden planks and looked out to sea, only to see someone already standing at the edge of the deck.

"I thought 'zat I would be alone out 'ere." Belle spoke up, not turning to face Albert. She sounded rather amused.

"Y-You! Why I outta…" he began to loudly stomp towards her, only for her to start giggling. "You're really humorous, you know 'zis?"

He stopped mid-stomp. _Funny? _He kept glaring but stood his ground "What do you mean…?"

"You are a funny boy, and that is _not _a compliment." She turned to face him, her blue eyes bright and sparkling with amusement.

"W-What! Don't start saying _I'm _the bad guy, little miss Frog!" Albert spat heatedly.

Belle only laughed gleefully. "You come at me with 'zis suave attitude to introduce yourself, and when I s'row you off, you get very pissed. Then, at dinner you do exactly what I thought you would!" she began to giggle again, leaning over slightly.

Albert blinked a few times, then shook his head. She almost had him in total confusion, but that wouldn't work on him! Not on Albert Jones. "You were completely rude! I was being a gentleman about it where you were being a _bitch!_" he spat. Ahh, that felt reliving.

She just turned back to face him, eye's glittering with a slight smirk. "Ah, you still don't get it. Typical Américain. " she turned away and began to watch the night surf.

Albert stood, dumbfounded. Suddenly, his face turned redder than one of Spain's tomatoes and walked right up to her, grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"W-What—" she began, startled, but Albert cut her off. His voice was sharp, dark and very serious.

"You here, Frog. I am _not _just an American, nor am I _just _British. I am _both _and I tried to act nice when I met you but you decided to be a stuck-up pompous arse just like your father! Now, I'm going to be stuck here with you in this house for the next two weeks and I'd rather there not be a murder! Am I CLEAR!"

Her eyes were as big as dinner plates, and completely speechless. A small squeak, and a slow nod was all that she gave. Albert let go of her shoulders and let her walk away. What neither of them knew, was that everyone was watching from the sliding door. Eye's wide and as speechless as Belle.

Alfred looked slowly at Arthur who had tiny beads of tear's in the corner of his eyes, which he quickly wiped away. Alfred slapped Iggy on the back laughed "Dude, He's just like _you!" _

"Yes. Yes he is." Arthur smiled a bit.

_Hetalia! _

The next morning, it was early when the first person woke up. Albert woke first, half-awake actually. He walked slowly and groggily into the restroom. Someone else emerged from there room and walked into the bathroom as well.

What happened next…let's just say, when Magic is involved in anything at all, you really don't need alarm clocks.

A glass-shattering shriek and a girly scream erupted from the bathroom. Needless to say, they woke everyone up. The girls came running from their bedrooms and found Albert against the wall, eyes wide, clutching his heart. Emma and Maria ran up to him.

"Albert! What happened?"

"Was that you that screamed? You sounded like a girl." Nadiya giggled from behind.

"N-No…N-Not Me…Saw…a girl…" he was visibly shaken, and cradling himself wit his arms.

The girls looked at each other "I guess he and Belle went in at the same time…"

"No, because I'm standing right 'ere." Belle walked out from her bedroom, rubbing her eyes. "Gosh, what a girl scream, Eyebrows."

Albert never even glared, he just stared at the door. Alfred walked out of his bedroom and looked around "Anyone seen Iggy? Last I saw he headed to the bathroom."

All eyes went to America, then to his son. "Albert, you said you saw a girl." Emma tilted her head. Albert slowly nodded, his eyes wider than before.

Just as if things could not possibly get more confusing, out walked Canada. "What's with all the noise, eh?"

For once, the normally invisible nation was most defiantly seen. As a woman. Emma widened her eyes a bit then tilted her head "Mom?"

Mattie rubbed the back of her head "Yeah. It seems Arthur's spell still backfires even now. Hehe…" Those how knew to what she was referring too, then nodded and murmured their agreement.

"Mattie, you seen Iggy? I can't find him."

"You mean, you never checked right there?" Mattie pointed to the bathroom door. And lo and behold, there was a very pissed-off, feminine looking Arthur. Who was, in fact, female.

"Alfred." Iggy growled, her eyes dark and glaring right at the other nation.

"H-Hey, Arthur…Eh…what's up?" he chuckled nervously. Iggy began to quickly walk up to him, glaring the whole time.

"Now, Iggy, you don't want your son seeing Mom kill Dad, do ya?" At this, Iggy cast a glare at Albert, who just screamed and ran down the hallway and disappearing into the main room. Nly seconds later, the back door slammed shut.

"I believe 'e just opt out." France added. Iggy shot a glare at Francis.

"Shut the hell up frog! No one asked for your opinion."

Gilbert leaned over to Ludwig and whispered "Someone's preggerz."

"What was that!" England jumped attention and glared even worse. Gilbert laughed nervously and backed up a bit "Vhat? I-I said…Moody. Someone's moody!"

England held her glare for a few more seconds, then it quickly melted away into distress "Aghh!" she placed her head into her hands and groaned "I need to talk to Japan. Where is Japan?"

_Isn't it a bit strange? Have you all noticed how Japan has been absent recently?_

Maria spoke up from beside Italy "Oh, Uncle Kiku left the night we all arrived here."

Iggy looked up at Maria slowly, looking at her like she was crazy "And where was he going?"

"He said he was going to pick up Greece at the airport." Maria shrugged "But that wouldn't take days, would it?"

Italy gasped "We can't go to the beach tomorrow without Kiku!" He looked at Germany as if he had the solution."

"I suppose we could call him, though he tends to ignore his phone when he's around Greece."

"No, I need to speak to him now!" Engaldn whined, then China walked up behind her

"Do not fret. I am a doctor, too!" A bright grin graced Yao's face, but England just wailed in defeat "I'm doomed!" then she ran back into her bedroom and slammed and locked the door.

"Hey, I'm not that bad of a doctor…" Yao just sulked. Russia came up behind him and patted his back rather loudly "It's Ok, China. You don't suck at everything."

Meanwhile, Belle looked at the group, then down the hallway and ran after Albert.

_Hetalia! _

She found him on the edge of the deck, hugging his legs to his chest and staring at the ocean. Belle walked out and sat next to him. She was surprised when he said nothing, so she broke the proverbial 'ice'.

"So…" she sighed, looking at the Big Blue, swaying her legs over the edge of the deck. "You scream like a girl…'zats funny."

"I just saw my mother as a woman. Excuse me if I don't prefer to chat." He muttered, not breaking his sight of the ocean.

"Well, Aren't they all?" She giggled. Reaching out a hand, she gently pushed his shoulder "Come'on 'yebrows. You 'ave to have a sense of Humor."

"No, not mine. If you never noticed, both my parent's are men." He scoffed humorlessly. When she didn't respond, he cast a sideways glance at her to see her staring at the ocean with a sad smile.

"Well, you 'ave your parents no matter what 'zey are. Take advantage of 'zat." She sighed.

Albert blinked "Hey, Belle…" that was the first time he called her by her name since she was rude to him. "Where…Where's your mom? Shouldn't she be here?" He tilted his head slightly.

Belle looked at him and smiled "I don't know. My Papa always told me I was a miracle. After I was five and kept getting 'ze same answer, I stopped asking." She shrugged and giggled "My dad joked saying he found me in a Winery."

"My dad said they found my in a toilet." Albert added in a monotone voice. He was not very amused by their sense of humor. Belle simply laughed uncontrollably.

"How old were you when he said 'zat?" She gasped in between laughs.

"I was six. After that, my Mum hit him over the head with a scone." He said matter-of-factly, while Belle laughed even more. "Your Family sounds extremely fun!"

"Do you have fun with your dad?"

She stopped laughing and looked thoughtful for a moment "Well, Yeah. Always! He takes me on fun trips and stuff."

"Oh."

She suddenly smacked him over the head with her hand, causing him to flail and nearly fall. Once he regained his balance, he whipped around and glared at her "What was that for?"

Belle just shrugged and stood up "You need to come back inside, Eyebrows. Your Papa is worried about you and your Mama." She smiled brightly "At least I don't 'ave to worry about Family drama~" the she skipped away.

Albert glared after her. "Bitch Frog Princess." He growled. "This trip is gonna be fun. Weeee…"

**ヘタリア** **2gen**

_+End+_

_(ROLL CREDITS!)_

_Bonus Time! _

_Ljghargarhg! Arggh! I'm so sorry! This shouldn't have taken forever, but alas, a lot of things came up in life and I couldn't write as much as I wanted to. *coughcreativeblockcough*_

_Annnnyway~ Do you like our new character Belle? Yes, she is the daughter of France. No, I won't tell you who the mom is. If you wanna know, go read the Prequel. 'Blame it on the Brit'. ALSO, I have a special story in my FF __ONLY __about Maria as an adult. I will be writing short stories about each teen from time to time. Be aware, these stories will be historically accurate, and most likely WONT fit into the 2Gen ark at all. _

_Also, Please enjoy this because I have no idea when the other will be done OR posted. I am currently in a position where my Internet is horrible Wi-Fi connections. So, If I ever have time when the next part is done, Hopefully I will post it BEFORE July, if not…_

_See you all again in July!_

_Also, If you are a fan of this or just read it, and have interest in having your art for it be in a video, I'm planning on making a trailer for this series to put on YouTube to get more fans._

_Please, Help and contribute!_

_Hasta-la-Pasta~_


	8. Chapter 6 part 2

[Axis Powers**ヘタリア** **2gen**]

[Episode 6 – (_Part Two__)_ *Special* "World Family Meeting"]

(Cue _Hetalia _intro theme!)

"_Family and friends are something special and we all need to learn that. In our last part, we saw that Albert discovered that. Be happy for him. Love for your family and friends can spread around like wildfire."_

"Don't mention Wildfires. And why are you being so nice about this whole…intro?"

"_Because, saying 'Albert was a whiney bitchy crybaby and the frenchie slut helped him' sounds wrong."_

"I need to stop talking to you. And Belle is not a slut, you made that up."

"_Whatever, I don't care anymore. I got paid to say the intro, I'm gone. By the way, What happened to Hungry? She's like…gone all the sudden."_

"She went to pick up Austria. They'll come back the same time the Nord's come in. Don't worry."

"_Whatever."_

_Hetalia!_

"I'm bored." Nadiya groaned from the bed. Now, All the girls were gathered in Belle's room. They'd made friends with her very quickly and now hung out with her to keep Albert away.

"Oui, we know you are bored. Join 'ze club." Belle sighed from her chair, while she was busy reading a magazine from Paris. Fashion stuff.

"What should we do? Everyone else is either doing stuff around the house or asleep… Since when did this turn into a retirement home?" Maria spoke from the ground where she and Emma enjoyed a small game of 'Go Fish'. Emma just giggled and said nothing.

"Since Japan and Greece aren't here yet, we can go do anything fun, apparently." Nadiya sighed loudly "They take forever."

"Greece takes lots of Naps." Belle huffed out without looking up from her mag. Nadiya gave a sidelong look to the French girl "Well, Duh. He's Greece."

"Don't be mean to Uncle Greece." Maria whined, making a pouty face at the Russian. She just stuck her tongue out "Oh please. You never even get to see your 'Uncle' Greece. He's always away and never with Japan." Nadiya scoffed "I can't believe they say their married."

Belle threw a book at Nadiya and nearly hit her on the head "Hey! What was that for?" but Belle just answered first with a glare "Just because 'zey're away from each oz'er, does not mean 'zey don't care for each oz'er."

"Fine, Fine. Excuse me, I don't know what I was saying." Nadiya said in a very monotone voice. Emma laughed but again said nothing. She'd rather be a quiet observer than adding in her two cents. Listening is much better than saying, in her book.

The bedroom door was met with a knock and Mattie walked in. "Hello, Girls."

"Hello Mrs. Canada." They answered as she walked in and leaned on the bedpost "Mr. Japan just called and said he and Greece were on their way…And everyone agreed it'd be nice to go out and eat dinner with them."

"Hey wait, but about the Nord's?" Nadiya tilted her head "Mr. Finland and Mr. Sweden are supposed to come, aren't they?"

"Well, They said they'd come when they could. Sometime later this week." She smiled "But they'll be here, so that's good."

"Well, since we're going out, I'd better get ready." Emma spoke finally, stood up and walked into the bathroom. "Wow…that's the first word she's said since we got in here."

_Hetalia!_

Everyone was now lying around the bottom floor of the house. Romano, as usual found it necessary to be in the kitchen yelling at the appliances for burning some…toast he was making for god knows what reason. Antonio was trying his best to help, but again, was gushing over him instead. Feliciano, Ludwig, Yao, Ivan, Mattie and Gilbert were sitting at the table enjoying a cup of coffee or tea who knew what, while chatting. Albert and Carlos were playing against each other on a video game while the girls watched some show on TV. Waiting for people was taking forever.

Suddenly, the front door opened and around four different voices could be heard all at once, they seemed to be either arguing are in a deep conversation.

"Why do I have to room alone? Can't I get a roommate?"

"Dad, can Lysus sleep with me?"

"No cats in the bedroom."

"_Oya~tsu, _Please stop talking so loud. I'm getting a headache."

Italy jumped up from his stop and went running "Nihon!" flailing his arms as he went. Of course Germany followed behind. Everyone began to get up and move towards the guests.

"I guess Japan arrived." Emma murmured and Maria slapped her on the back all friendly like "Emma-chan, Nihon means Japan in Japanese. Have you learned nothing from school?"

"Yes…I just forgot for a moment." She shrugged and continued to the enterance.

"Uncle Japan!" Maria suddenly squealed and jumped at him. Startled at first, but he returned the hug sheepishly. "Kon'nichiwa, Maria-kun."

Japan entered the house first, leaving Greece behind at the car to retrieve the luggage.

"Kon'nichiwa everyone. I apologize I am so late…we took longer than expected packing."

"It's Ok! We're all glad you're here!" Feliciano giggled, bounce in place. Germany put a hand on his shoulder to make him stop. Japan smiled and removed him sunglasses. He never wore such things before, but since it was summer vacation one would assume he took in the regular add-on's of someone at the beach. Bleh.

"So…where's Greece?" Mattie spoke up. She smiled sheepishly. Japan looked at her in surprise, then to England who was in the exact same position. "Er…I see Arthur's magic still works." He laughed nervously. Everyone nodded "It seems that way."

"Ah, alright then." He cleared his throat awkwardly and called out the door "Heracles, _Isoide!"_

Everyone leaned slightly to see the Greek man walking up the stone steps to the house carrying no less than five duffle bags on his back. He hunched over slightly to the weight, but he didn't seem fazed by it at all. Once inside he looked at Japan through his sunglasses. "I'm going as fast as I can. It's them who're slow, agapi̱méni̱." Japan reddened in the face, but shook it away "Why aren't they out yet?"

Greece shrugged "You got me, they're getting stuff out they want." Then he dropped all the bags next to the door and stood up. The height difference to them was rather shocking if you don't see them side by side a lot.

"Hello Uncle Greece!" Maria waved from her parent's side. He waved back kindly. "Geia sas, Maria."

"So…Uh…Who is 'they' you speak of?" China stepped forward, tilting his head. Japan looked confused for a moment, then shook his head "Oh, yes! Sorry, I forgot you tell you all…er…"

Suddenly, two teenagers shuffled in, both seemed to be in a dispute about something or other, glaring at each other as they walked in. Letting their bags drop, the girl of the two spat at her brother "Damu tawagoto! Naze anata wa sorehodo orokadearu!"

The boy of the two growled and turned to face her "Giatí eísai tóso chazós!"

Both Japan and Greece turned red as the teenagers spat out insults at each other in their languages. But, as calmly as possible, Kiku turned and put on a very forced smile "These are my and Heracles' Children." He turned to them and hissed in a commanding tone "Kodomo, Koko ni kuru."

Both teen's stopped and walked to stand beside their parents. Japan pointed to the twin's one after the other. First, to the girl. "Everyone, this is my Daughter, Sophia." Then Heracles pointed to the boy "This is my son, Alexandros." The boy swatted at his dad's hand "Dad! Stop calling me that, my name is Alex." He spoke heatedly.

Greece just smiled "They are very much like Japan." In which he got a glare from Kiku "No, they are very much like you, Greece-san."

Still no one spoke. Everyone looked at each other as if to ask silently if they knew Japan and Greece had had children. As far as anyone knew, Japan was never effected by the spell. Unless Greece was, but that was unlikely. Italy was the first to speak "They're so cute! Kiku-chan, you have such a lovely Bambina and a handsome Bambino!"

Japan blushed then bowed slightly "Arigato, Ita-chan." Maria tapped Ludwig on the arm and whispered to his ear "So are they my cousins since Kiku is my Uncle?"

"Ja, you could say that. He's not really related, but your mother insists that he's family. So, yes." She just nodded then smiled "My cousin's are awesome."

England spoke up "Japan, may I speak to you please? In the kitchen." Then she led the way as Japan followed.

"Yes, Arthur-san? Have I done something wrong?" This was said with almost complete sarcasm, however because Japan found it funny when other spoke to him in a scolding manner because of the fact he was much older than them.

"Japan…Kiku, I didn't know you had children! Was Greece affected by the Spell?" Iggy leaned forward with her arms folded. When this all started, all who had children were supposed to contact Iggy, but Japan nor Greece did.

"Hai, Arthur-san, I have children. No, Greece was not effected. I was."

Iggy looked at him for a moment, then her eyes went wide and she stepped back "You! You ever effected! I thought…I mean, don't get me wrong, your feminine, but…eh.." she stopped herself when she noticed Japan glaring at her. She sighed "Japan, you never contacted any of us! We never heard from you until one year after that meeting! You never once said you had…"

"Twins. Yes, Heracles and I had twins but we kept quiet about it. At the time I found out I moved to Greece to live with Heracles." Japan sighed.

"But…you never told Itay? Or Germany? Not even China, your own Brother?"

"No, I found it useless to bring my personal life into others' affairs."

England nodded slowly "I understand…I guess." She sighed loudly then rubbed her head. They were quiet for a few minutes, but then Japan smiled "If I may ask, Are we planning to eat dinner? Greece, the twins and I are rather hungry from our trip."

"Ah! Yes, We were planning on going out to eat once you all arrived." Iggy walked to the kitchen doorway and peered around the corner. "Oh my…It seems everyone is gushing over the twins." Iggy was smiling slightly.

Japan nodded and was grinning too, which was rather rare. "Yes, everyone who meets them loves them instantly. It's because they look like their father."

"No…That Sophia looks like you, Kiku. She has your hair and your face."

"But Greece's eyes." England just shrugged "Eh, they girls always favor their father's looks."

Kiku nodded, then looked at England up and down "I noticed you're a female again. So that means…?"

"Yes, Yes." Iggy groaned "The one time I get drunk and Alfred gets his way…"

"Arthur-san, please…I don't care to hear how it happened, I can guess myself." That made England laugh "Then please don't mention all this to Alfred…He'll gladly explain it in vivid detail to everyone at dinner. Japan laughed "Please, tell me he won't…Will he?"

"Yes. So again, don't mention one thing."

"Hai. I won't."

_Hetalia!_

"Oh. My. God." Iggy stood in front of a large bus. Like the busses you would see at a school, but a really short one. Enough to fit like twenty people. "Alfred! Where did you get this!"

"Ya'like it Iggy? I bought it because we needed a neat ol' transport for everyone." He stood in a superman-stance, like he was a hero. Who didn't see that coming?

"Why…a huge bus…?" Iggy whined. He hated busses, though no one knew why. Busses were everywhere in London. Alfred just laughed. He found this whole thing funny, that his wife was having a freak-out over who-knows how much money he spent on this bus for only like…another week.

While England was busy having a tantrum, and America laughing like a moron, Nadiya and Albert again got into another fight over who got what seats and who got to sit by where. Naturally, they wanted to sit away from their parents, so Nadiya thought it would be best to stick sticky-notes with names on seats. This did not go over well with Albert, at all.

"No way. Nu-huh."

"What?" she groaned, still holding the group of notes.

"I won't sit next to France and Belle, nor will I sit beside Carlos."

"Hey!" Carlos whined from beside Maria and Emma.

"Well, Albert, where would you like to sit? I'd love to know." She asked sweetly.

"R-Really…? Ok…I want to sit in the front, by the window." He crossed his arms in success.

Not letting her eyes leave him, she walked all the way to the back, and stuck his name in the middle of the largest seat; between Romano, Spain and Japan and Greece. She smiled sweetly. "Well, there you go~"

"What…What? I said—"

"I know what you _said _but I don't give one flying—"

"Nadiya!" Maria hissed from thee door "Everyone's coming to the bus! Hurry up!"

"…Like I said, Alfart, I don't care. Go sit." She pointed then walked away.

"MY NAME IS ALBERT, GOD DAMNIT!"

Unfortunately, that tiny little scream was heard by almost every nation, as well as his mother. It's funny how when a child says or does something bad, they get sent to time out. Well, In Albert's case, he was forced not to sit where he was placed, but right next to his mother who was already angry.

Once the bus filled up, everyone agreed to their seating placement. Maria was sitting between her parents which was Ok with her, because she liked her parents, but Nadiya sat herself right next to Carlos, and that was not a coincidence.

It took around thirty minutes to arrive at their place for dinner; Olive garden. Much to the surprise of everyone, Italy had picked this place. However, there was not enough room for such a large party, so America said he knew a better place. One that he ensured would give them a very American feel.

"Whose bright Idea was it for us to eat at a BBQ Steak House…?" Spain asked to Romano who was silently killing himself.

They'd been seated in a private back room for large parties, but they all had to sit at one table, much to the chagrin of the teenagers. Mostly Albert.

England was looking at the menu in dismay "Good God…everything on here…is so huge and expensive!"

"Tsk, Iggy, This is a _Steak House_. Everything from Texas is bigger!" this did not make England happier.

"Germany! They have potatoes!" Italy giggled, while Germany examined this interesting menu of food.

"What 'ze heck is a 'Chicken Fried Steak'?"

"Dude, it's a huge friggin piece of beef steak that's covered in batter and deep fried, with a side of Gravy and potatoes." America called from his spot. This new information shocked this German.

"…That sound's completely unhealthy."

"But Dad, all your food is always so greasy, is that not the same?" Maria asked innocently from between them.

Germany just ignored her comment.

"Oh~ I think that looks yummy." Canada piped up, looking at a picture of a large basket fries. Prussia leaned over and looked.

"Babe, that's just a basket of fries. Try getting a real meal, like the awesome me is getting."

"Oh pish posh." She waved her hand dismissively. "I'll get what I want. I want fries."

"But aren't you hungry for more food now because…?" Gilbert asked. Mattie just gave him a sidelong look "Yes. I want a large basket of fries. Let me have my fries, Gilbert."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table…

"Heavens to the Betsy! They don't serve vodka here!" Russia gasped from his spot. Yao ignored him completely while Nadiya leaned over to look, then gasped herself "That is unacceptable!"

This got China's attention "Aiya! Nadiya, you not old enough to drink! Why do you care?"

She froze then turned slowly "Because…I…want my dear daddy to be happy! Yeah, and he loves Vodka! He he…"

"Ivan they have beer. Deal with it." Yao sighed, reading his menu again. Russia's large figure slumped and his head hit the table "I don't like western beer. Tastes like shit."

"Ivan, use your words." Yao reminded him. Russia just groaned and keep quiet.

"Why are there cows on this menu? Why not cats?" Greece spoke to Japan at his side.

"Because BBQ is made of cows. If they had cats on the menu it would mean BBQ were made of cats."

Greece gasped and his eyes went wide "No! Cats are too cute to be eaten! Kiku please don't eat the poor pussie-cats like your brother does!"

Japan turned and faced him quickly "Keep Korea out of this!"

All the while, France and Belle were discussing the menu items and how they all sounded interesting, but not as near as good as French cuisine.

By the time the food arrived, everyone had ordered many different things all of which had the term 'on the side' and such added to the end. Picky nations are picky. Maria settled on chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes and gravy. She dug her fork and started eating almost all the potatoes first, when suddenly Germany cleared his throat.

"Maria, use your manners while eating." He whispered. She nodded and without blinking, she stuck out her pinky on the hand holding the fork, and continued to shovel potatoes into her mouth. Germany face-palmed while Italy giggled "Good girl, Maria!"

"Don't praise her like she's a puppy. She's being sarcastic." Ludwig hissed.

While he was scolding the Italian, he'd not noticed Feliciano turning pale. "Feli, you Ok?"

"I-I…I don't feel good." And he let his head lean on the table "Stomach ache."

"Italy, I told you not to eat pasta before we came here." Germany sighed.

"I'll take my stupid brother to the restroom." Romano grumbled, grabbed Feliciano's arm and drug him away with little effort.

"Dad, do you think Mom's ok?" Maria asked, worried about Italy.

"He's fine." And continued eating.

_Hetalia!_

Once dinner was over, everyone was full and happy. Italy still felt ill, however and didn't finish his meal which made him sad and Germany concerned. Italy always finished his meals, no matter which one.

"American cooking. That's what made Italy ill." China huffed, crossing his arms.

England glared from across the entrance hall "Hush up. It's not the food, he may just have a tummy-virus."

Albert sighed and put his hand to his forehead "Tummy-virus? Mom, really?" where she just smacked him on the side of the head "Hush up and get ready for bed. Don't think I forgot about your potty-mouth, Mister!"

Albert groaned and shuffled upstairs. Maria followed him up and sighed the whole way until he turned around "What?"

"I'm worried about my mutti! I hope he's not so sick to where we can't go to the beach!" she whined "Sophia, the girls and I were planning something."

He just scoffed "Planed what? We're just going to the beach, nothing special just salty water and sand. And crabs."

"It's important. Plus I don't want my mom sick regardless! It makes me sad because when he's sick he's not happy and it makes my Vati sad."

Albert sighed and put a hand on her shoulder "Feliciano's gonna be fine. Don't worry, Ok? How about this…" he rubbed his chin and sighed "My mom…told me when I was little that if you wish really hard before you go to sleep on something, that'll come true."

"So…wish that mutti's gonna be Ok?" she gasped "Like…how?"

"Just wish 'I wish my mom was happy!' or something along those lines. You said yourself; when he's sick, he's not happy. Wish he was happy and he's not sick, yes?"

Maria squealed and jumped in to hug him tightly "Thank you, Albert!" then bounced away to her bedroom.

Albert sighed and went to bed. Today was not a very good day. Tomorrow would be better, hopefully. Maybe a nice surprise would be in store. Little did he know, yes there would be a surprise and it would make tomorrow even more crazy. Crazy, crazy, crazy. Again, may I just say, thank you England.

_Hetalia!_

That next morning, Albert woke up, walked down stairs and sat on the couch to watch TV. He was the first one up, and it being seven 'am on Saturday morning, there were good shows on. It only took a few minutes of peace before it was all broken. Someone in a robe shuffled downstairs and went straight into the kitchen. The noisy clanging of stuff made it hard to watch his program, so he went to tell whoever to be a little more quiet.

He walked in and rubbed one eye from it's sleep-crustys. "Hey, whoever you are, be a little more quiet, Ok?"

But a hand suddenly grabbed him and covered his mouth. He struggled for a moment, then looked and saw eyes he knew, but that face…

"M-Mr. Italy? What—"

Then he noticed why exactly he was being made quiet. He lifted a finger to his lips. "Shhhhhhh."

"…You're a girl!" he flailed his arms until he was a good distance away "What the heck…happened?"

She shrugged "I don't know! I was feeling sick, then I went to bed with Ludwig, and I woke up to get something to eat because I was hungry this morning and I realized this happened!"

Albert blinked "…So this is all because of my mom?"

"What? No Ludwig was the one…-"

Albert waved his hands "No! No no no…I meant, it's because of her spell. Not…"

Italy nodded her head quickly "Oh, yes, because of the spell. This has happened before, I know how this happened." She giggled.

"Ok…" he pulled his hand down his face "So am I the _only _one who knows about…this?"

"So far! I guess I could keep it a secret, but I don't think that would be easy."

"No, it wouldn't." Albert sighed "I really didn't wanna be brought into another drama-filled secret today. Lovely. I'm gonna go watch mind-numbing cartoons to forget this. I'll know I'm safe when I hear Germany shriek like a little girl."

Italy giggled "He's funny when it happens! You should've heard him the first time…" but albert was already walking away.

And just like clockwork, everyone woke up once the smell of fresh-brewed coffee entered the air, made by Italy of course. However, she quickly grabbed her suitcase and ran into a room on the opposite side of the house to dress and hide until the best time. Being who he was, Germany had a panic attack when he couldn't find his happy little Italian anywhere.

Maria at the time was enjoying a bowl of fruity-colored cardboard cereal when Germany came speed-walking into the kitchen.

"Has anyone seen Feliciano? I can't find him."

"Eh? Mom's missing?" Maria asked through a mouthful of food. Albert just so happened to be walking into the kitchen to grab another doughnut when he heard.

"I last heard him this morning getting up and coming down here," he rested his elbows on the bar "He always makes coffee. The coffee was made, but no Italy."

Albert stiffened, grabbed a doughnut and tried to quickly move out of the area. Maria caught him and spoke to him "Hey Al, have you seen my mom?"

"Ah.." he turned slowly to see Maria and Germany staring at him. He could deal with Maria's prying eyes, but not Ludwig's. Nope, do not want. "Noooo…Haven't seen him. Sorry." And he quickly turned and walked away.

_Mom always told me not to lie. I never lied, I never saw Italy as a dude this morning, anyways._

"Italyyyyyy! I'LL MAKE YOU PASTA!" Germany yelled through the house, and being distracted by that, Albert nearly bumped into Canada.

"Everything Ok?" she asked quietly.

"Well, Italy's gone AWOL. Can't find him. Really sad." He was just walking away when he felt her hand on his shoulder. A nice soft grip, but firm. "Albert,"

"Y-yes…?"

"You know something. I know you, if someone needs help you always do what you can. This house is not that big, so he couldn't be unseen by anyone. I know, I've tried." She spoke firmly into his ear. Damnit.

"Well…Er.." he sighed, then grabbed her wrist "Follow me and keep quiet!"

"I'll do my best to not be noticed." She spoke in a monotone voice, very unamused.

Pulling her along into a guestroom in the other end of the house, they found the room empty, only Italy's suitcase resting on a chair in the corner.

"Hmm. Ok, nice room." Mattie sighed "Now, where's the Italian?"

"Uh…" Albert stared. She was just here! "I-Italy? Feliciano? You there?"

A shuffling sound came from the bathroom and out popped Italy, as a girl of course, all dressed and ready for the day. "Oh, Hi! You brought Canada? Neat!"

"I-Italy! You're a girl!" Mattie gasped, Feli just nodded "Yup! Cool, isn't it?"

"I guess. Why have you been hiding…?"

"Oh. I just felt like being away from people at the time." Italy shrugged "So, I'm just hanging out in here, watching Cartoons and enjoying the quiet."

"Well, you know your husband is ready to pull out his entire army to go find you. He's kinda loosing it and freaking everyone out." Albert sighed, walking around the room and looking around.

"Awh, Ludwig's missing me? Send him in, I wanna see him first!" she giggled, then plopped down on the bed and put her hands in her lap. She was going to sit there and wait patiently.

Canada and Albert looked at each other, back to Italy, then sighed. "Ok, we'll leave and send him in." Canada sighed, grabbed Albert's arm and drug him out. "I'm going to rest my feet, you go get Ludwig and direct him to where he's going."

It didn't take too long until Ludwig sped-walked down the hall, went into said bedroom and shut the door. Maria, still holding her cereal bowl in her hand, watched from the head of the hall. She, Albert, Emma, Nadiya, Belle, Carlos, Sophia and Alex watched and waited. It was quiet, so much to the point where Gilbert muted the TV and listened as well.

"ITALYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" this was not so much a yell as it was a piercing shriek of surprise.

"Well,I guess he found him. Or should I say, Her." Canada giggled from Gilbert's side. Prussia just balked at Canada, then the hallway, then started laughing.

"Good ol' west! I knew he had it in him!"

**ヘタリア** **2gen**

_+End+_

_(ROLL CREDITS!)_

_Bonus Time! _

_Ok, just for future reference, I wrote ALL of this in the following states; Texas, Colorado and New Mexico. This is such an awesome chapter, it can go on road-trips and it's seen all those awesome places. Hoo-friggin-yay. I already know this is a long chapter becauseeeee, I needed something to do during the long hours of driving from place to place and I had so many funny idea's for this part, I kinda forgot that my made limit is ten pages. :'D_

_Yes. I just went there with Italy. No, I never really planned that to happen AT THIS TIME. Also, the nation I'm planning Maria to rep., is split into two parts. Mwahaha. Hinthint. ALSO-ALSO, The BBQ Steakhouse scene…the part with the pinky, That ALL Happened. No, not with the real nations. I wish, No I just smarted off along the road while eating at a steak house. _

_I'm already writing out the summaries of 2Gen-SS! Be happy, because this next 'season' is gonna be funny. Just a quick question; Who misses Hungry and Austria? Who misses Turkey? You won't have to wait much longer~_

_P.S.S; Everyone say Hello to the GriPan twins; Sophia and Alex! FYI, Alex looks JUST like Greece. So, he's hot. 3_

_Hasta-la-Pasta~_


	9. Chapter 7 part 1

[Axis Powers**ヘタリア** **2gen**]

[Episode 7 – (_Part one__)_ *Special* "Beach Party!"]

(Cue _Hetalia _intro theme!)

"_That fateful day. The beach trip that everyone has been preparing themselves for has finally arrived. Almost everyone is here, but a few have yet to arrive, but will that all change? Will the beach trip end ok? Will Jaws be reenacted?"_

"Dear God, I hope not."

"_That would be awesome! I can just see France getting eaten whole by a shark!"_

"That's kinda mean, don't you think?"

"_Oh piss off. I'm paid for intro. I can say what I want. But, because you're the one paying me and your glaring I'll take that back. The trip will go find! Perfectly fine…heh."_

_**Hetalia!**_

That morning, early, a huge mess was left in the wake of last night. In the main living room, pillows were strewn, popcorn was tossed and everywhere, and blankets were left on the floor. Why? Because someone get a bright idea to watch a movie…

… Cue flashback?

_*Wooosh* _Thank you.

_Last night, approx. 8:15 Western Slandered Time._

"A movie? What kinda of movie?" Spain was sitting on a barstool, enjoying some coffee and had been watching Romano clean the kitchen when Maria and Carlos approached.

"Well, we thought it would be neat if we watched a horror movie!" Maria giggled. At that, Romano tensed, and Spain laughed with glee.

"I love horror movies! Lovi, let's leave the mess for tonight and join them!" He turned to see Lovino had returned to cleaning the dishes in the sink, not making eye contact.

"No thank you." He grumbled. Carlos put both his arms over the bar and whined "Moooooooommmmmie, Please?" and made those cute puppy-dog eyes that Spain always made.

Lovi just looked up at his son, defeated. "F-Fine…"

Maria wooped in success. "Great, Let me go find one! Follow me, dearest cousin!" and Carlos jumped up and followed right behind her. Spain turned again to look at Lovino who was now drying his hands on the washcloth.

"Say, Lovi…since your already in the kitchen, wanna make the popcorn, por favor?" and in the blink of an eye Spain's face was covered in the cloth and Romano had stomped away to go sit on the couch. "I'll take that as a no. I'll do it!"

__

**Hetalia!**

"What's that?" Maria pointed to a DVD case Carlos had "Eh…nothing good. Gory…"

They were sifting through the movies upstairs as all the other teen's got their pajama's on and prepared themselves for the movie. The adults chose to retire early because of the Beach trip in the morning.

"what about 'I am Legend'?" Carlos asked in a chipper tone. Maria looked but scoffed "Not scarey as much as plain sad. No thanks…" she held up a dvd of her own

"What about…Paranormal Activity?"

"Nope. Hey, what about 'SlenderMan'?"

"I've heard of it…not gonna watch that with your parents." Maria huffed. She pushed through another pile and pulled out a movie, followed by a squeal.

"Found it~ We are _So_ watching this!"

"H-Hey! Keep your voice down. What movie?" he pulled the case from her hand and examined it. "…Whats 'The Dark Decent'?" but she just grabbed it back and skipped downstairs.

Once she was down there, she skipped over and popped the DVD in. Spain was snuggled up next to Lovi, who was wrapped up in a blanket like a cocoon. "What movie?"

"I bought this in Japan and I loved it. It's American made, so it's good." She was skipping around the question because she wanted it to be a surprise. Once Carlos came into the room, they all sat down and turned off the lights. Lovinos' eyes darted around the room

"Hey, who turned off the lights!"

"Lovi, it's a horror movie. Besides, I'm right here." He pulled his arm tighter around the Italian who snuggled down into his blanket and huffed.

The previews ended quickly and the movie began…

The setting was a castle, it was raining. The whole first part was being seen through a person's eyes who was staggering through the old halls and talking to himself.

_10 minutes in…_

"This is stupid. The guy knocked himself? Now he's following cherry shit." Romano grumbled, but what silenced when Spain tapped his nose, which he hated.

_20 minutes in…_

Everyone was silent, because the movie was most definitely getting good. The main character had gotten deeper in the castle underground and something was chasing him, but they were unsure as to what.

Lovino kept himself from making a snide comment at this point.

_35 minutes in…_

The character was in some sort of storage room, a lantern was the only light. He staggered through, but a noise came from a side door. As the character began to walk towards the door to open it, Romano's eyes got wide and he shook his head wildly. Spain pulled him close. Maria ducked under her pillow and only peaked out a tiny bit, Emma snuggled to Kumajiro, who was also there, Albert sat next to Belle on the couch (which neither of them liked at all) and he pulled her close out of reflex. Nadiya sat on the ground, leaning in eagerly. Before belle had enough time to push Albert away…

The character opened the door and a strange hiss mixed with a moan and gurgle erupted, and a monster like a deformed human shambled and and the character made a run for it.

As soon as the monster appeared, however, Lovino, Maria, Belle, Emma and Albert all shrieked. Lovino was the loudest.

He was still yelling after everyone else stopped, and they turned to look at him. He stopped, cleared his throat, and ignored them.

_1 hour in…_

By this point, the monster had been chasing the character throughout. Everyone else screamed at different times, but the end of the movie was near…

_1 hour and 45 minutes…_

The end of the movie was only fifteen minutes away… until the character saw the main bad guy, so to speak. A large white ghost guy appeared in front of him, all old and shriveled, but that's not what made everyone scream. He was nude. Totally…nude.

Even Antonio screamed, Emma covered Kuma's eyes and Maria pointed and shrieked

"Wrinkly penis!"

To make it all short, everyone darted to their rooms, quickly turning off the tv as they went. That night, almost none of them got sleep.

__

**Hetalia!**

That night passed without another word from any of them. The first person up was Japan, because he was an early riser. Shuffling across the floor with his robe on, he glanced over the mess left over and sighed inward. Some people can just leave huge messes anywhere and not feel horrible about it.

Walking into the kitchen, he took note that coffee had not been made yet. Strange, because normally Italy would do that first thing, Even before putting clothes on. This was not really a huge thing to deal with, so he made some himself, and he was glad partly due to the fact that when Italy made coffee, it was always too strong. Once that was done, he went to making breakfast. Normally he would get dressed first, but because he was the only one up and because they had a lot of stuff planned for today, he would skip a few formalities. Not that anyone would mind, really.

Soon, other bodies began to stir and a few came downstairs. They were Canada, Italy and Romano, who all offered to help with breakfast because two other families were due to arrive later that morning so they needed lots of food, and poor little Kiku can't do all that work on his own. China would've helped, but he was sleeping.

After about an hour of slaving away at the stove and other cooking appliances, they decided that was enough food for now.

"So, who wants to go wake everyone up?" Canada asked nicely, wiping her battered hands on a towel. And that's Batter, as in Pancake batter, not like…well, you get it.

"Like Hell I am." Romano grumbled. Italy giggled and began untying her apron "I'll do it~" and then skipped away in a fit of giggles.

"I really think she's way too happy like that." Kiku noted, making Mattie giggle slightly. However, Lovino just glared "That's why I think he should've been born as a she. Fits better."

"Eh, Romano, didn't you become a girl at some point, too?" Canada asked innocently, but inside her mind she knew that would annoy him to the edge of not talking or complaining, which is how she liked it. He spun around and pointed at her

"We don't talk about that, 'kay!"

She just shrugged it off "Alright, then. I was just asking aboot it, no need to get all angry at me, sir." She piffed and walked out of the kitchen.

Meanwhile, upstairs…Italy's only job was to wake everyone up. How would she do that? Thinking on the subject for a while, she came up with the master plan. Skipping up to Maria's room first, she went and woke her up, then enlisted her to go wake up her Father. Maria understood her important task and ran off. Next was Nadiya.

"Nadiya…?" Feliciano coo'd. The bed was empty, and she then noticed a lump covered with a blanket at her desk, laptop open and subtle clicking noises. "Nadiya? Is that you…?"

Slowly, the person turned to face her. It was Nadiya, a very scary looking Nadiya. She had slight dark circles under her eyes, but otherwise looked…slightly normal. "Ah, hello Mrs. Feliciano."

"Eh…Nadiya, it's time to get ready for today! We have people coming for breakfast, so you'd better get dressed…?" Italy tried to sound happy, however the fact of the matter was…Had Nadiya really stayed up all night long?

"Oh, is it in the A.M already? Good gosh, it's almost tea time. Better scurry." She mimicked a British accent quite well, jumping from her chair and shuffling off to the bathroom to wash up.

"Oh, when you're done, can you go wake up your parents? Less ground for me to cover that way."

A thumbs-up was stuck out from the doorway, followed by a mumbled answer, one can assume a yes. Italy nodded and bounced out of the room. Next was Emma, who was already up and getting ready. Italy informed her of her task at hand, at which she laughed when Feli said she'd have to go wake up Prussia. Rumor had it that Prussia slept almost as deeply as America, maybe even deeper. That's a frightening thought. Next was Albert.

"Excuse me, Albert, you need to wake up, please." Italy tugged slightly at the foot of the bedsheets. A slight yawn mixed in with a groan, then a very sleepy-sounding 'alright'.

"Also, I need you to go wake up for parents if you don't mind." She added sweetly. However, this did not sound sweet to Him, it sounded like she was suggesting he jump into a snake-filled pit, or listen to 'Friday' because it's a good song.

"Why don't you go wake them up?" he grumbled, muffled slightly by the pillow and sheets. "I don't wanna go wake them up and I never do because mum's always bitchy and dad never wakes up."

"Well, what do you do to wake them up?" Feli sighed.

"I wait in bed until Mum is up, then when dad wakes up on his own; I get up and leave my room. Problem solved."

"Well, I can't wait for them both, we have a lot of stuff planned today and I need total support. Please, go wake up your parents."

"Oh, bugger of—"

"I'll go ask Ludwig to convince you…" She sighed sadly, and began to walk for the door. This was a ploy, however. A little trick she always used.

"A-Alright! I'll go! Geez, don't bring the German in here!" he shrieked. In turn, Italy giggled and nodded, then left. She was headed to Belle's room when France stepped out of the hall bathroom; all ready and pretty'd up for the day.

"Ah, Francis!"

"Oui, my little Feli? 'Ow can I help you?" he smiled. Italy smiled back nicely,

"It's nice to see you're awake, already. Is it alright to ask if you can go wake up Belle? We need everyone up and with parents waking up their kids, it's less ground for me to cover."

France made a distressed face and whined "Non! I will not go wake 'er up! 'Ave you seen what she's like in 'ze morning? It's terrible!"

"France, it's your daughter. You've dealt with her for sixteen years. One morning is not going to kill you." Italy growled in a very un-Italy manner. He squeaked in surprise and stepped back a ways, holding his hands up to ward off any demons that may come and attack him.

"A-Alright! Fine, 'ay will go way 'er up, but I do not attend breakfast, 'ou will know what 'as become of me." He said in an extremely dramatic manner.

Italy instantly brightened up and smiled "Good, and don't be so dramatic about it. See you at the table!" and again she skipped away happily.

As she left, France sighed and scratched the back of his neck. He would never really understand women, he would often say, though he was one for that one period of time that no one would ever talk about. Why would no one willingly talk about it? Geez, some people.

Anyway, Italy was now entering the newer guest's area, and it was very obvious who would be woken next because his snoring was cutting through the walls like a chainsaw. She covered both ears with her hands and was heading to Sophia and Alex's room when the door opened and Sophia happened to come out.

"Ah—Sophia. Lovely to see you this morning!" Italy laughed rather loudly, happy that she didn't have to wake another person up.

"Oh, good morning Mrs. Beilshmidt. Gosh, you look tired, anything I can help with?" she asked nicely. Sophia looked so much like Kiku in the face, but her father's hair only in black, along with bright green eyes. Her personality was helpful like her mother, however she was more open to people and more willing to talk. That was all her.

"Y-yes, in fact there is. Would you mind er…waking up your brother and father and telling them breakfast is ready? And I look tired because I've been waking people up all morning and I am extremely hungry!" she finished with a pitiful whine.

"Oh, no prob! I'll handle it, you just go back down and relax, I wake those two up on a regular basis!" she laughed "It's a good thing I ran into you, in't it?"

"S-Si! Thank you, Sophia! You're an angel!"

"Of course I am." Sophia huffed proudly and walked back into their joined bedroom. Relived that her job was now over, finally, she headed back downstairs. When she got there, however, she was a very grumpy Germany sitting at the table, drinking coffee. She skipped up to him and hugged around his shoulders. "Luddy, what's wrong? You don't look so happy."

"Did you tell Maria to come wake me up?" He grumbled, which received a happy nod from his wife. Ludwig sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, next time tell her to not jump on the bed to do so. She nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Awh! She used to do that when she was so little…I miss it." Feli sighed wistfully.

"She's nearly seventeen, nor is she small. It was not a very good wake-up call. Now excuse me while I finish my coffee."

Meanwhile…In the kitchen…

Maria, Carlos, Emma and Nadiya were chatting away, while Canada watched from the side of her eye. She had been enjoying a nice cup of coca when she overheard that the kids along with Antonio and Lovino had watched a movie late.

"What movie did you guys what?" she asked, leaning on the bar in front of her. They all slowly stared at her, them Maria laid her head on the bar and whined something she could not understand. "What did she say?"

"She said that she'd rather not talk about it. None of us would." Emma supplied. Mattie nodded slowly, and then looked right at Emma with a look that was just too nice to be genuine. This was that look parents, mothers mostly, gave when they were dead serious, but didn't want to frighten anyone.

"Did you all watch a scary movie, after your father and I told you not to stay up late?" her voice was sweet and giddy, hiding the anger that would spill out once there were no witnesses.

"Eh...well…maybe." Emma twiddled with her fingers, not making eye contact because that seemed like the best possible option at the current time.

"Emma. Jane. Beilshmidt." Mattie growled out "Did you watch that movie that your stupid father bought offline that I told you never to watch?"

"I—I…I didn't pick it! Maria and Carlos did!" she panicked and out it went. All that valuable information that should've been kept a secret. Once their parents knew (not Carlos' obviously) what they had watched, they would be meat-puddles. Dead meat-puddles.

"But you brought it, why else would they have it? You are in so much trouble." Canada sighed with a very dry tone, and speaking of the devil, Prussia just happened to come in the room at the time and grab his wife in a hug.

"Morning Bir—"

"Your daughter brought that horror movie you bought and they all watched it last night. Gilbert, what did that movie have in it?" Canada asked ina very dry, even and very scary tone.

"Eh….W-Was?" Now he was nervous "My movie…? Which one was that?"

"A-Amneisa." Emma mumbled and Gilbert made an 'O' out of his mouth, silent but understanding. "That one."

"Yes, That one."

"Oh. Nothing…bad. Just a monster that chases a guy." He shrugged it off. He was pulling off the 'I don't know shit' thing really well, because he'd watched that movie a few times, he knew what exactly made them all scream in horror.

"Your lying."

"Nope! Totally safe!" Prussia smirked "It's nothing you haven't seen before, cross my heart!"

"Fine. But I'm watching that movie tonight, and if there's anything wrong in it, you are Both going in the ground. Six feet under." She then walked away in a huff.

"Emma, where'd you put my Dvd!" Prussia turned and hissed at his daughter. She grinned and chuckled

"Don't worry, I put it away somewhere she'll never look."

_**Hetalia!**_

Everyone was awake by now, Japan was setting the table with Romano's help, Italy was platting food with Canada's help when the doorbell rang. Carlos suddenly jumped up from his spot by Maria and ran to the door, arms above his head "People are here!" he woop'd.

Romano glared at Spain "He gets it from you, bastard."and Spain just shrugged.

Maria was following in his wake, when Mattie spoke up "Emma, go help them with luggage please."

"Ok, mom." Emma followed her orders and Maria obediently. Carlos had yet to open the door whe they'd arrived, instead he was looking through the tinted glass to see who it was. "I can't tell who it is, they must be short."

"Dude, get out of the way so we can let them in, eh!" Emma snapped, making him leap away from the door just in time for her to pull it open. The door was the side of two Russia's, and that's height, not weight.

"Hyvää huomenta!" a voice squealed as they saw who was there. Emma smiled and waved "Oh, you must be Finland!"

The shorter blonde smiled and nodded. He was shorter than his husband, and most said the most feminine of them all, and was very warm and welcoming. His husband was just quiet.

"Nice you meet you! You look just like Mr. Canada, you must be his daughter!" Finland giggled.

"Oh.." Emma blushed though she tried not too "Yes, I'm Emma." Then she pulled on Carlos and Maria's arms for them to be in view. They both waved sheepishly.

"H-Hi, Mr. Finland. I'm Italy and Germany's daughter, Maria." She bowed her head politely. Carlos stepped forward and was less…sheepish about it all.

"I'm Carlos Carriedo, Spain and Romano's son! Nice to meet ya' Finland!"

Tiny laughed loudly and nodded "Nice to meet you all, I didn't expect such a large welcome so quickly! Everyone is so nice~" he turned and yelled behind him "Sve, Hurry up! We have people waiting~"

"Sve…?" They all murmured and looked down to where he was yelling, only to see a taller blonde holding different bags of luggage and bring them up the smaller hill to the door.

"Everyone, This is my Husband Sweden!" Tino giggled "Say Hello, Berwald. Don't be rude."

"God dag." He spoke and bowed his head. "Nice to meet you all."

"Woah, your one tall dude!" Carlos grinned and looked right up at Berwald, who no one could tell if he was angry or just not amused. His face never really changed.

"Oh! Sve, where's Erik?"

"He was getting his stuff from the car. He said he'd try and be quick about it."

Carlos jumped forward and helped with two bags and kicked open the door "Come'on guys, I'll get you setteled in. Maria, go tell everyone they're here. Emma, can you go get Erik?"

Maria nodded and ran inside, leaving Emma to nodded absentmindedly. "A-Alright. I'm on my way now…" and turned to walk down the short hill. The whole time in her head, she was telling herself 'Erik must be a little kid, by the way they talked about him. No trouble. I'm great with kids!' so much to the point she never noticed that she almost ran right into the back of their van. She slowly peeked around the van to see a door still open, and a shuffling sound from the inside.

Making her way around, she was standing right next to the door when someone jumped out suddenly, making her yelp in surprise and nearly fall back on her butt, but a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, keeping her on her feet. She looked right into big baby-blue eyes.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you."

"I-I…you didn't scare me…! I was…er…I just tripped. No trouble." She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. This, children, would be that pinnacle moment in any anime were a girl meets a guy that would have an impact in her life.

"No, it's alright. I tend to spook people from time to time." He chuckled and pulled her up to steady herself "What's your name?"

"Emma. Your parents sent me to get you." She smiled sheepishly, like she would tend to do in such situations.

"Nice to meet you, Emma. I'm Erik. Sorry if I'm taking forever, my dog got into my snack bag and made a mess." Just then a little white fluffball jumped from the back seat and ran circles around Emma's feet. "Sorry, That's Hanatamago. Funny little thing, isn't she?"

"Oh! She's so cute!" Emma bent down to ruffle the fur on her ears, which made the puppy yip. While both were laughing and talking, Prussia asked what was taking Emma so long when Maria informed her uncle that she was helping Erik with some luggage. In less than a quarter of a second, Prussia was away from the table and out the front door.

"Emma! Come'on! Food's getting Cold!" Gilbert yelled from the door. He didn't trust boys around his little girl, no he didn't. He would never admit it, but he would protect her to the death, aside the fact that he was a total coward, but whatever.

"Come on, Erik! I bet everyone's gonna love you!"

_**Hetalia!**_

"I'm back everyone! And I brought my freeloading husband with me~!" Hungry yelled through the front door, walking in gracefully leaving Roderich to lag behind pulling the suitcases, along with help from his son.

"You could ask someone to help, you know!" Austria strained, Elizabeta just giggled

"I know your strong, so be strong~"

"Elizabeta! So good to see you!" Italy ran and glomped her in a huge hug, Maria followed and did the same.

"Oh Italy! I'm glad to see you asvell!"

Germany sighed and shook his head "Your not going to ask vhy he is a woman?"

"Nope! I'm not surprised by this family anymore! It's better to deal with it and not ask, anyway!" she giggled and began chatting with Italy, then stopped and spoke to Maria "Oh, Maria dear, This is my son Michael. Michael, come meet Maria."

A tall, slender young man stepped forward, same age as her, with brown hair in the same style as Austria's and had bright purple eyes. He bowed respectfully "Hello, Maira. Hello, Mr. Italy and Mr. Germany. Nice to meet you all."

Everyone greeted him, Then Roderich, and then proceeded to walk back in to eat breakfast. On the way, however, Maria would watch Michael cautiously. Was it just her eyes, or did he wink at her? She was not going to like him very much if he acted strange like that, because her father said people like that are rude. She didn't like rude people.

_Anyways, everyone sat their happy butt's down and ate breakfast and lived happily ever after until later that morning when everyone would be in a mad dash to prepare themselves for the beach. Can I have my paycheck now?_

**ヘタリア** **2gen  
**

_+End+_

_(ROLL CREDITS!)_

_Bonus Time! _

_I have no further notes. Just wait until part two (LAST CHAPTER ;A;) And I'll be talking peoples ears , our 100__th__ page will be IN part two, I'll be sure and mark it so we can cheer that I actually wrote 100 pages of this. Where did my life go! *sob*_

_Also, If you are a fan of this or just read it, and have interest in having your art for it be in a video, I'm planning on making a trailer for this series to put on YouTube to get more fans._

_Please, Help and contribute!_

_Hasta-la-Pasta~_


	10. Chapter 7 part 2

[Axis Powers**ヘタリア** **2gen**]

[Episode 7 – (_Part two__)_ *Special* "Casting Off"]

(Cue _Hetalia _intro theme!)

"_Whoa. Is it really the Season Finale already?"_

"That it is my friend. That it is. Seems like only yesterday we started working together, talking about what happened within the last chapters, now it's coming to a close."

"_Don't get so dramatic. It's the season finale, not the series. Besides, we only get a small break, and we'll be workin' on stuff while the readers don't know it."_

"Still, it makes me sad! Who knows when season two will be out? I'll go crazy! I'll miss everyone too much!"

"…_We see them every day. Deal with it. Now, this is an important chapter! Shall I begin?"_

"Yes, please continue."

"_Ahem…Well, as our story comes to its end for now, we finally get to the famed Beach Trip, where everyone can relax and splash around in the salty water and enjoy themselves. Now, this is all really happy, and joyful, but when this day comes to a close, will anyone be ready for tomorrow?"_

"Dun dun _duuuun._"

"_We really didn't need that, but whatever. Now, onward! Read! Enjoy and see ya'll soon!"_

"Bye-mee!"

_Hetalia!_

This time had come. Everyone was dressed and ready to go. In light of this trip, all traveling in one huge bus would be fine going up, but coming back from the beach would be a nightmare, quoted from Austria himself '_Every'von vill be shtinky and smelly from ze ocean. If we all travel in different car's, it vill be better for every'von._' And so they did. There were five cars; One driven by Alfred, one driven by Antonio, once driven by Berwald, one driven by Gilbert, and one by Ivan. No one fought for a place in Ivan's car.

While those three figured out the routes to take to the beach desti_nation_, All those inside were finishing up packing and preparing themselves. Mostly, those still inside were all the 'females' as Gilbert would put it. This is an interesting bit because, if you noticed, the nations that turned into girls had only packed for themselves as dudes. How would they have swimsuits? Well, ask Elizabeta, and she brings a couple dozen extra swimsuits.

As we speak, there is a line forming in front of the bathroom. I wonder why?

Emma was bouncing in place, her swimsuit in hand, In front of the door which was shut and locked. Every few bounces, she would politely tap the door, but to no avail.

"Hurry up, please! I need to change!" she whined at the door.

"Well, you can just wait! I'm getting ready!" It was Nadiya's voice who responded.

In the living room, Mattie's mother senses were tingling, she stood and walked to the hallway, Iggy beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Someone told Emma to wait." She whispered. England shook her head, very and totally lost.

"What does that—"

"I DID MY WAITING!" Emma yelled at the door, Canada face-palmed.

"Every time…" she sighed.

"TWELVE YEARS OF IT!"

"Never fails…"

"IN AZKABAN!"

There was a thunk on the other side of the door, followed by loud cackling laugher. Emma just growled and beat on the door.

"Ok! Ok, I'm done! Geez…" Nadiya gasped between laughing, opening the door and walking out, just in time for Emma to push her way inside and locked the door behind her.

England had to keep from going into a fit of laughter herself, then tapped Canada on her shoulder.

"She watches Harry Potter, I assume?"

"Yes. Loves all the movies…and whenever someone tells her to wait, she answers with that. Been doing that since she was seven years old." She sighed "I'm getting a little tired of it."

"Consider yourself lucky. If Albert did the stuff he used to do when he was seven now, I'd be the happiest mother in the world. He was so cute…what happened."

Whilst they laughed, China was put in charge of spraying everyone down with sunscreen. As a child, that was the very un-fun part of going to the beach or pool; having to be coated in that weird-smelling sunscreen just to have most of it washed off in the water, then you'd have to live with horrible sunburn for a week. China, however, was not going to let that happen.

"Aiya! Stand still, will you!" Yao groaned as Nadiya fidgeted in place. Yao was trying to make sure his daughters body was coated in enough sunscreen to not get burned, however…

"Mother! I feel like I'm covered in butter! This feels weird, sto_oooo_op!" she whined. She stuck out her lower lip and pouted, Yao just lifted his head to look right at her, holding the can of spray at eye level.

"I don't want you to get burned. Now, turn slowly so I don't spray this in your eyes." He said it as though it was a threat, not a warning.

She did so, letting him finish. Then, it was Albert's turn. When he stepped up, Iggy noticed and walked over.

"Yao? May I spray him with sunscreen, please?"

China turned to give her a very unamused glare "Why?"

"Because, I always do it a special way. If you don't do it right, he'll burn quickly. He's just like his father, he'll end up the color of a tomato!"

"What's wrong with Tomato's?" Feli piped up from the kitchen, where she was packing the cooler. They ignored her question.

"I can do my job just fine, England. Now go away."

"Lemmie! Gimmie the spray!" England made a grab for the spray bottle, but China twisted around and sprayed her right in the eyes.

"YOU DID THAT ON PORPUSE!" England yelled, Covering her eyes with her hands. Yao just stood up straight and smiled.

"I said I can do my job right. Now leave-aru." That tiny little voice tick only came out when China was angry or just felt very confident. At this moment, it could've been both.

While she walked away, Albert just watched in silence. He didn't wanna get mixed up in a battle between two nations, because that would really suck. He told himself that if he mother could glare, which she could not because she had sunblock in her eyes, that glare would be one of the worst. Possibly.

After Yao and made sure each and every one of the teenagers were properly blocked from the sun, he went outside to make sure Ivan had everything in his car. He didn't know it at the time, but Maria pulled all her friends aside with a towel so they could wipe off the extra spray, leaving them feeling less slippery.

_Hetalia! _

_(Hey guys! This is the 100'th page!)_

"Alright! Now, we have a list of whose going with who!" Romano stood at the head of the group, reading a piece of notebook paper that held the list that he had written last night. Still looking at the paper, he pointed to the first van "Those riding with Alfred and England are…Albert, Belle and Francis. With myself and Antonio are Feliciano, Ludwig, Heracles and Kiku. Going with Berwald will be Tino, Emma, Erik, Elizabeta and Roderich. Going with Gilbert will be Mattie, Sophia, Alex and Maria. And in the last van is Ivan, with Yao, Nadiya, Carlos and Michael."

He looked up from his list to see everyone just staring at him. He looked back at the list quickly, then back up. Why did they look at him as if he was crazy? Did he say something wrong? He glared at them and pulled the list above his head and waved it around. "Did I fucking stutter!"

"W-Well…You heard him! Everyone to their van's! Let's get this show on the road!" England woop'd and jumped into her passenger seat. …did England just woop?

With England leading the way, everyone else got into their assigned vans, no matter how silly the seating may've been, and got on their way.

While Alfred drove, Iggy seat in her seat and read a magazine she'd brought. Belle and Albert were seated in the same row, but an empty seat between them was enough. She fiddled away on this on her phone, he played on his DS, while Francis was stuck in the 'back-back' bored to tears. Because of this, he decided to text his good old friend's Gilbert and Antonio. He'd completely neglected to remember the fact that both were driving.

Antonio's phone buzzed beside him, and he went to reach for it, but Romano snatched it up "Nope. You're driving, you stupid bastard. Eye's on the road!"

"E-Ey! Lovi, give me my phone back…Please?" He pleaded, trying to keep his eyes focused on driving, but he kept looking over at Romano with puppy-dog eyes.

"No! Drive." He huffed. Lovino turned his head away and watched the scenery go by, keeping his husbands phone firmly clutched in his hand. Toni whined, but kept driving. He was lucky; he didn't have to hear the chatter going on in the back seat.

Italy was going on and on about the different types of poisonous sea life that lived around where they were going. Germany looked pale, perhaps he didn't like swimming. Japan was perfectly fine listening to her, while Greece was slowly nodding off.

In Berwald's car, it was like the twilight zone, because no family car ride is this perfect; Berwald drove quietly listening to Tino make comments on how pretty it was. Emma and Erik talked and laughed, and Elizabeta read a book while Roderich listened to piano music on his mp3 player. Seriously, how is that real? Well, it's not. This is fictional. Anyway…

It was in the car ahead of him that was a total wreck, not in the burning car wreck, but a crazy car ride kind of wreck.

Gilbert had gotten a text and was currently reading it on his phone while steering the car. Canada was screeching to put it down, but he totally muted her out.

"Gilbert! Gilbert, are you listening to me? Prussia! Beilshmidt!"

Maria leaned forward in her seat and tapped her uncle on the shoulder "Uncle Gil, the light is red." She pointed forward just as he looked up.

"Whoa!" He dropped the phone into his lap and stomped the breaks. Mattie, at this time, was curled into her seat, gripping onto the sides for dear life.

"Ahah! I knew I would hit that light perfectly. I timed it because I'm so awesome." He grinned.

"You…you almost got us killed! Never do that again!" Mattie whimpered. Gil looked over and smiled, putting one hand on her knee, keeping the other hand on the steering wheel.

"Hey, your all with the awesome me. Nothing bad can happen."

Sophia laughed at that, while Alex and Maria were in another conversation and didn't pay attention. Canada sighed and leaned back in her seat to relax, just as the light turned green and Gilbert jumped on the gas, sending the car flying forward and scaring the total living shit out of everyone.

"SLOW DOWN! YOU'LL KILL US ALL!" Alex yelled, grabbing Maria with one arm and pulling her close, and his sister with the other arm, doing the same.

"Gilbert- Prussian Beilshmidt! Slow DOWN!" Mattie screeched as he kept speeding, though he looked as if he did this all the time.

"Sorry! Slow ain't in my vocabularyism!" Prussia cackled.

"What is in your vocabulary!"

"Prussian only knows one word, and that word is GASPEDDLE!" He howled like a wolf as he kept at the same speed.

Just at that moment, his phone rang. It was their saving grace, because he slowed down a few miles short of the speed limit, and answered his phone. At this point, Mattie was too scared to care that he was again driving and on his phone.

When he hung up he put both hands on the wheel and looked white as a ghost.

"W-Who…was it?"

"Bruder. He said if I sped like that again, he'd throw Gilbird out the window."

"…Why does Ludwig have Gilbird?"

"Italy offered to hold him until we got to the beach. I knew it was a trap." He whined pitifully, and kept driving. Of course, when it came to Gilbird, he'd do anything.

Lucky for Gilbert, by the time they'd arrived at the Beach, Gilbird had fallen asleep in Italy's hair. Poor little fella was put to sleep by the boring sea life stuff Feli was droning on and on about. All of the car's arrived at different times, and since Gilbert sped faster than anyone he arrived there first right before Alfred.

Canada leapt out of the car first, burying her face in her hands and laughing like…a very insane kind of cackle. Either she was glad to be alive, or she realized how crazy she was to get in a car with that man.

Maria slung the car door open and hopped out, then proceeded to skip around in the sand and trill. Alex was less enthusiastic. Before he thought that everyone here was a little nuts, but now he was pretty sure that Gilbert was insane. As for everyone else, it was to be decided.

"Best car ride ever!" Maria laughed, spinning around and kicking up sand and dust clouds.

"Not exactly as I would put it…" Alex mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe we'll chose a different car on the ride home."

"You can, I'll stick with Uncle Gil. He's a really good driver! Did you see how fast we got here? We beat everyone else!" she giggled.

"Eh…Y-Yeah…pretty fast." He sighed, brushing some hair from his eyes just in time to see Alfred's car pull up. "Oh look, more people are here. Great."

Maria spun around and grinned "Great! I'm gonna tell them how much fun the drive was! Be right back!" she bounded away and wooped as she did so. Sophia slid out of the car just in time to watch her go. She laughed to herself, loud enough for Alex to hear so he turned to face her.

"W'so funny?"

"Maira's a hoot. I've never seen someone so happy in my entire life." She sighed to herself, smiling brightly "Glad you like her brother, she's a keeper. She'll bring a little emotion to the family."

"H-Hey! What do you mean..?" he whined "She's just my friend! Geez. Stop trying to be little miss matchmaker and go help Mattie with the bags, Ok?"

She huffed, grinning "Fine. I'll go. But don't deny your feelings," she strode up to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, whispering into his ear "Search your feelings, Alexadros."

"Get off! Go help!" He bellowed, pointing back to the car. She lifted her head and skipped away, cackling. He groaned to himself, knowing good and well that his dad had told her too many stories of the old matchmakers and their abilities to bond two people just by a few simple words.

Meanwhile, Maria was going on and on about the ride there to Belle, who was all ears and laughed about the whole thing.

"Your dad really threatened your Uncle with the life of his pet Bird?" Belle laughed, holding her sides to contain the giggles, while Albert helped Francis Unload stuff. He rolled his eyes.

"Yep! Sure did! Uncle Gil sure does like his pet bird." Maria shrugged. One she was done, she lifted and held her hand above her eyes, scanning the beach. The spot they had picked was empty and there was no one else around. The perfect place for the Nation's to be themselves and not worry about humans seeing.

"The water looks so cooling!" Maria sighed longingly. The American summer heat was killing them, though it was only about eighty-six outside in the sun that morning, but sure enough it was said to be much hotter by noon.

"Let's get into the water, I feel like I'm baking." Belle muttered, putting her bag on the top of the pile of things Albert was carrying, and ran off to the water, Maria following behind.

"H-Hey! Get back here! I won't carry…your…stuff. Shit." They'd run off so quick, he didn't even have time to complain. England had already walked over to where Alfred had set up the umbrella, shading her from the sun.

"Why don't you come in the sun? It's so nice!" Alfred asked from just beside the shadow. His swimsuit consisted of his swim trunks, an unbuttoned shirt and sunglasses. The shirt and glasses would go bye-bye when the time would come to actually get in the water.

"No thanks, I'm fine here." Iggy mumbled, setting down her towel and back right behind it, making a make-shift lounger. Alfred held out his hand all nice and stuff.

"Please? You'd look lovely in the summer sun!"

"No, I won't. I freckle."

"What? No you don't! No come on!" He grabbed her arm to pull his love out of the shadows, but his face was met by her book she'd brought, sending him falling into the sand. She just huffed and sat down to enjoy her reading time.

"Ok, ok. Maybe later." Alfred smiled, softly rubbing his now red cheek.

Once everyone else had arrived, the beach was under the powerful gaze of the summer sun, causing most to run and hide under the cooling waves of the ocean.

Prussia was swimming around trying to pretend to be a shark, swimming circles around Canada who was wading around and watching her Husband be a doof.

Maria was splashing Belle and Sophia with water, while Nadiya was busy thinking up a way to get Albert but surprise. He was diving underwater every few moments and coming back up with shells and rocks. Carlos was watching it all happen, laughing when something funny would happen.

Germany was on his back, floating around with his sunglasses on and enjoying the warmth of the sun, while Italy was pulling up all sorts of pretty colored seaweed and decorating her husband's head with them. He either didn't notice or didn't care.

England was still in the shade, reading while every now and then would look up from her book and watch as America was doing his best to make a sandcastle or something right in front of their umbrella.

Romano was sitting on his beach towel, busy cutting up tomatoes and stuff and putting them together to make sandwiches for everyone, while Spain just watched. He enjoyed watching Romano cook, since it normally ended up tasting really good.

Japan was under the shade of their own umbrella, watching everyone in their play while Greece lay just outside of the shade and was fast asleep. Japan would've woken him up but he was so darn cute. Too bad he'd be burned like a piece of toast by the time they left the beach. He'd be feeling that tomorrow.

Russia was enjoying watching China make a miniature Great Wall out of sand and water. It was a pure wonder to him that someone could be so creative with such stupid things like sand and water. So, after Yao was done with that, he decided to dig a trench so water could come and slowly erode the small wonder. China just watched and sighed as it was slowly melted. That was Russia for you.

Sweden and Finland were in their own shade, watching everyone play around while at the same time talking about different things. They were both always so calm, so it was no surprise. Their small white puppy however was only a few feet away, getting covered in sand while apparently trying to dig to China. Funny thing was China was only ten feet away, so you really don't need to dig there.

France was sitting in his own spot a little away from England. He was busy taking pictures every five seconds of what was happening. Many people knew of France's famous pictures and such, but he really was talented at taking pictures and these were perfect pictures to look at if you wanted to remember this day.

Emma and Erik were walking back from the Snow Cone stand, each holding their own favorite flavor and walking beside one another along the beach. Emma's was maple leaf, or rather just Maple flavor. Go figure. Erik's was Cool Ice, or rather mixed berry flavored. Mmm, one of those does sound good right about now, eh?

Hungry was lying on her stomach, letting the sun tan her back whilst her Husband, Austria, sat beside her and read a book calmly. He wore an old white dress shirt and longer shorts. He never really liked the sun that much, nor did he favor getting sunburnt.

Alex was swimming underwater with his goggles on so he could see what kinds of interesting artifacts he could find, while every time he surfaced, he would slyly watch his sister. Sophia, whom was walking along the beach, was being talked to by Michael. She was giggling shyly, so Alex had every right to be suspicious.

While the sun drew itself higher in the sky the heat became even more unbearable. England lay in the shade, now bored of her book, while she watched America finish his little sandcastle. It was rather lopsided…and small…and strange looking. It didn't look like a sand castle at all.

"What kind of castle is that?" she asked.

"Huh? Castle?" America tilted his head. Iggy groaned and pointed to the small sand thing

"That, what you just finished building, or have you already forgotten?"

"Oh! No, this ain't a castle!" America laughed his key laugh "It's you!"

She was instantly horrified "That's….M-me!"

"Yeah! Tilt your head a little to the side…no, to the left side…yeah! Right there!"

England held her head there for a moment, looking at the sand doodle thing. It was sure lopsided, and looked kind of like a dead rabbit, but when you head your head tilted in that direction, it resembled a 3d render of a human like a two-year-old would draw. Just to top if off, he put a few twigs he found above the eyes.

"Nice. Very funny, now remove those twigs."

"What? Why? They're your cute little eyebrows!" Alfred whined "I can't take those off!"

"It looks silly!" Iggy whined "My eyebrows don't look a tick like that!"

"Awh, Come one Igg's! Be fun for once! This is my creative side!"

"No." She huffed, crossing her arms. America sighed and looked back at the sand creature, then back to England "How about you make a sand-person of me?"

"W-Why…would I do that?"

"So, we can be even! I put my whole heart into this, so you should do the same! I mean, I care about you this much as to spend a whole hour on this wonderful piece of art, can't you do the same? I mean you bragged about how artistic you were."

"Uh…" She was caught. No way out of this one, anyone could see that. She sighed and pulled herself to the edge of the towel, right were a pile of sand was right beside his 'Sand England'. "Alright, so just stand there." She sighed and began packing up piles of sand to for what was beginning to look like…nothing. When she looked back up, her hands squished the pile until It fell apart.

"W-What are you D-Doing?" she gasped. America was taking off his shirt and kneeled down to eye-level.

"I thought you could model my body better this way." He smiled warmly at her.

Al, she could do was stare. How the sun made his skin glow in its tannish orange from all those years of him at this exact beach, the glow made his hair look golden white, not to mention how the sun illuminated his eyes and made them such a bright blue it would rival the ocean. With the cast of the sun, the shadows left nearly nothing to the imagination when it came to his physique. His biceps were…normal, but to her they were like a god's. She really didn't realize that she was still staring until he spoke up.

"You gonna start modeling the sand or stare at me forever?" he smirked, kinking one eyebrow.

"E-Ugh…Y-Yeah! Yes." She cleared her throat and looked down in a huff "I was just memorizing what to do where, your so impatient."

He laughed his normal laugh and continued, but she kept 'screwing up' and found herself looking back up at him more and more. Damn it all. He never looked this good before. She blamed the pregnancy hormones; those damn things could do anything to her head. Suddenly Alfred grabbed her arm slowly and pulled her up.

"H-Ehy, what are you—"

He was smiling at her in that strange way. She could not finish that sentence, because he captivated her with his eyes-…Seriously. Who writes this stuff? Do I have so say that?...Seriously?

Ok, in my own words; Iggy thinks her husband looks damn hot and is powerless in his gaze. Blah.

Alfred's smile grew as he pulled her along until her feet were in the water. She was really out of it until she felt the cold water between her toes, and she jumped up in surprise and screamed.

Everyone in the water turned and began laughing, because the sight was priceless. If you've seen Scooby Doo, then you know how it looks when Scooby jumps into Shaggys arms in a fit of fear. Same thing here, just switch Scooby and Shaggy with England and America.

"Igg's…You can get down now." America chuckled nervously, because his wife was currently wrapping her arms around him so tight he might run out of air. But the main reason was…eh.

"N-No! Get me out of the water!" England wailed. She hugged his head closer, which only made Alfred go red in the face.

Prussia was watching from beside Canada. Both were enjoying this. "Poor Alfie. I told him this was a bad idea." Canada sighed with a grin.

"I know why the guy is so nervous, it's because England's boobies are practically pressed into his eyes! Keseseeee!"

"I was going to say…well, never mind. That's exactly what I was going to say."

"Yep. I'm awesome because I have awesome mind-reading powers. You forget that part, Birdy."

"Let me down! Right now! Unhand me you…!" England was busy thrashing about, making a complete fool of herself in front of everyone. They all knew how England could be, though, so it came as no surprise to them.

"Alright, calm down. I'll let you down…" and with that America began walking into the deeper part of the water, then let England go. It only took a few moments before the cold water brought her out of her little fit and made her instantly quiet.

"See? The water's not so bad." America laughed. He sunk himself lower into the water until he was eye-level with the water. Even down there, Iggy to tell that he was smiling.

"This…isn't so bad." She shrugged, even though a few moments ago she would've begun to cry because she didn't like the water. The total truth of the mater, even though she was an Ex-Pirate, she didn't like the water because after those days were past, she would constantly have nightmares that her ship was blown up and she couldn't swim out of the wreck and drowned.

Meanwhile on land, Finland saw a cute little crab crawling across the sand and decided to change the subject to include that one cute little crab. "Oh look Sve, Look at that cute widdle crabby!"

"Wh's so great about th't?" Berwald looked over his glasses at the small reddish-orange creature as it slowly crawled up to the towel and stopped. Tino slowly scooted over to the edge of the fabric and held out his hand, and when Berwald was just about to tell him that was a bad idea, the small red creature crawled onto his palm.

"Look! Berwald! He likes me!" Finland giggled with pleasure at his new found friend. He brought it up closer to look at; its little red shell shimmered like a tiny rainbow when it was hit with just the right angle of light. Tino was enjoying himself, when Berwald brought his head in to look and freaked out the poor little crab.

Becoming spooked, the little crab pinched Finlands finger until he dropped the crab and it scurried away. Tino rocked back onto his butt and whined in pain. "Ow, silly little crab! Something must've scared it…"

Berwald came over and examined his figure "L'ks fine. S'rry 'bout scarin' him."

"Oh," He looked at Sve right in the eyes. "No, you didn't scare him! Silly Sve, you're not scary."

Berwald smiled a tiny bit, which was a lot to him, and brought up Tino hurt find and kissed it "All b'tter." Finland jumped in and gave him a hug, then the two relaxed back on the towel and watched everyone enjoy themselves. Tino learned a very important lesson today; When you see a crab and makes friends with it, don't let it see Sweden.

_Hetalia! _

It was nearly evening now, and everyone was hanging out on the beach, bored to tears. They'd already eaten lunch, which was quite good. However, playing a prank on someone can land you in a time-out no matter how old you are. Nadiya decided to put sand on Albert's sandwich, and when he found out so did everyone else. She was sent to sit alone by the water for ten minutes because she'd upset Romano by quote 'Ruining one of his really good sandwiches.' As spoken by Spain.

Emma and Erik were sitting away from everyone, watching the waves. Even though neither spoke, they were both bored to tears also. She sighed loudly, which was apparently enough for him.

"You bored?" He asked

"Yeah…kinda. I mean, we could go swimming, but…we've already done that." She shrugged. About this time, she would love to read some fanfics and maybe even show him some of her favorites. Wait, no, never mind. He wouldn't like those.

"I've got an Idea. Come with me, we won't be bored after this!" he chuckled in a whisper, grabbing her hand and leading her to the cars. They would've gone unnoticed, but Belle and Maria, as well as Sophia happened to notice and began to follow behind.

Emma looked around as she was lead behind their van, where he jumped ahead and opened the back door to the van. She laughed nervously

"E-Erik…Listen…I don't know if this is any kind of…eh" she blushed and looked away. Just then he poked his head around the door and tilted it

"What do you mean…? I was…Oh! Oh…heh…" he blushed lightly "No no, you've gotten me all wrong. This is what I mean…" she looked up just in time to see him pull out something interesting.

Belle, Sophia, and Maria waited in front of the van, listening to what was going on. This is a lesson kids; what you hear does not always explain what's going on.

"Woah! That's a big one!" they heard Emma gasp with a giggle in her voice.

"Yeah! Here, hold it, let me get the other one." That was Erik's voice.

Belle looked wide-eyed at the other two, who were equally confused as well as shocked.

"Guys, maybe we should—" Maria was about to give a very good plan, when Belle jumped out from their hiding spot and confronted both teenagers behind the van. "Maybe we could just jump out and scare them to death. Great Idea."

Belle was shocked, and slightly let down. What she thought they were doing was exactly that, a thought. It was nothing explicit, but fun instead. Emma was holding a huge bright orange and neon green water gun. Erik jumped from the back holding a huge woven sack filled with different kinds of water guns and water balloons.

"Oh, Hi guys! I didn't know you followed us!" Erik smiled and waved. Belle smiled sheepishly and waved back. We all know the apple does not fall far from the tree. In this case it would be a pervert-nut tree.

"What'cha doing with the guns?" Maria skipped forward and looked in the bag. Erik pulled out a huge bazooka-looking gun, loaded with little foam rockets.

"I was planning on attacking the world. Wanna help?" He tilted his head and smiled. Maria giggled and raised her hand "I do! Me me me!"

"Might as well." Sophia shrugged with a smirk.

"Seems find to me!" Belle nodded in agreement.

"What seems fine?" everyone turned to see Albert, Michael, and Carlos, followed by Alex and Nadiya around the side of the van. Nadiya's eyes lit up as she saw a huge gun sticking out of the bag. She ran forward and grabbed it, slinging the strap over her shoulder

"I have no idea what's going on but I'm excited." She laughed.

"Water guns? I'm in." Carlos walked forward to grab some duel pistols. He twirled them around his fingers and holstered them in the side pockets of his swimsuit. Nadiya watched in a daze.

"Whats the plan?" Albert asked, kneeling down with his gun in his hand.

"Ok, so we have the upper advantage; they don't know we're gonna strike, so we can surround them using the cover of the cars. Half goes to the left, the other to the right. We divide and conquer, then each will take turns reloading at the water's edge. Ready?"

They stared at Erik who had ust planned out their entire battle plan in sand. In SAND. "What?"

"That's attractive when you plan world-domination, you know that right?" Emma giggled, nudging him.

"Well, yeah. They why I do it." He stood up straight and cracked his knuckles. "Lets move! Alpha team is with me, Beta team is led by…Albert. Go!"

"Albert is lead? Why? He's not a good leader!" Nadiya whined, but she had no choice…actually she did have a choice to follow him or not, but she did because Carlos was with Beta team.

Emma was kneeling down in the shelter of a tire, glassing the beach. The one's closet to them to her parents. She instantly had a plan. She turned to they're team and whispered "Ok, I'll attract a distraction to bring Prussia over, and we'll capture him, then we'll have a straight shot to the stronger nations. That Prussian empire is no match against us!" she smiled evilly.

Maria turned to Alex and whispered to him "She scares me sometimes." And he just nodded in agreement. Then readied themselves as she started the plan. She made a near-silent tweeting noise, which attracted Gilbird, which in turn made Prussia follow his little pet bird.

He followed the little yellow fluff around the car "Hey, awesome little guy, where're you-!" He was grabbed and brought down to his knees, a water gun held at his head by Emma.

"Ha, Tectonic Knight. Do you surrender?"

"I won't surrender unless I know who I'm doing so to. What's your empires name?"

"...We are…The Time Lords!" She cackled in a whisper in his face. Prussia groaned in defeat "Fine. I give up, just don't hurt mein vittle yellow friend!"

Emma stopped being serious for a moment and her Gilbird to her face "Oh daddy, I would never plan on hurt him, you know that." Then she let him fly over to Prussia's head.

"Can I join your little empire? Please? I don't wanna be taken over." Prussia pleaded.

"Fine. Someone give him a gun. Lets go!"

Whe he was thrown a water gun, which was black and white, he cackled and pointed out onto the beach "We can take ze Germany next, right?"

"Good idea."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the beach…

"Ok, all we need to do is separate England from America, and we'll be able to advance. Those two being together makes them too powerful, we need to divide and conquer."

Nadiya groaned "Get on with it then! Go on, fearless leader."

Albert nodded, made a few hand-gestures and rolled off to take down one of them. Carlos followed behind.

Alfred was lying on his back, watching the clouds, when he heard the familiar crumpling of paper. He looked over and saw a McDonalds bag right next to they're car. He looked over to make sure England didn't see, then he snuck away to take his food.

There was never a burger.

"Unhand me! I'm friggin America! Let me go!" he struggled against the funoodles that were used to use him up. That, and a blow-up floaty duck around his arms.

"Sorry, America, but you've just been captured by the Timelords." Albert smiled. Alfred could not believe he was just that easily captured by his own son. His own son!

"What're you gonna do…?" He asked nervously.

"Well, we've captured you, so now we can attack England and the rest of the world! Ahaha!" he mocked his fathers laugh in every way.

"You'd attack your own mother?"

"I have no mother! I am my own mother!"

"Albert, stop. That was horrible." He looked over and saw his whole team face-palmed themselves. "Enough with the chit-chat! Let's go!"

"H-hey! What about me!" Alfred whined, struggling with that stupid duck.

"Unless you choose to join us and help our take-over, you stay like that."

"Never! I'd never turn against my friend nations! Never!"

"Ok, then we're gonna go take over the world. Bye dad!" Albert waves happily and ran off.

"Bye son! Have fun with your world domination!" he called after them. Once they were gone, he fell over on his bellow and began to crawl like a worm away from there.

Meanwhile…

Germany was sitting beside Italy, reading a book. Little did he know…

"Oi! Germany, Look I have some beer~" Maria called out to her father, who turned at the voice and at the promise of Beer.

"Maria, why do—_sdkjghasdg_" he was shot in the face with bolts of water, sending him toppling over. Italy screamed and hid behind Germany for cover, which was not really working.

"Attack! Attack!" Erik called over the beach. Everyone was taken by surprise, then Albert's team ran from cover. He started trilling like he normally would.

"Viva La Revolution!" Carlos yelled out in glee. Nadiya just followed behind him.

"Aghh! White Flag White Flaaaaag!" Italy held up her white flag just as Maria ran up to her. They looked each other in the eye, a moment of understanding and peace sparked between them—

"Nope." Maria just lifted her gun and squirted water in her mother's face. "All done. Bye mommy!"

Prussia came sprinting behind her, just as Germany lifted his head and held out a pitiful hand to Gilbert "Bruder! Help me!"

"Nein!" and he shot Germany with more water "You traitor!". He fell back onto the ground, not soaking wet. Italy laid beside him, her hands on her chest as she twiddled her thumbs. "Well, I'm dead."

"Same..."

Just as the fight kept going, England was still sitting calmly reading her book. Albert ran up and held the gun right up behind her book "Ahah! Surrender British Empire!"

"Albert, what are you doing?" she asked without even looking away from her book.

"I—I..—What? I'm dominating the world. You've been caught. Surrender." He tapped the book with the nose of his gun.

"Don't you dare shoot me with that or your grounded. Where's your father?"

"We've capture America already. Divide and conquer." He smiled smugly.

"Very nice. Now run along. I'll not be part of your silly games."

"Come'on mom, Pleeeeease?" Albert begged now. Geez.

"Nope. Go away." She as still reading and didn't notice when he lifted his gu and pointed it at her head. She looked up just in time.

"VIVA LA REVOLITION!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, jus as he pelted her with water. She shot up from the spot and ran after him.

Just as Belle and Maria had France ready to surrender, Albert ran past flailing his arms "The British are coming! The British are coming!" with England hot on his tail.

"Ok, have fun with that." Belle waved as he passed, then held her own gun back up "Ok, Papa, ready to give up?"

"I'm France, What do you think?" He put his hands on his hips and tilted his head.

Belle turned to Maria and smiled "We're done here! Lets go help Nadiya take down the Communists!"

"That sounds fun! Woo!" and they both ran off, Leaving France to look around. They left him unbound so he could escape. Something caught his eye; America was waving to him from the cars.

"Ah, Ameriquie, what is your plan?"

"I found these! Let's see how we can use 'em!" he held up the spare water guns from the bag and threw one to France. Italy and Germany were right behind him, armed and ready.

All four nations ran out and went to help their compodres.

England had her back to the 'wall' with Albert, Belle and Carlos cornering her, along with Spain and Romano. Romano was hiding behind Spain, even though it was just water.

"We've got your cornered! Do you surrender?" Albert smiled.

"Eh…I guess we…" England was about to when she saw America come up behind them with France and Germany. "…we Don't! Aha!" She laughed.

"What…? Why—"

"Dude, you are so grounded." America laughed, how was now the one holding the gun to his sons head.

"Aw, poop." He dropped his gun, so did Belle and Carlos. "We give up."

England launched herself at America and kissed his cheek "My hero."

Alfred blushed read and looked back at her "You mean it?"

"Yes, why else would I have said it?" as laughed.

Everywhere else on the beach, the Older nations had gotten the guns from the surrendered teens and had won the battle. Nadiya had no trouble getting Russia and China to fear her, because she'd found the bazooka water-gun and was ready to fire. Unfortunately, that's when France and England came and assisted.

When they went to go rescue Sweden and Finland, Berwald had his son in a headlock, both we laughing and neither seemed ready to give up. Emma, along with Canada and Finland had given up fighting to watch the two, so they were all good.

Michael had Austria and Hungry surprised, he was a one-man-army. However, Italy and Romano came to the aid of the two and Michael gave up, but not without shooting Romano in his vital regions first. That earned him a smack on the head by his mother.

Japan and Greece were one of the only pairs who'd held their own against both Sophia and Alex. Japan was using some driftwood sticks he found as swords and Greece was throwing sand at them. Both twins gave up in the end. Of course, they felt they'd had a fair fight.

Soon the fighting was over. Everyone washed off the sand and stuff from their bodies and cleaned themselves for the trip home. The sunset was lovely, and everyone stayed until dark to fully enjoy this day. The couples took walks along the beach since it seemed romantic. The singles just hung out and watched the stars, since the sky was so clear.

Maria, Nadiya, Albert, Belle, Alex, Sophia, Carlos and Michael watched as Emma and Erik walked along the beach, then stopped right at the perfect spot. From where they were looking, the moon reflected on the ocean right behind them. The perfect place for their first kiss.

The urge to squeal and cheer was drown out by the fact that this was special for them, and was not to be ruined, so they stayed quiet.

The perfect end to the perfect day.

_Hetalia! _

The next day, everyone was already packed up and loaded into their own cars. It was time to go and say goodbye. Everyone had decided that since there was so much summer left, that the teenagers would return home to their parents until school started again.

Maria was standing out by the railing on the deck, watching the water. Albert, Emma and Nadiya walked out to find her. She turned and smiled sadly

"Well, It's about time isn't it?"

Emma nodded slowly and looked down. "This feels wrong. I wanna say with you guys…"

"We'll see each other soon, right? After summer's over." Albert smiled, trying to light the mood.

"That's so long, though. We won't forget each other, right?"

"No! Too short of time to forget such great friends! I could never forget you guys, as much as I try!" Nadiya puffed out her chest, smirking.

Maria laughed and nodded, then coughed. She looked down at the ground. Emma tilted her head.

Maria bagan sniffling, then she ran forward and grabbed onto Emma. Emma hugged her, then pulled Nadiya in. Albert joined on his own free will.

"You guys are the first friend's I've ever had…This is hard, you know?" Maria hiccupped. Nadiya laughed, but even that could not hide the small twinge of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah…you guys better not go off and do something stupid like die or something, or else I'll kill you all."

Emma now sniffled "Nadiya, if we're dead, how will you kill us?"

"I'll strange your dead bodies!" Nadiya wailed, and hugged harder. That earned a laugh from everyone.

Soon they split apart, wiping their faces clean of any tears. Maria laughed suddenly "Alrighty then, He have a promise to upkeep!"

"Eh, what kind of promise?" Emma tilted her head, Nadoya still sniffling slightly.

"Our promise to not change, so when we see each other again we'll remember each other!"

"That's a good idea!" Nadiya smiled "Yeah, I won't change! I promise."

"Same here. I promise I won't change one bit." Albert nodded his head.

"I'll stay the same forever." Emma giggled.

"Ditto. I won't change ever." Maria smiled, then she turned to Emma "Now you stay with Erik so when we see you again, we can hear all the cute stories you have to tell, Ok?"

"Deal. You need to keep painting so when we see you again, maybe you would paint a picture of all of us."

Maria laughed and nodded "Ok, That'll be cool! And Albert; You need to get away from video games and cook more! You have a talent!"

"Well, my mum taught me...and most don't think he—she's a good cook, but she is! Really! She's just always nervous it'll end up bad, she screws it up."

"Yep! I don't like you, but when you cooked us that cake the other night, it was really good!" Nadiya nudged his arm with her fist playfully.

"I'll learn how to knit so I can make all you guys a neat scarf for the winter! Ok? How does that sound?" Nadiya tilted her head.

"Sounds great!"

When the voices of their parents call for them, they knew when it meant. Maria looked at them sadly "Well, Ciao…" she picked up her backpack from her feet and walked through the house. She looked around slowly as she went. Such a lively house, filled with nations, countries. No, family and friends.

Albert walked behind her, looking around and remembering what it was like here as a child, then returning at his age and still feeling like a child again. No one could ever describe the feel of meeting someone who changed your life, they could try, but the feeling is special.

Emma walked through and smiled sadly. She loved this place, now. The living room had been cleaned up and showed no signs of their late-night movie. Still, it was a memory that could not easily be forgotten, being so close to Erik and her friends in moments of fear, it made her feel safe.

Nadiya walked through and remembered what change had happened here. All those nations and people she'd met, they'd changed over a few days, yet she could swear they'd always been like they were now. Heck, who'd guess Italy was ever a guy? However they may've changed, they were her family now, family and friends, and no matter how they changed, thy will always be the same in her eyes. Loved and loving.

They stood outside the house now, walking to their cars, when Nadiya called over to Albert. He turned, "Yeah, Nadiya?"

"You know it looks like you have two rats eating your face still, right?" she spoke with false hostility, how covering her sadness to go. He just smiled back

"Yeah, I know. Family trait. I happen to like these, you know?" and with that he got in the car and drove off. Nadiya next, then Emma, then Maria.

Summer suddenly felt like it would last forever, school couldn't come slower.

**ヘタリア** **2gen**

_+THE END+_

_(End Season One.)_

_.Thank you.  
_

* * *

__**A/N: Woo! All done until next fall! I hope everyone loves it~ This whole thing was 21 pages long. Dear god in heaven my hands are dead until who knows when. Yep! Well, I'll be now posting updates for Honey Honey and the 2Gen prequel! Woo! Cheers to that!**


	11. Afterwords

Well, then! Here we are. Last chapter? After thoughts. Yes. I'm writing this about a year after I finished writing the actual story (yes, maybe? Not checking dates.) and all I've got to say is: No.

I hate this story. I hate these characters. I hate myself for writing this. Horrible. Oh god it's too horrible to fathom. I have learned from this…yes? Have I? Maybe. That's debatable. But nevertheless, I apologize to anyone who read this and remembered it after you left your 12.9-Hetalian phase. I wrote then when I was there, I've moved on.

What need I say about this? Rubish. The characters were supposed to be based on my real life friends (_AHAHAHA_) However, we can tell that all the children characters are are the horribly, generic, mary-sue, marty-stu OC's that always somehow end up as the children of our favorite pairings.

Every mistake that every fan makes when they write their first fanfictions was made here. In my story. No, in reality, my worst abomination ever written is actually on my main page (_ . _) over another fandom lalala lets not go there.

I don't need to ramble as I normally do. But that's a bit late now. OK. SO. Here's the thing. I have, for the most part, of most of the first chapter of the sequel for this written. I wrote it early, eaaaaarly last year. I'm so sorry. I actually tried to make this a thing. But I'm never touching it again. Never fear, the bad writing is ending here. Drawing this line.

May you never have to make my mistake? But that's the thing, idn'it? When you start out in a fandom when you're young, you find your shipping and wanna write stuff about them! You dream of having this wonderful story (_which you planned out fully, in detail, in your head_) and that everyone will love you for! That's how it works. Every time there will be something like this, everyone who has gone through it will just…shake their heads. But remember, you were there once! You were _there_.

What does this all mean? It means I have moved on. I hated this phase, let it _buuuurn_. Frankly, I've kind of shied away from the Hetalia fandom. I don't forgot the wonderful times I had thanks to it, but still. I've moved along to other things_.__Like two really hot brothers who kill demons and make fun with angels. _

THANK YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH THIS SHIT _I AM SO SORRY_.


End file.
